Undercover Love (Samcedes style)
by Rontora
Summary: My Newest Samcedes Fic. Cant tell you much because it will give the story away but it has Samcedes, and Brittana. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Thank you guys for the love. As promised here is the Samcedes Fic based on my very first book. Enjoy and remember I do own the story just not the glee filled characters!

* * *

><p>Mercedes stared at the mangled body on the floor…how could she be responsible for murdering a person she couldn't hurt a fly. She backed up to the wall as she felt like the room was getting smaller. As lights shinned all around her she began to panic. She heard the sirens and fell to the ground. She looked around then dropped the lamp and got up. She ran from the house as fast as she could, feeling someone behind her she tried to run faster. Even though she knew it was self-defense, she didn't want to take a chance at getting arrested. She ducked and dodged through the bushes and tried to run as fast as her legs would take her.<p>

As she ran, she felt herself being jerked she began to scream as she felt the hands of her attacker on her back. She screamed as they tumbled to the ground.

"Get off of me let me go now."

"Wait please just wait. I am here to help you."

Mercedes glanced up at a tall figure helping her up. He pulled his coat off and wrapped it around her.

"It's ok you're gonna be ok."

He pulled out a cell phone then looked at her.

"Let's get you somewhere safe."

As they walked to the car, Mercedes felt as if she was being jerked back and forth. She held on tight as she felt she was being forced away from her protector. As Mercedes opened her eyes, she saw her best friend waking her.

"Cedes, girl you need to get up I heard you screaming all the way down the hall."

Mercedes sat up in her bed and glanced at her best friend. "Tana I had that dream again."

Santana sat on Mercedes bed and glanced at her sadly, this was the third time this week she had this dream. Mercedes looked over at Santana and smiled. No matter the trouble Santana was there. Mercedes brushed her hair out of her face, and realized her fingers were trembling.

Santana looked at her best friend and pulled her into a hug. Mercedes and Santana couldn't have been more different. While Santana was tall, long and lean, Mercedes was short, thick and curvy. While Santana was out going and liked to try new things, Mercedes wanted everything to stay the same. And yet they were best friends since birth. What one did the other did as well. You couldn't separate them if you tried. Santana hugged Mercedes.

"Sweetie maybe you should talk to someone about this…it can't be healthy."

"Yeah I'll just go to the police station and say I'm having dreams I'm gonna kill someone please tell me what to do…no I don't think so I'm fine as long as it stays a dream."

"Well keeping it to yourself isn't helping either."

"I know but they will look at me like I'm crazy. I'm looking at myself like I'm crazy."

"Girl everyone knows you're estar loco."

Mercedes looked at the clock on the wall and jumped up.

"Great I'm gonna be late."

She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Late for what you don't have class till one and it is only 9:45?"

"I have tutoring today."

"You are the only person I know who looked forward to tutoring."

Mercedes peaked her head from out the door. "I am not looking forward to tutoring I am looking forward to seeing Sam."

"I can see why I mean trouty mouth is fine, he may not be my type but he can get it."

"Will you stop calling him that! And stop with the he can get it stuff."

Santana laughed loudly. "Hey its not my fault his mouth is so big he can polish newborns heads… anyways what are you wearing?"

"Jeans and a tee shirt why."

"Girl come on I know you ain't dated since Puck but jeans and a tee let me find you something from your closet."

"Tana I have dated since Noah I had that date with whats his face just last month! Its not that serious."

"I will be right back."

Santana walked into the closet and a few minutes later walked back into the room with a pair of her hip hugging jeans and a crop top off the shoulder black and pink top.

"Peek your head out and take a look at this outfit…its simple and cute. You can even wear boots with it."

"Tana I like Sam but he's 28 and I'm 25 he's already graduated and has a good job. He's a High School Math Teacher. I'm still stuck in college failing math he wouldn't be interested in me."

"Come on you and I both know if he wasn't interested he wouldn't keep inviting you on these study dates outside of tutoring."

Mercedes held her hand up. "No don't even twist that. He invites me because a lot of the time I

cant get to him early. He has first and second Period off that is why he can help me."

"Yeah well if he wasn't interested he would be stupid. You are a beautiful smart woman who needs a man so put on this outfit go out there and work it."

"I'll do it. Only because if I don't I wont hear the end of it."

"You know me too well."

Santana tossed the clothes to Mercedes she slammed the door and laughed. Santana was determined to get her a man.

* * *

><p>Mercedes checked herself out in the mirror before returning. Even though this was just a tutoring session, she had to admit she wanted to impress Sam. She had entered the room feeling stupid…but when she saw the look on Sam's face it was worth feeling like a fool. She knew she<p>

was falling for Sam. All the reasons she made up for not seeing him outside of class just seemed stupid.

Mercedes put on some lip-gloss and fluffed her hair before leaving the restroom. As she walked back into the class, he motioned her to sit down.

"I see where you messed up see you're trying to add the top and the bottom but this equation only calls for you to do the top."

"Oh let me try again and see if I can get the right answer this time."

She looked at the paper trying to concentrate on the problem. However, she couldn't help staring at Sam. As he was walked around the class looking out the window, she saw his whole 6'2 height and it was clear to her that, he could tower over her with no problem. His abs were tight around his form fitting shirt. She bit her lip as she saw his biceps through his shirt. His style was clean cut and sexy. When he smiled at her, she was over taken by the minty fresh scent of his toothpaste. And the glistening sparkles of his teeth.

She stared into his green eyes and realized she could look into them for hours. And when he spoke his voice commanded authority even if it was just to say hi. He had a slight goatee, which

made him even more dashing, she enjoyed the unshaven look on him. There was just something about this man that made Mercedes go weak in the knees. As he faced her, she went back to work.

"Still having problems?"

"Um no I actually think I got it right this time can you come check."

He walked over and stood besides her and bent down. She was amazed at how close he was standing to her. Her heart skipped a beat at the smell of his cologne he smelled so good.

"It looks like you know what you're doing."

"Ok so what about number ten I can't figure out why I am still coming up with twelve."

"Well that's because it is twelve."

"But I thought you said it was wrong?"

"Well even teachers make mistakes."

Mercedes laughed.

"So why do you tutor?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're a high school teacher. Don't you get enough of teaching during the week?"

"Well to be honest I was kinda pushed into it… Dr. Mikale said that he needed someone to help a bright student who didn't know her own potential and I agreed. Of course having him take over my college prep class for a few weeks was a bonus."

"Well I am glad you did."

"Yeah me too."

He looked into her eyes and noticed how when she smiled they seemed to brighten up. He quickly looked away.

"So is math the only subject you are having trouble in?"

"Yeah I have always hated math."

"Well you are improving I don't see why you need a tutor but I am here to help anyway I can."

"Well I am glad cause I have improved my grade by one letter grade I am passing with a B. He said if I keep this up I would pull my GPA up and be back on the dean's list."

"Your parents must be so proud of you…good grades…do you work."

"Yeah I work at the library…its not a great job but it pays well and I like working and seeing all the kids come in and reading to them when I can."

"You are a very impressive woman."

"If I was really impressive then I would have graduated already."

"So why haven't you?" Sam sat on the desk next to her.

"I started late…Graduated on time and all I just wasn't feeling school at the time and now I am paying for it."

"So why didn't you want to?"

"You know how it is sometimes. Things happen you can't control and you just fall into a rut."

"Yeah I know how that is."

"So can we can end early today? I wouldn't ask but I need to study for a quiz in My English lit class. This class and theat are the only two I need to graduate."

"Oh ok I guess we can so we will meet the same time Thursday?"

"Uh yeah sure…same time same place."

Mercedes grabbed her things and walked towards the door. Sam cleared his throat.

"Hmmm uh Mercedes you know if you ever need my help off school property I could meet you somewhere."

"You know if I didn't know any better I would swear you were asking me out."

"Well maybe I am but if you say no I'm not…so would you go out with me?"

She turned and faced him…she wanted to play hard to get but he was just so cute.

"Sure I would like that a lot you have my number just call me with the details."

She walked away but stopped at the doorway. She turned and faced him.

"Why?"

"Pardon me?"

"Why are you asking me out?"

He cleared his throat again.

"Well I have been tutoring you for about three months now and I have really began to like you…I think we would have a great time together you know hanging out and having fun…why did you accept?"

She smiled.

"Because I think you're cute."

She walked out the door.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think yay or nay? Let me know. You know I love reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I am so glad you like it. So here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own glee but I do own the story so enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked into her apartment placing the mail on the table as she went passed it. Seeing Santana's keys were gone, Mercedes ran up the stairs to get ready for her date. She smiled seeing Santana had already laid her clothes out. A pair of black skinny jeans were on the bed, along with a white tank top and black and while letterman jacket. She had Mercedes wear a pair of black pumps and just a pair of diamond studs. Mercedes was surprised she didn't put out underwear for her.<p>

After her shower and doing her hair Mercedes glanced at herself in the mirror. She was kind of sad Santana wasn't there to tell her she looked good. SO she took a picture and sent it to her. Letting her long wavy locks fall over her shoulders, Mercedes grabbed her purse and headed out to her car. She was meeting Sam at the Regal they were going to see "The Haunted Kingdom"."

After arriving, she stood out by the box office and checked her watch. Ten till he said he'd be there at eight sharp. She watched the couples walk into the theater and tried to duck her head when she saw her ex-boyfriend Puck and his new girl. He walked over to her.

"Hey Mercedes long time no see."

"Noah."

Puck smiled widely. "I love how you are the only one who calls me that. So how have you been you look great tonight?"

His girlfriend shoved him and he looked at her.

"Baby why don't you get the tickets."

"Why so you can talk to her?"

Puck looked at the girl and frowned. "What did I tell you about questioning me? Now go get the damn tickets."

He handed her the money and she walked away.

Puck wrapped his arm around her. "So are you here with someone?"

Mercedes scoffed pushing him away. "Noah I thought my business stopped being your concern when you cheated on me."

"How many times am I gonna have to hear about that."

"I'm over it but it wasn't a fair trade she could've done so much better than that."

Puck gave a wide smile. And Mercedes sighed she used to love the way his eyes lit up when he smiled. He stepped closer to her.

"Ouch that hurt me deep."

She rolled her eyes and turned towards the crowd of people gathering around her checking for Sam. Puck turned her towards him.

"You know if you ever wanted to try us again we can."

"I don't think so."

She turned back towards the crowd but he turned her back towards him.

"Look I made a mistake and I am willing to admit it so can we just please get over this. I miss you so much…you understood me in a way no one ever has or will I know you miss me too."

"You miss me? That's why I haven't heard from you in like what a year…well boo on you I don't think so."

She turned around again and he turned her towards him again.

"Mercedes you know I still love you…we used to be such great friends…you and I were inseparable."

"You would think that but then again you cheated on me so you must not have felt that way then."

She rolled her eyes turned and once more he turned her again. She looked at him.

"You turn me around one more time and I am gonna slap the taste out your mouth."

"Sorry…you have to admit us becoming a couple again is very appealing isn't it?"

"Your girlfriend is looking for you I gotta go."

She walked away and looked at her watch. Ten past eight.

"Where is he we're gonna to miss the movie."

She looked around and walked to her car. As she went to open the door, someone grabbed her. She jerks around with fists high and swung.

"Sam...You scared me."

"Wow down girl I'm sorry."

"Didn't mean to swing on you."

"It's ok I am glad I moved…I saw you leaving so I tried to catch you...sorry I'm late it has been one of those days."

She smiled.

"Well we can sit here and talk about your day or we can go into the theater and talk about it...my vote the theater."

He laughed and led her into the crowded theater.

"So I saw you talking to some guy."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Jealous all ready?"

"No just curious."

"He is a part of my past that I was glad I got rid of and don't want to relive."

"Ok I get it. You look very nice tonight."

"Thanks I have to say you clean up pretty nice yourself."

"Hey I thought you like me because I was cute."

"Well you are…but it's a different cute…see when we are at school it's a tutor cute now it's a date cute…it's very simple logic if you think about it."

They laugh and walk into the theater.

* * *

><p>"Tana I'm back."<p>

Santana ran into the living room with a big grin on her face.

"So how was your date with trouty mouth? The man is sexy as hell but those lips are huge."

"Be nice Satan! But my date was great…other than running into the worst thing God ever created."

"You saw Puck tonight?"

"Yeah he was talking some mess about us getting back together but of course I declined…he was with that girl Bree. Man I wanted to warn her but I know she can handle herself."

"Well forget about them tell me about your date?"

"Well first we saw that new horror movie "The Haunted Kingdom"...it was pretty good and the people in the theater were so funny people jumping and screaming."

"Did you jump?"

"A few times but the funniest thing happened…the giant lion was on the prowl and met up with the main character and his girlfriend…well the lion jumped up and while he was in midair he split into two lions so he could get them both and of course since it was in 3d it looked like they were jumping at us and man Samson jumped up and spilled the popcorn on the floor and tried to play it off like he wasn't scared…girl I laughed so hard I almost chocked…it was hilarious."

"Wow I bet he acted all macho afterwards."

"Surprisingly he didn't but I didn't really bring it up after the fact but I still can see his face…all in all he was still very sweet about me laughing."

"Ok so then what happened?

"Well then we went to in and out and we just had a great time talking and laughing…we talked about school and his job...he told me about him when he was a kid…and he himself has a best friend who happens to be a guy…I told him about you too…I had just an all-around great time."

"So when are you guys going out again?"

"Wow look at the time I gotta get some sleep."

"Cedes."

"What? I am very tired you know I have been on my feet all day."

"You know what I am talking about don't play dumb. Why aren't you going out with him again? For the last few months that is all you talked about."

"What, he asked me out again I said yeah I would go but I'm not going out with him again."

"Why not?"

Mercedes sat on the couch took off her shoes.

"Because."

"Because what? Mercedes he is in your words Sexy as hell, he is funny, and educated. From what I can tell he has a good head on his shoulder, has money and more importantly I know you like him… Cedes he jumped and didn't get embarrassed and bent out of shape…he is like every guy you've ever dreamed about and then some...girl he is the type of guy you said you would hold on to if you ever met him…ima tell you this much…if you don't jump on him and make it work someone else will."

Mercedes rolled her eyes putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"I am not going out with him again. Being out on that date with Sam was great ok I really did enjoy myself."

"But?"

"Well seeing Noah, made me realize that I am not in the position to trust guys right now…I mean take a look at Puck…I trusted him gave him access to my heart and what happened my life was ruined and I knew him when we were in high school and I thought he was my dream guy and see how that worked for me I am not going to make that mistake a second time I have to protect myself at all cost."

"But you guys had a great time."

"So." Mercedes rolled her eyes as she headed up stairs. Santana followed her.

"So is all you can say?"

Mercedes walked into her bedroom and began to take off her make up. "Fine yeah we did have a great time. It may have been the best date I have ever been on…But I know what will happen…all guys are the same…after a while he'll get bored with me and end up cheating on me or just dumping me…it is bound to happen…So let's just drop it and get on with our lives…I know I like him and I can see myself falling hard for him but I can't risk that anymore he will just have to be the one I pushed away because fear held me back."

Santana sighed sitting on Mercedes bed.

"You need to stop thinking every guy is out to hurt you...yes Puck broke your heart and yes you have had a hard time giving it out again but maybe just maybe Sam could be the one you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with…the one you are destined to marry and have a future with you know big house lots of little kids for aunt Tana to spoil."

"And maybe he's not…maybe I am not the marring type and maybe I am not the having kids and a big house type either. Tana I know you mean well but listen to me I am not trying to be hurt anymore and the only way I know how not to be hurt is not to be in a situation to be hurt…and as much as I like Sam and I really do I could not take it if he hurt me…at first I thought he would be a cool person to hang with but now I really like him if he did what Noah did I wouldn't know what to do."

"Girl you are gonna be alone thinking like that."

"Maybe that is what I want maybe I need to be alone so I will never be hurt."

Mercedes looked at Santana and saw her wearing a short black revealing dress.

"Wait a minute why are you so dressed up?"

She smiled.

"Well you remember Matt? Well he is taking me out."

"At one in the morning?"

"Well the party started about an hour ago and we have to make an entrance."

"Uh huh sure I am going to bed you go party your brains out ok."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"I'm tired I told you I have been on my feet all day…and plus I don't ever go out with you and him cause you know I think you can do so much better than him…he is the biggest pig I have ever met."

"I know you don't like him…but he goes to the best parties and well he's a great kisser…and a girl needs a little fun in this place…well I need a little fun in my life."

Mercedes sighed walking into the bathroom. "Yeah and the fact that he is a party legend and kisses well makes up for no personality and no common sense…plus him not thinking before he speaks?"

"Hey… he has common sense…and he is very sensitive I mean he cried while we were watching lion king."

"He asked me if I would ever make out with a hot dog."

"We were watching mean girls he was curious."

"Ok say I give him that tell me did he think it was a good idea to ask me if I would ever consider making out with his hot dog."

"He was joking around."

"No he wasn't he was dead serious."

"Ok so he's not the most charming man in the world very few guys are."

Mercedes walked out the bathroom and over to Santana. "Tana you are beautiful and smart and can have anybody you want but you insist on being with these lame dudes who are very disrespectful. Even in high school you did that same thing. I mean look at you. 5'8 model figure long hair."

"Are you trying to get to a point?"

"Yeah I need to know why? Why not date that Quinn girl you know she was interested."

"First of all Quinn is only curious she wants a good time and I don't want to be that for her. Second I don't date girls Cedes. I tried it and you saw what happened."

"Yeah I saw that you and Dani were getting close and you walked away and started dating Azimo. Now you are onto Matt. I think that you are dating guys you never would seriously want to be with."

"What?"

"You heard me. If that is not right then you tell me why do you go for these losers?"

Santana folded her arms. "Why are you giving up on Sam?"

"Tana I am serious."

"So am I."

"I have been hurt before what is your excuse?"

"Mercedes I am not like you I can't just stick with one person I have to test the field check out the merchandise you know be 25 not an old maid serving one at a time…men date many women at once all the time so why should it matter that I want to explore my options I like having choices."

"Well all I know is it will be a lot less confusing for you and the rest of us…if you just dated one at a time instead of three or four a week...I am starting to feel sorry for them all I mean guys and girls are asking you out all the time and you turning the good ones down for losers like Matt."

"Well Matt is you know just a steady…I see him more than the others and he knows that and I will continue to see him until I get bored…which may be sooner than expected cause he is a jerk."

"One word…two syllables…better…that is all I am saying you better finish getting ready I'm sure he'll be honking in a minute…we are in cave times you know where the guy honks instead of knocking on the door like a decent man…I am surprised he just doesn't make you meet him there."

"Well what can I say he's a guy we all know that no guy walked to the door to pick you up?"

"Sam does."

"Hmmm Sam the guy you don't want to date."

"Yeah whatever."

Santana stood. "I am gonna go before you kill my mood."

"I'm just saying someone better is out there you just need to start looking for them."

"And I am saying it's about time you let go and let God as you say, if you really like Sam then stop acting like he is Puck."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>As Mercedes is asleep, she is awakened by a hand caressing her chest. She opened her eyes and saw Puck with a smile on his face.<p>

"Well it's about time you woke up."

She sat up in her bed.

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter what does is that we need to talk I love you Cedes and I know you love me we will be together you can either take it peacefully or I will make you."

He tried to grab her but she picked up a desk lamp and slammed it into his head. She grabbed her phone and ran out the room. As she is running, she ran right into another man smiling at her.

"And just where do you think you are going."

"Let me go now…help someone help."

She struggled to get free but he is holding her to tight. She eyed a bat against the wall and kicked him between his legs. She picked up the bat and started to swing. She as she swung the bat she saw the body fall to the floor and she ran. As the light burned through the window Mercedes jumped up and rubbed her eyes.

"It was just another horrible dream."

She looked at her clock.

"Ten till nine...Great I'm gonna be late again."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for being patient, I am in vacation but I know I owed you all an update. I do not own glee but I own the story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>As Mercedes ran around the field with the children in her group, Sam walked over to her and smiled as he watched her play with them. She looked up and saw Sam and walked towards him. He smiled, as she got closer.<p>

"Hey Mercedes."

"Hey Sam how are you doing?"

"I'm fine...you never called me back."

"I know and I am so sorry I was just so over worked with school and of course as you see work."

"I understand."

He looked at her neck and saw a beautiful black ruby on a silver chain.

"That's a beautiful necklace…you're not afraid of losing it running around here?"

She looked down and grabbed it.

"No I've had it for two years…it was from Noah my ex...Since the day he gave it to me I've never taken it off and he said I could keep it."

"Where did he get it?"

"It was past down to him from his great grandmother I think?"

"Oh."

He looked her up and down and saw a heart key on her ankle.

"Another gift from an ex."

She looked at her ankle.

"Nope from my dad he gave it to me before he…it was a gift."

"Before he what?"

"Forget it so you look like you want to ask me something."

"Oh yeah...well I had a great time the other night with you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out again. I was thinking we could go to Dave and Busters or something?"

Mercedes looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure, so when are we going?"

"Can I pick you up at 7?"

"Um sure I'll be ready."

"Great...I will see you tonight at 7."

"Tonight."

Sam kissed her hand then smiled as he walked away waving to the little kids and Mercedes ran over to them. As much as she didn't like it Sam was getting to her, she really liked him.

"Maybe Santana is right maybe its time to let go."

* * *

><p>Santana laughed as she sat down next to Mercedes and placed bobby pins in Mercedes's hair.<p>

"You are something else I thought you didn't want to go out with him anymore…I thought he was too much like the good guy you weren't interested."

"He smiled at me, I cannot be held responsible for what I when he does that."

"Well I am glad you are dating again now I Don't feel so bad going out."

"When have you ever felt bad about going out?"

"That is beside the point…now go get ready."

"Yeah ok whatever how do you know I am doing the right thing I mean what makes you think that Sam is right for me?"

"Mercedes...believe me if I thought for one second you dating Sam was bad I would tell you but I don't…I really think this is a good thing and I know you like him so please just give him a chance…you never know he may surprise you and be just what you are looking for."

"I am giving him a chance but…"

"But what?"

"But…it's just if I fall for him and he plays me I don't know how I am gonna handle it…I told you the other day this is hard for me I really do like him."

"Still thinking about Puck?"

"No…yes…he was my best friend and he broke my heart…we were so close. I thought I could trust him then to find out what he did… how do I know that Sam won't do the same thing?"

"Sam seems different."

"Is there really a difference with guys I mean don't they all hurt you in different degrees of hurt?"

"Come on talk to me. What is going on here?"

"Nothing."

"There's something bothering you I know it."

"And how do you know."

"Because I know you. You're my sister. You remember when my mom told us that even though I was born first that whole two months I was here I wasn't happy."

"Yeah she said its cause you missed your sister."

"And I did. Ever since you were born we have never been apart."

"We have been through a lot."

"Yeah and that is why I know something is wrong."

"I'm just scared."

"It's ok to be scared but don't let that or anyone else control you don't let it or them stop you from being happy."

Mercedes looked away from Santana and to the ground. "Not even my dad."

"Mercedes."

"San tomorrow..."

Santana pulled her closer. "I know…I knew you were still upset but I didn't know you were feeling like this."

"San tomorrow will be 8 years…eight years without our parents."

"Mercedes you cannot be mad at your dad…he could not control what happened no more than we could."

"I know…but I am he promised me he would never leave me…they all did."

"Mercedes we have both suffered from this…we lost people very important to us…you know our moms would not want us mad at dad ok and neither would dad for that matter…and they would want you happy…we both deserve to be happy."

"I'm sorry San I don't want to upset you…it's just I have been thinking about them more and more…I miss them so much."

"I do too…but you can't let what happened to them scare you into thinking everyone you love will hurt you or leave."

"Why not everyone has."

"I haven't…and you haven't for me we are each other's rock and if we don't look out for each other no one will."

"I know that."

"Then start acting like it…you remember that promise we made when my aunt and your grandmother wanted to split us up?"

"Yeah that we would never let anyone or thing come between us."

"Yeah and that includes your feelings."

"Thanks San."

"Mercedes no big we are sisters for life I got you and you got me."

"Yeah I love you San."

"Love you to Mercedes."

They hugged each other.

"Your hair is finished…you think you ready for your date?"

"Yeah I think I am. Well as ready as I can be."

"I am so proud of you."

"For what?"

"For taking another shot at love."

"This is just a date no one said a thing about love."

"Yeah well you never know."

* * *

><p>Sam Evans and his partner Brittany Peirce looked at the red Monty Carlo. Puck was a hard tail to follow but they had orders. Do whatever it took to get what they needed. Sam looked down at his watch. Twenty after five. He needed to get moving.<p>

As he spotted Puck walking out of Steels (a warehouse) he took his camera and focused on the suitcase that he had in his hand. After the pictures were taken he followed Puck to Mercedes's apartment.

"Ok Brittany you can drop me off at Mercedes's house…once we make sure everything is fine you can take the car back."

"Uh huh, so when am I gonna meet this girl?"

"What?"

"Ever since high school you have always got the girl but you have never really cared…I look at you and see the way you talk about her. You like her."

"Britt I have a girlfriend who I am in love with. This is a case, she is a mark."

"Hmmm why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know."

"I am just saying, I have studied her and know what kinda man she wants and knowing you...well you might just fall in love with her."

"Oh whatever Britt, look we went out and had a great time I like her I do but not as anything but a friend."

Brittany smirked. "And how do you know you won't fall for her."

"Cause I won't."

"The ones in denial are always the first to fall."

"Whatever just pull up right here and let me out."

Brittany smiled seeing Mercedes and Santana walk into their house.

"So that is her best friend? Santana?"

"Yeah, I met her once, she is a spitfire I will tell you that."

"Invite me on your date."

Sam looked at her furrowing his brow. "What?"

"Come on, I just want to meet her. See if she plays for my team or not?"

"And how will I explain you?"

"Tell them I am your sister I don't care, she is hot and I have a way of turning straight girls gay anyways."

"Brittany this is a job. I don't need any more issues ok?"

* * *

><p>Mercedes glanced into the mirror once more and then walked down the stairs. As she walked to get her purse the doorbell rang.<p>

"San I got it."

As she opened the door, her face went from a smile to a frown.

"Noah what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were…baby you look fine new dress."

He moved towards her. And she moved away from him.

"First off don't touch me...ever…you need to get out of my apartment."

"You don't mean that I know you still love me."

He went to kiss her, but she shoved his face away from hers. He grabbed her arms as Sam walked up to the door.

"Is there a problem here? Mercedes is this guy bothering you?"

Puck looked at Sam then to Mercedes. Mercedes pushed him towards the door.

"No he was just leaving."

Puck moved from the door and stared at Sam.

"Where do I know you from?"

"You tell me."

Mercedes grabbed her purse.

"Noah I said I wanted you to leave and I meant now not later."

"Baby you are a feisty one." Puck looked at Sam. "Do you know how feisty she is man? She is a wild one."

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I am not your baby now please just leave me alone."

"Look I believe she asked you to leave now be a gentleman and do it."

Puck laughed.

"Man who are you the polite police get out of my face…so Mercedes going out with him is pay back? Since when do you go for the pretty boys? I thought you were into the badasses."

Sam stepped closer to Puck. Mercedes stepped between them.

"Noah we are not together and we haven't been for a while what is wrong with you? Are you drunk or high or something?"

Sam moved pass Mercedes.

"Do you need me to show you that way out?"

"You ain't gonna show me nothing now back the hell up."

"She said leave."

"And I said get out my face."

Puck shoved Sam. Sam stepped closer and punched Puck in the mouth. Puck grabbed Sam and slammed him to the wall. Sam began to punch Puck. Mercedes tried to break it up but they had already begun to fight around the apartment.

"Stop it I mean it stop."

Santana ran down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Mercedes what is happening?"

"San call the police."

As Santana walked to the phone Brittany ran into the house.

"Whoa what is going on here break it up you two…Sam over there and you over on that side…now or would you both like to take a ride downtown."

Brittany walked between them and Santana and Mercedes looked at each other than Brittany. Santana gave her, her award-winning smile.

"And you are?"

"Sorry I'm Brittany Pierce…detective for the police department…I was sitting in the car waiting for Sam and saw your door wide open and one of you screaming so I came running."

Santana beamed. "And are we glad."

Mercedes looked at Santana. Puck looked at both Sam and Brittany. Brittany looked back at Puck with her hand on her gun.

"You wanna take this downtown."

"Naw I'm good should've known he'd have a cop for a friend…but no matter who your friends are this isn't finished by a long shot…Ima catch you later…I'm out."

Puck walked towards the door and left.

Sam moved closer to Mercedes. "Is everyone else ok?"

Mercedes looked at him.

"Sam what were you thinking hitting him like that."

"I was thinking I was gonna defend myself."

"By acting like an idiot."

"I'm an idiot cause I was defending myself."

Mercedes shook her head walking around the apartment. "You shouldn't have hit him you are older you should have been the bigger man you could see he was drunk or something."

"I thought I was being the bigger man when I didn't let him treat you like that. Drunk or not I'm not letting anyone disrespect me."

"I could handle him."

"Well maybe I should leave and let you handle him then."

"Why are you being like this all I am saying is you didn't have to hit him."

"Mercedes he shoved me."

"But he's harmless."

"Harmless doesn't matter when you putting your hands on me."

Santana walked between them.

"Guys go to your corners."

"What is your problem Sam someone says one thing to you and you trip."

"You want me to be some fool off the street who lets guys put their hands on me."

"Well I would think being a teacher you would know how to turn the other cheek."

"So because I am a teacher I'm weak?"

"I wasn't saying that all I was saying was that you shouldn't have got in his face."

"So you want me to just stand there and let him disrespect us both."

Mercedes crossed her arms. "No."

"Then what did you want me to do?"

"I don't like violence ok. If you throw a stone at your enemy he will just find a bigger stone to throw at you when you're not looking."

"Look we need to calm down…I am sorry I hit him but he pushed me."

"I know and you had every right to hit him but you could have just let me handle it."

"Next time I will."

"Ok then I am sorry too."

Santana walked over to Brittany.

"So Brittany how long have you been on the force?"

"A few years…this is a nice place you got Ms.?"

"Santana…you can call me San everyone does."

Mercedes looked over at Santana."

"San I think I need your help in the kitchen."

"You think?"

"San."

"Unt fine…I will be right back."

As they walked into the kitchen, Brittany looked at Sam.

"You let him hit you."

"I had to how would it look me beating him down with things I learned in the force…and look at you running in here like the hero of the day."

"I couldn't have planned it better myself…Santana was all over me…I still got it."

"Ok so how are you gonna explain how you know me?"

"We will just tell the truth we grew up together."

"Ok and you went into the force I went a different route."

Santana peeks through the kitchen door.

"Mercedes you do not pull a woman out of a room with a fine woman like that who was sending all kinds of vibes my way. I mean did you see her it's like the best Christmas present in the world."

"Christmas is two months away."

"And I know what I want Brittany Pierce gift wrapped tied in a bow steaming and all mine."

"Down girl…even though I have to admit seeing Sam fight over me makes me like him more."

"So how bout you guys skip that play and we stay in and watch movies."

"What about you date with Kevin."

"Ok did you see Brittany…oh the things I would do to that girl."

"Ok yeah I think you need to calm yourself down before you scare her off."

"Girl did you see her Body."

"Don't make me get the hose…I'm not playing I'll get it and hose you down see if she likes you while you are all wet and soggy."

"I should spill something on her shirt by accident make her take off that shirt I bet she looks good wet."

"Santana listen to yourself you talking like a horny teenager."

"Girl just one look at that girl has got me feeling like a horny teenager."

The girl's walked back into the room. Mercedes hands Sam the ice.

"Here I got you some ice for your hand."

"Thanks…well it looks like with my hand we won't be able to play that many games."

"Santana suggested we all stay and watch a movie or something."

Sam smiled shaking his head. "Yeah I think we can do that."

Mercedes nodded. "Ok well Sam you can help me get the snacks. And if you don't mind Brittany you and Santana can go grab movie run and we can make the snacks."

"Fine with me."

"San would you and Brittany mind going and getting the pizza or something?

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand. "No problem we will be back."

"Hey don't stay out all night we want to watch the movies sometime tonight."

"Whatever Brittany you ready."

"Yes ma'am."

Santana smiles widely as they leave and Mercedes looks towards Sam. "Shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for being patient, I am in vacation but I know I owed you all an update. I do not own glee but I own the story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked into the kitchen and took the beef out of the fridge. Sam looked at her.<p>

"Ok what are you making hamburgers?"

"No I am making my mother's famous cheese chip dip. You don't eat pizza and burgers together. Well normal people don't."

"Ok anything I can do?"

"Yeah while I am cooking the beef you can get the Cheddar cheese out of the fridge and cut it them into squares."

"Ok."

He watched her for a moment as she put the oil in the pan. He had been fighting the urge to kiss her all day he realized he couldn't fight it anymore. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Empty house just me and you."

"Hey the kitchen is for cooking not for getting fresh."

"Says who."

"Says me."

He spun her around and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closer to him. He stuck his tongue in her mouth with ease, and she felt weak at his kiss. She didn't want to let him go…she wanted to kiss him longer. She wanted to feel like that forever. His kiss stopped the world. He pulled away from her reluctantly once he heard the oil begin to pop. She smiled.

"I better get that."

"You don't have too. I really wanna kiss you again."

"I bet you do." She said smirking up to him.

"I am going to kiss you again."

"Oh really."

"Yep."

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again. As her arms caressed his muscular back he pushed her against the wall. He lifted her blouse and ran his fingers over her laced bra. She held him tighter as he kissed a trail down her body. He moved down her neck and to her shoulder. He unbuttoned her shirt and cupped her breast in his hands. As he kissed his way down to her breast she pulled back away from him.

"Sam I."

Sam stepped back running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry I got carried away."

He looked into her eyes and saw what he had known from her reactions to his touch.

"You're a virgin aren't you?"

"I better get back to the food." Mercedes passed him and sighed. Sam followed her.

"Why do avoid questions we already know the answer too." He asked folding his arms.

"Why do you ask questions you already know?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

Mercedes turned towards him. "Yes ok yes I am I am a virgin."

"Why?"

"What?" she asked cutting her eyes at him.

Sam threw his hands in the air. "I am sorry that came out wrong I meant to say wow and it came out why."

"Look I just haven't found anyone worth having that kind of relationship with ok."

"Cedes its more than ok you are doing what you need to do to make you happy…its nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of it." She turned back towards the beef.

"Then why won't you look me into my eyes?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

Mercedes sighed heavily. "Because I know you aren't."

"And how do you know that."

"I just do."

"Hmmm."

"What your not are you?"

"No I'm not but just knowing that you are I wish I was."

Mercedes shook her head. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"And why is that?"

Sam moved closer to her. "Because I know that you are looking for some guy who is also a virgin to carry you into the sunset."

"No I know it is highly unlikely for guys in this day and age to be virgins…so I have come to terms that the man I marry may very well not be one."

"Well then I guess I am back in the running huh."

She pulled him into a kiss. After a minute she pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah."

Mercedes bit her lip. "But just out of curiosity how many."

"How many?"

"How many women have there been?"

"Honestly six…two in high school and 4 in and after college…the ones in high school I thought I loved them…I thought it was time and both times it turned out not to be true."

"If you loved them why didn't it work?"

"My first love and I were 15 and it just kinda happened. But then it kinda happened a lot just not with me. She became what most guys would call a hoe. So I dumped her."

"And the other?"

"I was 17 and she was 16. I was stupid didn't protect me or her and she got pregnant…she wasn't ready to be a mother and I knew I wasn't ready but I didn't want to abort it…she couldn't face her parents she was too ashamed…in the end we did what was best for her."

"You aborted it."

"Yeah she wasn't ready and I couldn't force her to keep it."

"Sometimes things happen…being young you don't always think of what is right…you think of what works."

"Yeah it took me a while but I never got over the guilt I told myself that the next time I would be careful until we were both ready and I haven't had that problem since."

"I can't say I know how that felt but I think you were brave."

"Yeah well if I was brave I would have fought for my child."

"You stopped a child being born into a family who wasn't ready for it…I don't agree that it's the best way out but that girl was the one who had to make the choice I know you feel it was your choice too but she would have to carry the baby and go through labor you wouldn't it wasn't really your decision."

"I never actually thought of it like that."

"Well now you can."

"You are so smart I must reward you sloppy kiss."

"What is a sloppy kiss?"

He puckers his lips out placed some of the ranch dip on his lips and smacked them together.

"This is a sloppy kiss."

He chased her around the counter and caught her.

"Let me go eww don't kiss me."

"Oh come on its not gonna hurt you."

He kissed all over her face while she tried to pull away. He let her go and she went to the sink to wipe her face. She eyed the water hose and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Let's play who wants to get soaked for giving Mercedes a sloppy kiss."

Sam folded his arms. "You wouldn't dare spray me."

"Oh no."

She held it up.

"I guess you have to ask yourself…do you feel lucky…well do you?"

"You know if you spray me I am just gonna take from you and get you back...so I guess you have to ask your self do you feel lucky…well do you?" He cocked his eyebrows and smiled.

"Whatever always ruining my fun."

She placed it back and eyes her mini squirt gun. She pretended to wash her hands and filled it with water. Mercedes walked up behind Sam squirted him in the back then ran into the living room and hid behind the couch. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water and ran into the living room.

"Come out come out where ever you are."

Sam walked to the side of the couch and she moved to the back of it. As he looked behind the couch she ran upstairs. He ran after her and followed her into her bedroom.

"Cedes I am gonna find you now you can make this easier on yourself and give up."

As he went further into the room she jumped out the closet she squirted his back again and he whirled around and grabbed her. He held the glass over her head.

"You look hot maybe I should cool you off."

"No I'm cool thanks though."

"No you really look hot this should help."

He dumped the water down her shirt with a huge smile. "I love a good wet t-shirt contest." Mercedes pushed him away from her as she screamed.

"Why would you do that now you're going down?"

She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. He fell backwards onto her bed and pulled her down with him.

"Ok enough fun for one day."

Mercedes pinned him down under her.

"You calling a truce old man what can't handle the fire then stay out the kitchen?"

"What…I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Mercedes stood up. "Let's wrestle."

"Say what now?"

"You said you can handle me then let's go for the belt I win I get the title you win well that won't happen."

"Oh no I was on the wrestling team in high school."

"Yeah in the fifties."

"Ouch Cedes that hurt."

She laughed and pulled him off the bed.

"You ready?"

"Let's go."

They circle around each other and Sam lounged towards her. She pulled back and spun behind him. He stepped back and tripped over her. Mercedes jumped on top of him and pinned him down.

"One two three…and the champ once again is Mercedes."

"You cheated."

"Did not."

"Where does it say in the rules you can use a move like that?"

"There are no rules whoever pins first wins and I win."

"I wanna rematch."

He tossed her over and got on top of her.

"Any ways old or young what man would fight a woman when she is on top."

"Well I don't know but here is a woman who will fight a man so I can stay on top."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

They wrestled back and forth and until Sam had her pinned on the floor.

"Give up."

"No way."

He bent down and began to kiss her neck.

"How about now?"

"Hey that's cheating."

"No rules."

She struggled to get free then flipped him over and nibbled on his neck.

"Hey that is not fair."

"Say you give up."

"No."

She moved to his ear and nibbled on it.

"Give up yet."

"Yes truce I give up you win."

"I know I always do."

She moved to the side and he looked into her eyes and smile.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

"What."

"I don't know they trap me somehow."

"You have the sexiest eyes…and lips."

She placed her finger on his lips and trailed it down his face. She whispered in his ear.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I was just thinking that same thing."

"Sam I really like you…you are everything I have ever wanted in a guy."

"I like you too."

"You know I could fall in love with you."

"I think I could too."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Why is it in moments like this people always whisper."

"Moments like this are too precious to spoil with loud voices."

She reached up and kissed him. As her tongue traveled to meet his she knew she didn't want to be with anyone else. Sam pulled back after a moment.

"I think we should go back downstairs."

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana walked into her apartment.<p>

"Sorry about this I thought I had my ID."

"Its ok we got time."

"So this will only take me a second."

Brittany walked into her room and within a few seconds walked back out. Santana looked at her pictures. Brittany stood behind her.

"Those are my parents."

"Oh Brittany you scared me."

"Sorry…they took that about a year before they passed."

"What happened?"

"Natural causes."

"Oh my parents died to."

"I'm sorry."

Santana shrugged. "It's no big it was eight years ago and we handled it."

"You and Mercedes are inseparable aren't you?"

"Almost."

"Yeah Sam and I go way back to."

"So no pictures of your boyfriend?"

"Don't have a boyfriend…. Now girlfriends…well not a steady one that is."

"Yea me neither…boyfriend or girlfriend I mean a few prospects but none serious."

Brittany sighed moving closer to her. "Ok…cool…so if I wanted to kiss you I wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to stop me?"

"Ummmmmmmm DID I say I wanted your lips on me."

"It was just a question."

Santana moved slowly around Brittany. "Yeah and that was just an answer."

So what does a girl gotta do to get a kiss from you?"

"Well she has to be hot, and funny. Really cool and has a job."

"Oh …so what if I took it upon myself to kiss you."

"You wouldn't do that."

"And how do you know."

"Cause you take the risk of me going all Lima heights adjacent on you."

"Really?" Brittany said smirking.

"Yeah ima black belt."

"Yeah in your closet."

Santana moved closer to her. "I could take you."

"And I would let you."

Brittany pulled Santana to her and she pushed her against the wall. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and her tongue caressed hers, as she pulled her to the couch. Brittany laid her on the couch and kissed her deeply. Santana pulled away and looked at her.

"That was…wow."

"Yeah."

"Words aren't your forte huh."

"Ummm."

"Never mind just shut up and kiss me again."

Santana pulled Brittany to her again. Kissing Brittany felt so right. She never felt like that when she kissed anyone. Brittany's kiss was filled with passion and lust and that she couldn't get enough of.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Sam laughed as they returned downstairs and back towards the meat and he went back to the cheese smiling knowing that the kisses they shared were the first of many more and that excited and scared him to the core. He looked over to her flustered face.<p>

"So how long have you and Santana been roommates?"

"Since we were 15."

"And your parents didn't mind that?"

"The beef will be ready shortly."

"You must really have issues with your parents."

Mercedes sighed tuning towards him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because every time I mention them you get defensive and cut me off."

"I just don't like talking about them."

"Did ya'll fight and haven't spoken in years?"

"No."

"So you just don't like talking about them for no reason."

Mercedes slammed the spatula down. "Sam my parents are dead and so are Santana's"

"Wow I'm sorry I just."

"Its fine they died when I was 17 a semi-truck plowed into them…this was the place our parents bought for us for when we graduated."

"They bought it when you were 17?"

"No way before that…see this was the apartment Santana's mom and mines had when they were in college and they bought it when they found out they were both having girls…they met our dad's one night when my mom had a flat and my dad and his friend helped them. She invited them over for some hot chocolate and the rest is history."

"Wow so ya'll were like destined to be sisters."

"Yep…our moms did everything together…they grew up together and so did their mom's and so on. They got pregnant within months of each other Tana is older by two months. We grew up from the womb to now together she is my sister."

"Wow and I thought Brittany and I were lifelong friends."

"After our parents died we just decided to sell their houses and move into here…our families wanted to split us up but we wouldn't have it I couldn't leave Tana and she couldn't leave me."

He saw a tear fly down her cheek. He walked near her and wiped it away. Then he kissed her cheek and held her.

"You have been through a lot haven't you?"

"Yeah but the one thing our parents always taught us was faith. …we always knew they were with us every day."

"Wow I knew you had a story but I didn't know this was it."

She went back to the beef.

"Well the beef is ready have you sliced the cheese?"

"In perfect square cubes."

"Well that wasn't necessary…so from the way you sliced the cheese I can tell you like to cook."

"Yeah…my sister taught me when we were younger."

She placed half the cheese cubes in a bowl and then placed the meat in. she covers the rest of the meet with cheese adds bacon bits and season salt and a pepper and starts to mix the ingredients.

"So Mr. Evans what's your story?"

"My parents live in Nashville."

"And your sister?"

"She died years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok she wouldn't want me to be sad."

"Yeah neither would my parents."

"Yeah well see growing up I was a bad little kid…all the kids in my neighborhood were like older than me…picture a 8 year old hanging out with 14, 15, 16 year olds who were in a gang it wasn't a pretty sight."

"I knew you were a little bad boy."

"Yeah my parents knew it too see they couldn't take care of me and so I was moved from my parents to my sister."

"You were that bad?"

"No I mean they had me in their late 30's. When I was born my sister was like 15. When I moved down here she was a police officer and she loved it the rush of catching the bad guys. My dad was sheriff in Florida so she wanted to be just like him."

"So how if she grew up in Florida did she end up here?"

"Well she went to school here wanted to get away from everything and loved it. I loved it too and I am glad I am here. My sister saved my life I would be in the streets or maybe even dead if it wasn't for her."

"Wow so you owe her your life."

"I guess you can say that…so what did your parents do."

"Well my mom was a teacher and my dad was a police officer…well he was a detective kinda like Brittany…he loved his work. He used to take me to work with him and I got to arrest his friends and interrogate them. Santana and I even got his buddies to play a prank on some guys trying to make the move on us."

Sam laughed. "You two were little devils weren't you?"

"A little…Santana was the cheerleader pretty girl always wore dresses and had her hair different every day."

"And you?"

"Take a guess."

"Hmmm you were the book worm the strait A's queen right?"

"Nope."

"Then what were you?"

"I was a tomboy…I loved sports and I also played in the band and sang in the choir. Every one wondered how we could be so close when we were so different I told them if we were just alike we would not have as much fun as we did in high school or as we do now…so what about you and Brittany."

"I met Brittany and her brothers Kurt and Finn when I was 10. That is when I moved here…they lived next door to my sister. I was on the porch minding my own business when this water balloon went sailing over my head and hit me. Next thing I knew Brittany and her brothers came running towards me and asked if I had any squirt guns. I had millions of them. We stocked up and went hunting for the high school kids who attack them and got me one good.

We had a great time. After that we all became friends…we were all into sports and video games we would stay up all night playing each other just having fun."

"I loved times like that."

"So care to tell me about your ex-boyfriend?"

"Noah wow where to begin I met him when I was in middle school touring the high schools. He was a Sr. by the time I got into high school. He helped me through my parent's death but became a jerk. We were together for years. Like till I was 21 around then he started acting really different…he cheated on me and treated me bad. He became the typical male."

Sam smiled staring down at her. "And what is the typical male."

"He wants what he can't have...when Noah and I dated he didn't want me but as soon as we broke up he's all over me."

"Well I guess your right he is the typical male...however I'm not."

"Good to know Mr. Evans."

She smiled as she heard the front door open.

"Well it looked like they are finally back."

Brittany and Santana walk into the kitchen.

"Wow Sam you're cooking."

"I'm just helping…did you guys get the Pizza?"

"Yep…hey Sam you and Brittany can set up the movies we will finish up in here."

"Ok."

The guys walk out the room and Santana looked over at Mercedes.

"Girl tell me where has she been all my life…she is super-hot and just amazing."

"Tana are you gonna help or rant on and on about a girl you just met."

"Hey I can do both…she told me she and Sam met when they were young…said they are best friends…and I got to thinking."

"Oh Lord we know what happens when you think."

"Well you know we are destined to find best friends to marry."

"Your point."

"Mercedes you mean to tell me you don't see it?"

"See what?"

"Sam and Brittany are best friends…its destiny…when our parents met each other our dads were best friends and so were our moms…then our grandparents were friends it goes way back."

"Ok what does that have to do with Sam and Brittany?"

"Well they are best friends we are sisters they are both hot and single so are we."

"Tana you are taking this to the extreme…we are not going to marry Sam and Brittany you can't even keep a relationship."

"Hey if they were all like Brittany maybe I could."

"Tana grab the cups from the cabinets and put ice in them."

"Cedes just think we could be in the presence of our future spouses."

"Whatever Tana."

"I am serious."

"Tana the snacks are ready…are you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Come on."

"Wait a minute…you're damp."

"What?"

"You are damp…what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing uh huh tell me."

"It was nothing."

"Mercedes."

"It was nothing ok we were cooking then we started kissing and kissing and cooking he chased me with ranch dressing all over his lips and gave me sloppy kisses…I squirted him with my little squirt gun. He -chased me around the house when we got to my room he poured water all over me we just had so much fun Santana I keep denying it but I am falling hard for this one I like him so much."

"Yeah well I can tell you guys better not have been in my room."

"Don't worry us weren't…Now let's just get going them gonna think we ran away."

They walked into the room and saw the Brittany and Sam sitting on the couch and they sat and got ready for a night of movies. Mercedes placed the food onto the table.

"So what movies do you want to watch we have Netflix and Hulu?"

Mercedes grabbed the remote looking towards Sam and smiling. He was wearing her down and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys for the love. As promised here is the Samcedes Fic based on my very first book. Enjoy and remember I do own the story just not the glee filled characters!

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later<strong>

Sam and Brittany stood outside the girl's apartment. They had a picnic packed and ready to go.

"Britt are you sure about this. I am not sure today is the best day to do this."

"I am sure, you said we need to move up your time line so spending all day together should do the trick."

They walked up to the door and Brittany knocked. Santana opened the door and looked as if she had been crying. Brittany steps closer to Santana.

"Tana what's wrong did something happen?"

"Huh oh no I am sorry today is just not a good day."

"What's wrong?"

She looked around outside then back at Brittany.

"Come on in."

They walk in and see Mercedes on the couch in tears. Sam walked over to her.

"Cedes what's wrong…why are you crying why are you both crying?"

Mercedes sat up and leaned against Sam. He looked down at her.

"Baby what's wrong."

"Today is just a sad day…its ok. We are ok."

Brittany looked at Santana who was leaning next to her.

"What day?"

Santana looked at Mercedes then back at Brittany.

"Our parents died eight years ago today."

Sam felt Mercedes cry harder. He held her tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Mercedes moved deeper into Sam's arms. "I don't know I just didn't think you would be interested."

"Hey look at me." Sam lifted her face to his. "I am interested in anything that has to do with you."

He pulled her up off the couch.

"Ladies today we are going to celebrate…go upstairs and get dressed."

Santana rolled her eyes. "What."

Sam smiled wisely. "Well we were going to take you out anyways so now we have a real reason we are going to celebrate the life your parents now go and get dressed."

Mercedes looked at Sam.

"Celebrate their life they aren't here anymore."

"Cedes I don't believe they would want you to be upset. I would think they would want you to be happy that they did live a great life. And raised two very beautiful and smart women…I want to take you out as a thank you to them."

Santana looked at Brittany then Sam.

"We are going to be upstairs give us about a half an hour."

"Ok well we are going to ice skating so dress warm."

"We will be ready."

She pulled Mercedes up the stairs. Brittany looked at Sam.

"I forgot today was the day. Kurt suggested a picnic and skating and I just went along not realizing they would be sad." Brittany punched Sam in the arm. "You should have warned me."

Sam moved from her. "Ok first of all. Oww that hurt. And second, I tried to tell you, but you know I can never get a word in, while you and Kurt are talking."

Brittany folded her arms staring at Sam as he watched the stairs. "You are falling for her that is why you went along with my idea. You wanted to be here for her."

"I don't care about her like that or anything more than this assignment I am doing my job."

"Uh huh tell me another lie."

"And what about you."

"What about me."

"You have never planned a picnic in your life. You wanted to impress Santana cause you're falling for her."

Brittany shrugged. "What she's hot and I loves my lady kisses. But I am not the one undercover here."

* * *

><p>Mercedes looked out the window.<p>

"Sam is sweet."

Santana held up a pair of dangling earrings. "Yeah they both are."

"I think you were right."

"About."

Mercedes turned towards Santana. "I think they are the ones."

"You feel it too then."

Biting her lip Mercedes stood. "Yeah Tana. I think I am in love with Sam no falling involved."

"Hey are you sure you are up to going out today."

"Yeah he is right we need this to have fun in their memory together…and what more fun could we have sitting at home than being out with the men of our dreams."

"All right then let's get dressed."

* * *

><p>Sam, Brittany, Mercedes and Santana are sitting on the bench drinking hot chocolate. Sam stood up.<p>

"Care to join me for a skate my dear?"

"Sam I would love to but I want to finish my hot chocolate take Tana I am sure Brittany won't mind."

Santana stood up.

"We will be back."

As they skated off Brittany looked at Mercedes.

"So you seem to be falling for Sam."

"And why would you say that?" Mercedes said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Because I see the way you look at him."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

Mercedes turned her body towards Brittany. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I think I am in love with your best friend."

"What?"

"It just kinda happened but Brittany I wanted to make sure it was ok with you I wanted to see what you thought of me you know see how the best friend sees you."

"And that is why you sent Santana with him."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah if we aren't cool nothing will ever work with Sam, and I really want it to work."

Brittany looked at her for a moment then sighed happily. "I don't think he could find better if he tried and I mean that…you are so good for him."

Mercedes beamed. "Well you are so good for Santana. She puts this guard up around everyone but you. It's like she can be herself with you. Be truly happy."

"Yeah I like her a lot."

Brittany laughed "She gets me…and I get her…if only things were different."

"What do you mean?"

"I a, meant if I met her a while ago we could have been having these good times."

Mercedes nodded taking another drink. "I hope this is the first of many conversations…I like talking to you."

"Yeah I like talking to you too and may I say that you and Sam make a great couple."

"Yeah we do… you guys too."

Brittany stood. "Hey you wanna go join our dates before they forget we exist."

"I would love too."

Santana looked over at Mercedes and Brittany as they pretended to be figure skaters and skated around them. She looked at Sam.

"You know she really likes you."

"I hope because I really like her too."

"I can tell you guys seem really happy."

"Well so do you and Brittany."

"Yeah I like her…she seems so much like me I can see us going the whole way…like I can see you and Cedes…she would kill me if she knew I told you but she is falling in love with you."

"Yeah her ex might have other plans though."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about Puck…he only wants something from her we don't know what though."

"And how do you know he wants something from her."

"Cause when they were together he was always in trouble now she is over him he wants her back I don't buy it and neither does she."

"Watch out."

Mercedes and Brittany grab Santana and Sam. They all fell to the ground. They all laugh as they struggled to get up.

* * *

><p>Sam looked over his file when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey Sam its Mercedes."

"Hey how are you?"

"I am pretty good how are you."

"Kinda tired I can't believe we didn't leave your house till after 6 this morning."

"Yeah well after laser quest you were tired…and sleep half that time."

Sam smiled leaning back in his chair. "It is not my fault you have a comfortable lap."

"Uh huh well that is not why I am calling you anyways."

"Ok so what's up?"

Mercedes bit her lip. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we together just hanging or what?"

Sam sighed, he thought he had more time before that question. "Cedes people don't need labels we like each other and we are hanging isn't that enough."

"Yeah I guess." She said sighing.

"Ok so is that why you called?"

"No actually I'm having trouble on a problem and was hoping you could help."

"Ok go to the chat room and I will be there waiting for you."

"Ok thanks...um maybe while we are online we can talk about what we are doing tonight?"

"I would rather talk about it either over the phone or in person I just want to hear how you feel you know...does that sound dumb?"

"No not at all I completely understand...how bout you come over and help me."

"Mercedes you know if I come over we won't be studying."

"Ok fine online help then…but after you help me online your coming to see me maybe we can go out again?"

"I would like that...so I will talk to you online and see you in say an hour and a half?"

"Make it two and we got ourselves a deal?"

"Ok two it is...bye."

"Bye."

Sam hung up the phone then picked it up again and dialed.

"Brittany its Sam."

"Hey Sam, what are you up to I just got done talking to Santana I don't know what it is about her but she can always but a smile on my face."

"Yeah well that is because you are falling for her."

"Nope, has to be something else."

"Uh any ways need your help?"

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"I need you to log on to for me."

"More tutor work?"

"Yeah Mercedes is having problems again."

"She is too smart for that all she needs to do is have a little more confidence she gets the answers right most of the time…but I can do it."

"Thanks bye."

* * *

><p>Santana ran to Mercedes's room.<p>

"Girl you have to come to the door like now."

"Why...can't you see I'm studying? And shouldn't you be studying too?"

"Fine if you don't wanna see what your ex has for you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What is Noah up to now I told him I don't want anything from him."

They walk into the living room and out the front door. Mercedes saw Puck standing in a carriage.

"Boy what are you doing?"

"It's all a part of your 7 days of birth."

"I was born on one day and that isn't till next week now what I want to know is why you are in front of my home and why are you here with a horse and buggy when we are not together."

Puck shoved his hands into his pockets. "I just want to show you I have changed and to please give me a second chance."

Mercedes laughed. "No!"

Puck sighed. "Well at least take a ride with me it's the least you could do."

"No, the least I could do is take you back which is never gonna happen."

Santana looked at Mercedes.

"You know he's not gonna go away right?"

"Then you go I am not gonna give him the thought that I want him back cause I don't."

Mercedes turned towards Puck.

"Look Noah I am flattered that you went all out this way just to make me feel good on my birthday but I can only accept gifts that don't have hidden meanings."

"Then take it as a peace offering."

She looked at him then at Santana.

"Fine...but only around the block...and Santana has to come too."

"Hey you don't have to ask me twice."

The girls get into the carriage and Puck instructs the driver to take off. Mercedes looked around the park.

"This is really nice."

"I hoped you would like it." Puck said as he put his arm around Mercedes. She moved away from him.

"Don't get it twisted I am not with you this is a peace offering remember now touch me again and you know what'll happen."

"Point taken."

"Good."

Puck clapped his hands together. "So you going out with that Sam dude?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know I mean we spent many years together it's only fair we share our love life details."

Mercedes laughed. "Noah the only thing I am going to share with you is my fist in your mouth if you don't stop questioning me…I am still mad at you for hitting him what were you thinking any ways."

"He was in my face. I had to show him who was the true badass."

Santana bust out laughing. "Puck he could have broken you."

"But he didn't did he?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as Santana shook her head. "Whatever."

Puck moved closer to Mercedes. "Cedes, why you playing you know you want me back."

"What I want is for this carriage ride to hurry up."

"Man you are hard to please."

"Noah you could never please me."

* * *

><p>Sam looked at the carriage and couldn't believe it was Mercedes who sat next to Puck. But why did he feel so jealous he was only using Mercedes to get what he wanted. He began to take pictures. He kept thinking to himself that this woman he was forced to lie to was only a piece to him once the case was closed he didn't have to deal with her again so why these mixed emotions?<p>

Mercedes looked at her watch.

"It's almost eight I need to get back to the house."

Puck looked up.

"I don't trust him."

"Who?"

"Sam."

Mercedes sighed. "You didn't even give him a chance before your macho man act took over ima say it again you shouldn't have hit him…and anyways I thought we talked about you being in my business whatever I have planned isn't any of your concern ok."

"Sorry for caring I am just looking out for you."

As the carriage arrives back at the house, she saw Sam sat on her porch. She jumped off and walked up to him.

"Let me grab my coat and we can be on our way."

Sam sighed folding his arms. "So this is what you do."

"What?" Mercedes cocked her eyebrow.

"You get off a date with one guy then hop on another?"

"What?"

"Every time I see you...you are with him."

Mercedes crossed her arms. "If I was on a date with Puck don't you think it would have been just him and me not Santana too?"

"I need to know what is going on."

"He brought this over for my birthday."

"What today's your birthday?"

"No next weekend is."

Sam laughed. "Your excuse is he got you a ride in a carriage for your birthday next weekend."

Mercedes threw her hands in air. "It's the truth...I don't have to prove anything to you…you are not my man if I wanna date 20 guys I can and you wouldn't have a say anyways...you know I like you hell you know I am in love with you and yet you sit here like a jealous little boy…I am sick of guys like you who have to control every aspect of a girl's life…as a matter of fact I really don't feel much like being around you so you can leave."

Mercedes turned to leave but Sam grabbed her arm. "Oh so that's how it is you lead me on this push me away."

Mercedes yanked her arm away from him. "No one lead you on, we went out had a great time but you never agreed to be my boyfriend if I recall when I mentioned that we were you said and I quote "people don't need labels we like each other and we are hanging" or did I get that wrong."

"No you…"

Mercedes folded her arms across her chest. "So you admit that we aren't together?"

"Well that is a little…"

"You need to make up your mind."

Puck jumped up.

"That's right."

"Noah shut up…Sam this is a little much for me anyways I think that for right now I am gonna go and relax…so goodnight and goodbye."

She turned to leave as Sam laughed. "You are so childish."

Mercedes whipped around and Santana moved to the side. She was not about to be caught in the cross hairs. Excuse me? What the hell did you just call me?"

"He called you childish baby."

"Noah I swear if you say one more word I will castrate you! Sam you have to be the stupidest guy I have ever met. So by your definition because I don't wanna go out with you I am childish…so what because I am not trying to be tied down by a man who doesn't want what I want out of a relationship right now I am childish."

Sam moved closer to her. "If you didn't like me you could have told me I am not a little boy I can take rejection but don't go around acting like I am the one playing this game you are on this hot and cold kick one minute you really like me your falling hard and then the next I find you with another guy."

"I was not with another guy I told you what happened and if you don't believe that then too bad for you."

"Well I don't."

"Then leave me the hell alone because right now I don't want nothing to do with you…so good bye have a nice night."

"Mercedes."

"I said good bye."

Mercedes brushed past him and she walked into the house. Puck laughed.

"Better luck next time."

Sam moved closer to him. "Man if you don't get out of my face."

"Because I told Cedes I would be nice I am just gonna leave."

He smiled as the carriage pulled off. Santana looked at Sam.

"You are not doing a good job at keeping Mercedes."

Sam threw his hands in the air and then ran them threw his hair. "She is too much I mean we were just on the phone and she was talking about how she wanted to see me then she gets with her ex."

"Sam she wasn't trying to get with her ex she didn't even want to go but me being me talked her into cause I thought it would be nice…not to hook them up but after today I realized Puck doesn't want her back I can tell he just likes messing with you."

"This is not how I wanted today to go I was ready to tell her we could be exclusive…I don't know why I blew up."

Santana smirked "Jealousy."

"I don't get jealous."

"Well you just did."

Sam laughed. "No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

Sam sat on the stairs shaking his head. "Man what is wrong with me."

"Do you really like Cedes?"

"Yeah I do I have been fighting it but today proves that I am falling for her hard…how can I make this right?"

Santana patted his back. "Give it a couple of days."

"A couple of days are you sure?"

"Yeah I am I know my sister just give it a few days then talk to her get her some roses white ones cause she loves them and put on the charm."

"Ok…how bout we take her out for her birthday I'll even invite Brittany."

"Well if you insist."

"I better go I'll give it till her birthday which is?"

"Next Saturday."

Sam stood. "Yeah next Saturday and we will go out I will make all of the reservations and everything just make me sound good to her ok."

"Yeah will do and you put in a couple good words for Brittany…she is amazing."

"Yeah she thinks the same about you too."

Santana beamed. "Are you serious?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Well then good cause I was wondering."

Santana smiled as they parted ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looked at the pictures he took. He had to figure out why Mercedes is so important to Puck. And further more why she was so important to him. He listened to what Santana had to say but Puck had to want her back.

One minute he's out partying with girls all over him then the next buying Mercedes stuff. Sam was missing something and he knew the only person who could help was Mercedes. Sam paid for the dozen white roses and walked to his car. Santana said give her time and he did…he called her last night and they talked for a while. As he was driving over to Mercedes's he began to smile…he had no idea why he was liked her so much when he told himself was that she was a case.

He knew she was getting to him and as much as he wanted to avoid falling for her it was too hard. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. She was smart and beautiful and she made him happy. Like truly happy. She was someone he could really see a future with and that scared him. He even agreed to go to church with her. And as much as he hated to admit it Mercedes was playing a major role in his life and he wasn't sure if it was a good role or a bad one.

He walked up her stairs and knocked on her door. As he was standing outside, he heard a faint scream. He went around the back and it became louder. It was Mercedes's voice and she sounded like she was in trouble. He pushed against the door until it opened and ran to the room where he heard Mercedes scream.

As he opened the door with his gun out ready to shoot he saw no one in the room but heard her scream again. At that point, he realized she was dreaming. He shoved the gun back into his ankle holster and walked over to her bed. He gently shook her and her eyes rushed open. She looked around the room then back at Sam.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you but when I heard you screaming I thought you might be in trouble...so I pushed against the door and ran up here as fast as I could."

"You could hear me out side?"

"Yeah what's going on?"

Mercedes rubbed her head sighing. "It's these dreams; they are getting worse and more frequent."

"What dreams?"

Mercedes bit her lower lip.

"I used to have dreams all the time about my dad and a man...my dad was in a ware house and he was surrounding by these guys. They were making a deal or something I am not sure really. He left and the guy told his friend to kill my dad. I woke up screaming and my dad said he was ok. And everything was going to be fine. Then he left with my mom and Santana's parents and next thing I know people coming and telling us they were dead. That was a couple months before they died."

Sam exhaled running his hands through his hair. "Wow that is kinda freaky."

"Well now I am having the same kind of dream. Someone is breaking into my house and attacking me. Santana says I should tell someone in authority but how dumb will that sound. I told my dad and he thought I was crazy."

"I think she's right if you are not sleeping because you are afraid of the dream. Then you need to talk to a professional. Maybe it's something in your life that is triggering your thoughts."

"But I dunno what it could be I mean my life is pretty dull."

"But if you had to think of a situation in where your life was similar to the dream could you?"

Mercedes laid back against the head bored. "Umm...well...back when Noah and I broke up we were victims of a drive by. We were at his house and people just started shooting at us...Noah told me it was a mistake but I dunno they were focused on his house."

"When was this?"

"Years ago after that I was like forget it...people have come up to me and threatened me and made me feel horrible I even got jumped once but ever since we broke up things have been calm except..."

"What except what?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but I got this envelope in the mail and it was addressed to me I opened it had this letter."

She got up and grabbed the letter. Sam looked at the letter then reads.

"Tick tock your time is nearly up...who is it from?"

"I don't know at first I thought it was a joke but I got a phone call last night and they said the same thing."

Sam moved closer to her and took her hand in his. "Maybe you should tell someone in authority about this."

"I was thinking about that and I think I have an idea of who to talk to."

Sam looked into her eyes.

"Really who?"

"Well remember in the chat room you told me about Brittany's partner you knew...I think you said his name was Evan or Evans something like that."

Sam looked around the room rubbing his neck.

"Uh yeah him well he might be a good person to go to but you might want to talk to someone else like Brittany I mean you do know her and she really is good at what she does."

"Well you said he was the best cop you knew."

"Maybe...look how bout I take the letter and show him then I can ask him what you should do and if need be you can talk to him face to face."

Mercedes nodded. "Ok I guess that's fine."

Santana ran into the room.

"Mercedes...Mercedes are you all right?"

Mercedes jumped up.

"Sweetie I'm fine why."

"Ohmigosh I was so scared I mean I came home and the door was wide open I thought something had happened to you."

Sam laughed.

"That was my fault I heard Mercedes scream and I ran into the house trying to see what was wrong."

Sam stood up.

"But I will go fix it."

He walked out the door and down the steps. Santana looked at Mercedes.

"Those dreams are getting to be too much now people can hear you outside."

Mercedes put her hand up. "Look I know and I am trying to control them but I can't and the scary thing is last time I had dreams like this they came true...I am seriously afraid of what is gonna happen to me."

Santana hugged Mercedes tightly. "Mercedes you are my best friend and I am behind you one hundred percent ok."

"I know I just have a strong feeling that something isn't right and something bad is going to happen in the near future."

"Well I am here no matter what."

"Thanks."

Sam walked into the room.

"Ok the door is fixed and I forgot to give you these as an apology for the other day."

He hands her the roses.

"Please forgive me?"

She looked at the roses then to Sam.

"Well Sam...when you give me such wonderful roses and a sincere apology like that how can I resist."

He smiled and leans in for a kiss.

Santana smiled.

"Wanky! If you guys are going to make up I will leave now."

Mercedes laughed as Santana walked out the room.

She stared at Sam. She knew he would kiss her again and she couldn't wait. As he moved closer to her she closed her eyes and felt love surge through her as his lips touched hers. She melted into his arms as his tongue fought hers for attention. She shuddered as she felt the power of his kiss. He stepped back and smiled Mercedes glanced up at him. She was speechless. Sam looked at his watch then back at her.

"Well I should probably let you get changed we meaning Santana, Brittany, and I are taking you out for your birthday…I'm gonna run out for a minute but I will be back."

"What…you're leaving?"

"Yeah…I have something to take care of but just get dressed and I will be back...oh yeah wear something that says...I am going out with a sexy tall amazing man."

She laughed.

"Sweetie I've sexy and tall men before, you are nothing new."

Sam smirked. "Uh huh go get ready."

He walked out the room and she smiled. She sat up on the bed as the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mercedes hi its Brittany is Ev- I mean Sam there?"

"Uh no you just missed him you can try his cell."

"I did and of course he isn't picking up."

"Oh ok well if you will excuse me I have to get ready…shouldn't you be getting ready too or are you not coming."

"I'm coming Santana already got on me about not picking her up yesterday…if she wasn't so cute I would not even bother."

"Are you serious?"

Brittany laughed. "No…I do like her a lot but don't tell her that."

"I won't as long as you don't tell Sam that I really like him."

"Anybody who has eyes can see that you two have fallen for each other."

"I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing."

"Santana told me what actually happened with your parents."

"I figured she would it was bound to happen I mean after you guys took us ice skating I knew you would ask."

"You know she believes that Sam and I may be the ones you guys are going to marry."

"She told you that?"

"Granted she was half sleep and most likely will deny it."

"I think I love him Britt but is that enough?"

"I dunno can you see yourself married to him."

"Well yeah I mean I could see how that would happen."

"And can you see you and him having a family."

"Of course… but is love this simple."

"Trust me it's not simple."

"What do you mean?"

Brittany cleared her throat. "I mean love is never simple…look I think you and Santana are great and all I can say is if you do love him then no matter what happens trust that love."

"Ok and the way you are talking something bad is about to happen."

"I am not saying all that all I am saying is that love has ups and downs and to be honest you and he just met."

"I met him last year."

"But you just started dating a couple months ago."

"True."

"Well then just trust it ok, I better go and let you get ready."

"Yeah ok."

"All right seeya."

"Brittany."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Oh and Brittany."

"Yeah?"

"I am glad that you have taken a liking to Santana I think you are going to be good for her and who knows maybe she will be good for you too."

"I don't know but what I do know is that if I don't get off this phone Santana is going to cuss me out and as hot as it is I don't want to have it ruin your birthday, so I will see you tonight I will be there around 7 ok."

"See ya then."

She put the phone on the hook and ran into the bathroom she had better get ready too.

* * *

><p>Mercedes ran into the room as the phone rang.<p>

"Hello."

"Happy Birthday big sis. How are you doing today?"

"Unique! Thank you. How are you baby?"

"I'm good. How are you doing? I called last week but Tana said you were out. So who is he?"

"He?"

"The guy keeping my sister out all night?"

"His name is Sam and he is super cute."

"That is really good. You need to come up here I miss you."

"I want to but you know your grandmother never forgave me for staying here."

"She's just mean you know that."

"Yeah…I know you were hurt too though."

"I wasn't hurt I wanted to stay too but you know who wouldn't hear of it. But we talk all the time and send pictures so I still get to see my sister."

"Unique you know I didn't want to leave you don't you?"

"Yes I was only 9 when it happened. I knew I couldn't stay with you."

"You were only supposed to stay with her till I was 18 but which was only a few months away."

"But she fought it I know. Well I am about to be 18 soon so I can make up my own mind."

"Yes you will I am so proud of you."

"Yeah I'm proud of you too. Going back to school after all these years."

"Yeah well I have two more to go."

"You're doing it though. So what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. I am going out with Tana, Britt and Sam they won't tell me where though."

"That is good. Well I should let you go I know you want to get ready."

"I am getting ready as we speak. I'm so nervous. I am gonna tell Sam I am in love with him tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah I am in love with him."

"Wow he must be something special to get you to say you love him."

'He is. So what about your love life."

"Well there is someone but I don't wanna jinx it."

"Ok I get it. So call me later?"

"Yeah I will. Promise. Enjoy your day."

"Ok I will. Love you baby."

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and looked in the mirror. She took the rollers out and finished getting ready.

* * *

><p>Puck looked at the huge goons standing at his desk.<p>

"I told you guys this situation will be fixed just give me a little more time."

"Howell thinks you're stalling…she hates that...if you are playing us we'll find out."

Puck sighed running his hands through his Mohawk. Mercedes always hated it but he thought it made him look tougher. "Look I'm gonna come through I just need a few more hours."

"Three hours is all Howell guarantees once the time is up we will take matters into our own hands."

Puck nodded. "Ok three hours that is all I need."

They turn around and walk out of the office and to a car. As they knocked on the window, Sam rolled it down and stared at them.

"How'd it go?"

The bigger of the two folded his arms. "We told him he had three hours and he knows Howell isn't one to be messed with."

"I'll tell Howell you stay on him if he sneezes I wanna know about."

They nodded as Sam drove off.

Puck looked at the door. He needed to get to Mercedes and he needed to do it fast. Puck jerked as someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rory sir."

"Come in."

Rory walked into the room and took a seat.

"The shipment is ready and the drop point has been made."

Puck stood grabbing his coat. "Good...good this may be the biggest drop we have ever attempted to do I am trusting you to make it go as smoothly as possible."

"You can count on me I have been your right hand man for a while now and have I ever let you down?"

"No that is why I am confident that you will not let me down...now go on and get out of here it goes down in three."

Sam walked into Howell's Office. He smiled closing the folder her was reading.

"Sam I take it everything went well."

"Perfect sir tonight's shipment should go smoothly."

"Good and Karofsky and Azimo?"

"Are with Puck so to speak...they are reassuring everything is going according to plan?"

"Ok well I know you have that training in Maryland tomorrow so your services are no longer needed. As long as everything is set we should be good without you."

"Everything is set on our end. I should be back in three days."

Howell smiled widely. "You know I deal with Detectives for this reason. You all know what to do and how to do it."

Sam smirked. "Well you do pay me to be on my game. Speaking of which. Jake was released today. I pulled some strings to make that assault charge just disappear."

Howell stood from his desk and nodded. "Good man. You have been with me for two years and I swear if it wasn't for you half my guys would have been locked up."

"Just doing my part. Well I have to make an appearance at the Precinct. Chief Sylvester needs to see me. Then I head to the airport. I will have my cell on me if you need me. Other than that will see you when I get back."

Howell nodded. "Ok…I'll see you later."

"Sure thing."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys for the love. As promised here is the Samcedes Fic based on my very first book. Enjoy and remember I do own the story just not the glee filled characters!

* * *

><p>Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wear a red spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves, her makeup was subtle and she wore black 4 inch heels to finish her look. Mercedes smiled in the mirror as Santana walked into the room.<p>

"So what do you think?"

Santana smiled widely. "I think that dress is too hot to wear to a restaurant so that makes it perfect."

"You don't think it's too much."

"No it's your day...Sam's eyes are gonna pop out of his head…you do realize that you are really close to turning into me don't you?"

Mercedes walked over to her desk grabbing her diamond studs. "What are you talking about just because I am trying to look cute I am turning into you?"

"Girl I have never seen you looking in the mirror checking yourself out being all cutie cute pie over here you really like Sam don't you?"

"I just want to look good for him there is nothing more than that."

"Nope I really think that we are in love in love with Mr. Smith."

"Fine you win ok I am in love with Sam Smith but I can't help it Tana I know it's a little soon but I know he is the one. I love him he makes me happier than I have been in a long time I didn't want to fall for him, hell I tried everything in my power not to fall for him…I tried to make myself mad at him, convince myself he is no good for me but Santana I have finally fallen head over heels in love with this guy."

Santana pulled Mercedes into a hug and sighed. "Now that is something I have waited too long to hear and you were the one telling me you would never fall in love it was over rated and how you were the anti-love."

"I know isn't this crazy?"

"Well have you told him?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No…I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know how if you are in love with him you owe it to him and yourself to suck it up and tell him I mean what is the worse that could happen…ok don't answer that I still think you should tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"He will."

"How do you know?"

"I saw it in him like I saw it in you…Mercedes this guy has made you smile more, you are actually happy."

"Well I could say the same about Brittany."

"In I am not in love with her I am in like there is a big difference."

"Uh huh well if I fell I know you will fall hard for her…she told me that you two were talking and you told her that she and Sam were going to be our futures."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest "I said no such thing."

"Really?" Mercedes said cocking an eyebrow. "Because she was like when you were half sleep pretending to be awoke you said it."

Santana laughed. "Ok stop playing because I know you lying."

"No I am not she told me."

"Oh God…she's never gonna wanna be with me thinking I am some loser thinking about marriage after a few months."

Mercedes applied her lip gloss and smiled. "Tana she doesn't think that I have it on good knowledge that she is really liking you."

"Who told you that?"

"I cannot tell but what I can tell is that she really likes you."

"Hmmm."

"It's weird though I was talking to Brittany and I told her I really like Sam and she told me to hold on to that…that something was going to happen to test me and to just hold on to the fact that I am totally falling for Sam."

Santana shrugged. "Well its true isn't it I mean stuff happens and you just have to be prepared."

"Yeah well let me finish getting ready."

"Yeah I got to finish too I came up to tell you the guys were here."

"Ok well I will go keep them company or if you get done first you can."

"Ok…Cedes?" Santana said stopping at the door with a huge smile.

Mercedes looked up from her desk. "Yep."

"Happy birthday."

Mercedes smiled widely. "Thanks sis."

* * *

><p>Puck walked up the stairs to Mercedes's apartment he had pink and red roses in his hand. He did a breath check as he rang the doorbell. He stepped back and frowned as he saw Sam open the door. They stared at each other and almost in unison they both blurted out.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

Puck looked into the apartment.

"Where is Mercedes?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?"

Puck scoffed. "Well not like it is any of your business but I am here to give her the gift I got her."

Sam blocked his entrance.

"Oh how sweet but she is not available for you to see right now...so if I was you I would leave."

"If you were me you probably would...now move."

He pushed Sam aside and walked in just as Mercedes was walking down the stairs. Puck and Sam look at her and both their jaws dropped. Puck moved closer to her.

"You look so wow...umm these are for you happy birthday."

She walked down and over to Puck.

"Umm thank you Noah, but why are you here?"

"I just wanted to drop your gift off."

He handed her a box and she looked and Sam before she opened it. When she did open it, she saw a diamond necklace.

"Oh Noah this is so beautiful but I can't accept it."

Sam walked over to Mercedes's side and looked at Puck.

"There you did it now leave."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Mercedes can I talk to you in private please...it's really important."

Mercedes looked at Sam and then Puck.

"You have two minutes that's all I can spare."

They walk into the kitchen as Sam checks his watch and goes to sit next to Brittany on the couch.

"Who was at the door?"

"Puck."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

Puck walked towards her in the kitchen.

"I know you feel you can't take it because we are not together and I understand you have moved on and while it hurts I accept it...I was hoping we could make a trade."

"What do you mean a trade?"

"Do you remember that black ruby necklace I gave you?"

"Yeah I wear it all the time see."

She pulled the ruby from under her dress.

"I would like it back."

"But this was a gift from you to me you said it was a symbol of our love and friendship."

"Please understand that I hate doing this. But as I told you when I gave it to you, it belonged to my great grandmother down to my grandmother then to my mother. I wanted to keep it in the family and when we were together I thought we would be married but now that there is no hope I would like it back...it's the last piece to our relationship...please I need closure."

Mercedes looked down to the necklace. She loved it even though it was from Puck. But she knew what she had to do.

"Noah you didn't have to buy me a substitute necklace."

"I know but it is something I wanted to do...just to say you will always have a piece of my heart."

She reached behind her neck and released the clasps on her necklace. She handed it to Puck.

"Thank you Mercedes...you may have just saved both our lives."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing I am going to let you and your new boyfriend enjoy your birthday…but I hope the offer on your friendship is still good…Mercedes we have known each other for a long time I don't wanna lose you as a friend too."

"Noah you will always have a friend in me."

He kissed her cheek then walked out of the room. Sam had just gotten to the door when he walked out. Puck walked past him but the tuned towards him.

"If you hurt her...I will kill you."

He walked out of the door. Sam saw Mercedes walking out of the kitchen rubbing her neck. Sam walked over to her.

"Did he hurt you?"

"What? No Noah wouldn't hurt me in anyway."

"Then what's wrong?"

"He um took back the black ruby...it just felt weird."

"Why it was his you should be glad you're done with him...I thought it was kinda weird he let you have it after the break up."

"No the weird part is when he said that I just saved both our lives...well any ways let me go get my coat and Santana so we can go to the restaurant."

"Ok."

As Mercedes walked up the stairs, Sam walked back over to Brittany.

"Hey Britt I have a question for you...how much are black ruby's worth."

"Umm I think a couple million."

"Wow that much."

"Yeah that's a lot of money."

"Don't drug dealers sometimes buy black rubies as a way to hold a large sum of money?"

"Well yeah like if they are trying to hide it from the cops, they buy things worth a lot of money to shave some of it off...why the interest you think that is what Puck did?"

"I think so and if it is then I know why Puck wanted Mercedes...I wonder if that's why he moved the drop to tonight?"

"Well if you want I can find out what you need to know I got Walter on standby."

"Can you call him?"

"Yeah give me 20 minutes…if they ask where I am tell them I needed some air."

"See that's why you're my best friend…do you want us to meet you are the restaurant?"

"Yeah right I wanna see how hot Santana looked in her outfit."

"Yeah I my eyes almost popped out when I saw Mercedes."

"Evans, do you know what you're doing Sampson went undercover just like you saved a girl's life had to watch her for a while fell in love with her."

"Oh really what happened to her then cause you know he's married."

"Yeah well that's his wife…been married 15 years actually, he told us the story today it was so beautiful, sad you missed it."

"Go see what you can find out ok and hurry up the girls will be down any minute…and your wrong it won't happen like that trust me I am in it for the promotion I have no feelings for her if any I feel sorry for her."

Brittany laughed. "Yeah right you can believe that if you want to but I am warning you just be on your guard a smart girl like Mercedes she can mess with your mind."

"How do you know?"

"I am tutoring her remember."

"Hurry up."

Brittany walked out the door. Ten minutes later she walked back in and saw Sam on the couch.

"They still aren't ready?"

"You women take forever."

"Oh shut up! Anyways, Well Walter told me that the black ruby is worth millions maybe even billions and in the wrong hands well you know the story."

Mercedes walked down the steps and Santana follows.

Brittany smiled. "Wow."

Santana walked over to Brittany.

"I thought you'd like this outfit."

Sam walked over to Mercedes.

"You look so beautiful tonight."

"You look very handsome yourself."

"Thank you."

Brittany walked over to Mercedes.

"I have a gift for the birthday girl."

"Brittany you should have."

They laughed as she opened it and smiled.

"Now normally I would hate a gift like this but it's perfect."

She held up the frame with a picture of her and Sam in it.

"I didn't know what to get you and that seemed perfect."

"Brittany you are awesome I love it and I know just where to put it."

She hugged her and walked to the fireplace and placed it with the picture of her mom and dad.

"Now we just need one of you and Santana and it will be complete."

Santana smiled and Mercedes grabbed her coat.

"Ok so shall we go?"

Sam walked over to her.

"Hey you think I am going to let Brittany out do me…here open my gift."

She opened the box and saw a diamond shaped topaz stone bracelet.

"Oh Sam this is so beautiful."

"Your beautiful…I only hoped it could do you justice."

"Thank you. I love it."

"Well I saw it I knew it was for you."

"Thank you so much its perfect." Mercedes hugged him rightly.

"You're welcome…now shall we go?"

"Yes just let me grab my wrap."

She handed it to Sam and he placed it on her shoulders. Mercedes smiled.

"Come on Tana you and Brittany can make out later."

Santana laughed as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>As they sat inside the intimate restaurant Mercedes laughed as she and Sam walked back to the table they had left Brittany and Santana on the dance floor. Sam looked at his watch.<p>

"Somewhere more pressing to be Mr. Smith?"

"No place is better than this."

He leaned over and kissed her. Mercedes smiled widely accepting the kiss. She sighed leaning against him.

"Question."

"Answer."

"What separated me from the many girls I know you could have."

"What?"

"Why me…I mean I am short only 5'3…a little too big for most guys..."

"You are not fat."

"But I'm not skinny."

"I know your thick…in all the right placed."

"Answer the questions and stop the flattery."

"You stand out…when I first met you all I could think was I wanna get to know her better…you hold yourself up at this level I can't explain it…you made me want to get to know you by being you."

"Really."

"Yes really you made me realize that I want a real woman not a fake one all these other girls don't appeal to me like you do."

"You got another kiss for me?"

"Of course."

He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He looked away.

"Mercedes could you excuse me for a second I need to visit the little boys room."

She laughed as he got up and left. Mercedes looked on the table and saw Sam left his phone. As his phone began to ring, she looked around for Sam and when she saw he was not coming back soon she picked up.

"Hello."

"Whoa who is this?"

Mercedes was immediately annoyed with the woman on the other end of the line. "Who is this?"

"I asked you first."

"Don't call my boyfriend's phone with an attitude."

"Your boyfriend? I don't know who this is but Sam Evans is mine."

"Who? This is Sam Smiths phone?"

"Wait…this is Quinn Sam Evans girlfriend. I could have sworn I dialed the right number. I am sorry. I haven't heard for him in a while and he and his partner Brittany are working this case…and I am totally blabbing to a stranger."

Mercedes glanced over to Brittany.

"Brittany Pierce, the Detective?"

"Yeah you know them?"

"I know Brittany… So your boyfriend is Sam Evans?"

"Yeah. I am so sorry I was snotty towards you I just thought for a minute he was cheating on me again."

"Oh that's ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mercedes hung up the phone.

"Cheating again?"

She looked in the incoming calls, and saw Quinn's name. She looked at the rest of the numbers and saw Puck's number. And a number for a man named Howell.

"What the-"

She went through his picture files and started to look at his pictures after about three of a car that looked like Puck's she saw a picture of her and Puck at the movie theaters. A few minutes later Sam returned back to the table.

"Hey you wanna dance again we can't have Brittany and Santana show us up…uh what's wrong?"

She glared at him then stood up and tossed the phone towards him.

"Who is Quinn?"

"What?" Sam says caught off guard. He glanced down and realized he left his real phone at the t able. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath.

"What hmm…he says what well let me ask the question again?"

She stepped closer to him.

"Who the hell is Quinn?"

"What are you talking about? You went through my phone?"

"No see it's really a funny story really a girl named Quinn called for Sam Evans...I told her she had the wrong number...the funny thing is her name popped up. How do you know Sam Evans but more importantly why is there a picture of Puck and me at the theater? You told me you were running late?"

"I can explain Mercedes."

"Then please do…because I am confused I mean Brittany has called you Evans a couple of times…you seem to know exactly what to say and when to say it and oh yeah you have a gun."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "And how do you figure that."

"I told you my dad was a cop I saw your ankle holster this afternoon now tell me what is going on."

Sam looked around. Santana and Brittany had just walked back to the table.

Santana walked over to her. "Mercy what's wrong?"

"I am waiting for an answer from Sam...or do you prefer to be called Evans?"

Santana looked from Mercedes to Sam.

"What is going on here?"

Sam looked at her.

"Fine you want the truth yes I am Sam Evans."

"What?"

She fell back into the chair feeling like she was just punched in the chest. Santana looked from Brittany to Sam.

"Sam Evans your partner."

"Yeah one in the same."

"I am Sam Evans...Sam Smith is my alias...I am an undercover Detective I joined the force right out of high school...I have been following Noah Puckerman for some time now...4 years to be exact. We have been following him in connection with certain cases."

"And that also means that you have been watching me too."

"Well I had to watch you while you were dating him...but once you stopped...I stopped...but once he got interested again I needed to know why."

"But you have been my tutor for a year. I hadn't talked to Puck until our date."

"A source told us he would be contacting you so I had to get in."

"So it's not a coincidence that you asked me out the night I saw him. You knew he would be there. You set me up."

Sam sighed. "I just wanted to move things along."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want to see him?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Mercedes laughed. "So all this time and the dates the tutoring…you and Brittany."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Is a lie I didn't go to college I haven't even been tutoring you...Brittany has…but we are friends everything about us I told you about us is true though..."

Santana stood up and stared at Brittany.

"Is this true…you guys have been using us?"

Mercedes stood up and got into Sam's face.

"So everything...all the words...and the kisses...the gifts they are all a lie."

She removed the bracelet and Sam shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Wait Mercedes I had to...Puck is involved with a drug ring and I had to find out how and why. And if you were too."

"If I was too? Are you kidding me? You actually thought I was mixed up in whatever Noah was."

"Mercedes we didn't mean to assume the worse or hurt you we had to it was our assignment we had to do it."

"So using me was your assignment…it was your job?"

"Yes and I know that it was wrong but I had to."

She picked up her glass of water and splashed it in his face.

"You are a coward and a liar. You used me for a job? I trusted you. I loved you and you were using me the whole time. What you go out with me kiss me make me feel loved and wanted then run home to your little blond skinny ass girlfriend and laugh because you got the big girl to fall for you? Yes that's right I saw her picture too. I shouldn't be surprised that's your girl, that is who you are right and I was just an assignment."

"Mercy."

She threw the bracelet at him.

"You stay the hell away from me...if you ever come near me again I will have you arrested cop or not."

She walked out the restaurant and towards the parking lot. He followed her. Santana looked at Brittany.

"How could you?"

"Tana I went out with you because I liked you it had nothing to do with anything other than that."

She slapped her.

"You are just as bad as he is how could you lie like that…I told you stuff I never…you stay the hell away from me."

"Tana."

"I mean it."

She grabbed her coat and walked out.

Sam grabbed Mercedes's arm.

"You didn't drive."

"Let me go."

"Mercedes wait."

"No you wait I said leave me alone."

"Mercedes listen to me you might be in danger."

"Why don't you listen…I have had it up to here with you men who prey on girls for your twisted enjoyment I know that you don't have to date your assignments all you wanted was to get some…I am through you come near me you even breath my air within 20 Evans and I will personally kick your ass myself how's that."

"Mercedes how about we go back in and talk about this."

"Screw you."

She walked back towards Santana's car. She saw Santana walking toward her.

"Cedes are you ready to go I have had enough of this."

"Yeah let's go my birthday is already ruined."

"But Mercedes I can explain it all."

"Whatever I don't want to hear it I have nothing to say to you."

As she tried to get into the car he grabbed her arm. She took his arm and twisted it then flipped him on his back.

"I told you don't touch me."

She got into the car and they drove off. Sam laid on the ground for a moment. As he got up Brittany looked over at him.

"Dude what happened?"

"She flipped me a girl 5'3 flipped me and I am well over 6ft."

"Yeah first off she is a woman and second I think she was pissed."

"Ya think."

"So how are we gonna fix this."

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>As Santana walked into the house, Mercedes stared at the sky. How could this happen all this everything a lie? She walked in the house and headed to her room. She grabbed her favorite bear Mr. Snuggles and began to cry. Santana walked in after her.<p>

"Mercy lets go."

"Where?"

"Matt and I are going to a party."

"You don't even care that Brittany screwed you do you?"

"I don't worry about guys or girls I told you I always have a plan B."

Mercedes scoffed. "A plan B are you kidding me?"

"Ok so it sucked I really liked her but I am not gonna go and cry over some pussy…so let's go."

Mercedes shook her head. "You go and have a good time ok."

"Cedes."

"Tana I am not really in the mood to go out and I don't like Matt."

"It's your birthday you need to have fun."

"I can't."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Because what."

Mercedes sat up angrily. "Because I was right about everything…I told you that I didn't want to fall for him but you convinced me to talk to him…I fell in love with a lie…do you know how stupid I feel right now. How stupid I must be to have fallen in love with a lie. I had a gut feeling and once again I listened to you and got screwed."

"Once again."

"Remember in the first grade when you convinced me that those pills were candy and we got rushed to the hospital I told you that they didn't look like candy but no were convinced they were candy."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Wow one time."

"You would think that but let's think of something more recent shall we I told you that Dave and Azimo were bad news you convinced me I was wrong and what happened we ended up at the police office trying to explain to my dad that it wasn't our fault and we weren't drinking."

"Just because you got screwed by Sam doesn't give you the right to take out your anger on me?"

"Oh come on you were just as hurt by Brittany don't you dare tell me you don't have any feelings for her cause I know you do and going out with Matt will only make you feel worse."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Brittany may have been cute but that is it. And you know I don't stick with one person anyways. I have to test the field see what is out there. So I want you to fix your face and come with us."

"Santana what part of I am not going anywhere with you don't you understand?"

"I don't know what your damage is Cedes but you need to calm down."

"Santana I know that you were falling for Brittany and the only reason you are going out with Matt is to make yourself feel better cause you don't want to feel hurt well deal with it we were screwed ok and it is all your fault."

Santana laughed walking to the door. "It is not my fault that you fell in love with him I just told you to take a chance at love and you did and you will not keep targeting me for trying to be a good sister."

"A good sister? Do you know how I feel right now? No? Well let me tell you. I feel like my heart will never heal again. Like all I want to do is crawl under a rock. My feelings were real and his were fake. I told you what would happen and you just made things worse. Go ahead Cedes. Trust me. What a load of crap. And as for me targeting you. Well get out my room so I won't have a target."

"Mercedes." Santana felt a shock hit her heart and her eyes welled up at the comment. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"What? it's your fault I was ready to move on away from him I didn't want to fall for him I told you that but no you told me to stay with him he may be the one."

"Sorry for caring next time I will just keep my mouth shut."

"Now that would be helping me."

Santana looked at her then stormed out the room and slammed the door. Mercedes looked at the door and was tempted to go after her but just sat on her bed as her tears filled eyes closed. She laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Puck looked at Howell in disgust.

"You have the money now please be kind enough to leave my office."

"Puck you upset me I thought we had a deal you gave me the Ruby but where is my shipment information?"

Puck grabbed the suitcase.

"Here...now I don't owe you anything else until you hold up your end of the bargain."

"Thank you Puck it has been a pleasure doing business with you I hope one day after all our debts are paid we can be friends again."

"Don't count on it. We never were friends."

"Oh come on we used to be good friends."

"Getting me mixed up in this mess doesn't make us friends...there is the door."

"Ouch that hurt...Azimo...Karofsky lets move out…we will meet you at the dock in three hours don't be late."

They walked out the building. Howell looked at his guys.

"Keep an eye on him I don't want him going anywhere."

"Yes sir...but you don't think he is stupid enough to leave or talk to the cops?"

"No but a lot can happen in an hour and he has three…so I want to let him know if he spills his guts he's gone."

"But boss isn't he gone anyways?"

"Yeah but he doesn't know that."

Howell walked away and got into his car. Sam looked at him.

"Are we good Howell?"

"Yeah Sam we're good what time does your flight leave again?"

"In about two hours. I just stopped by to make sure everything went well and see if you needed anything."

Howell looked at him. "Well I do need you to find out everything you can about Puck's little girlfriend."

Howell pulls out a photo of Mercedes.

"Cute."

"Yeah I guess if you like em curvy…her name is Mercedes Jones."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"You may remember her father Brain Jones. We were cool or so I thought. He was a cop."

"Oh so this is personal."

"Not really…all I want her for is leverage because if he got stupid and went to the cops we are going to need it."

"It seems like you know everything about her."

"I want to know her schedule and things like that. I need to make sure Puck realizes we are not playing with him…I know he's talking to the cops and I don't like that so I want more information and I want it before the drop. I know you are leaving but you are also good at what you do, so I am counting on you to get me anything you can think of that would be use to me."

"Ok I got you and don't worry you will have all you need before I leave."

"I can always count on you."

"Yeah you can."

"Cause you know if you screw up."

"Howell have I ever screwed up."

"No and let's keep it that way."

The car drives off.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was asleep on her bed when she felt a hand caress her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Puck on the side of her bed. She sat up pulling the covers closer to her.<p>

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

He moved from her side.

"Please don't be startled I just wanted to see you before I left."

"What do you mean before you left? What's going on here and how did you get into my apartment?"

"Calm down ok...I never gave you back your key."

Mercedes looked around the room and jumped up. She knew it was a dream but she couldn't wake herself up. She began to hit herself on her head. Puck looked at her.

"Umm what are you doing?"

"This is a dream I know it is you didn't just break into my room."

"This is not a dream Mercedes something is about to go down and I need to leave...now."

"Please don't tell me that Sam was right."

"Sam your new boyfriend Sam? What does he have to do with this?"

"Tell me what it going on ok."

At that moment, they hear someone bust down the doors. Mercedes turned towards Puck.

"What was that?"

"I don't know...but I am going to find out."

As Puck walked out of the door Mercedes heard a crash. She ran out the room right into the chest of a big man.

"Whoa where are you going?"

He picked her up.

"Put me down."

He held her tight as she struggled to get free.

"Oh I love a fighter…come on I know you can do better than that what about all those self-defense lessons you took…come on lets have some fun."

"If you are looking for fun then you will enjoy this."

She moved her legs up and kicked him in the head. As he dropped her, she saw the bat. She picked up the bat and began to swing it at the guy. As she swung another guy grabbed her and threw the bat to the ground. He looked at the guy on the ground.

"Karofsky get up...Puck left but I think we got something better."

"Let me go or so help me."

"So help you what? You can't do a thing now I got your hands and he got your legs now shut up."

They tied her hands and legs together then gagged her mouth. They pulled her out the door kicking and squirming.

* * *

><p>Sam looked at the pictures he knew there was something he was missing but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He knew that Howell had sent Karofsky to watch Mercedes so all he had to do was tell Karofsky, that Howell had relieved him so he could get inside and talk to her. As he arrived at her apartment, he saw the place covered with police. He saw Brittany and walked over to her.<p>

"Brittany what happened?"

"We have a problem Howell's guys were here. I guess they followed Puck here."

"Is Mercedes ok?"

"That's the problem we can't find her."

"What? What do you mean you can't find her?"

"There looked to be a struggle and we think they have her…Santana is a mess and I can't even comfort her…she won't talk to me but she is worried…she said she came home and noticed the door open…when she walked in she saw that the house was a mess and blood on the ground."

"I'll go in and talk to her."

Sam walked into the house and saw Santana on the couch.

"Sam...Sam you gotta find her I don't know what happened I left at 10 and got back at 11 and she was gone."

"I'm gonna have Brittany stay here with you just in case something happens."

"No I don't want her here."

"Look I know you both hate us right now but you need to have someone here."

"Fine leave any one you want but her…I'm only letting you help because they said you know who did it."

"Ok I will have Walters stay with you and Santana don't worry I will find her I won't rest till I do."

"Yeah you better find her or I swear I will-"

Sam held up his hands. "I know. I will find her."

He walked up the stairs, looked into the hall, and saw the bat on the floor. He looked at the floor and saw the stain of blood.

"Mike can you get that sample right there it might be a match."

As Sam turned around, he was face to face with Puck.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sam."

"I know where they have her."

"Ok."

"Did you hear me I know where they took her...It was supposed to be so simple but it wasn't."

Sam pulled him into Mercedes's room. He wanted to know how much Puck thought he really knew but he couldn't risk his cover being blown.

"Tell me what happened."

"Look I've been in some stuff with this guy named Howell. I owed him some money so I took back the ruby."

"You put a couple million dollars into that ruby didn't you?"

"It was the perfect cover I knew if Mercedes had it...it would be safe."

Sam tried to remain calm he wanted to yell at him to get to the point he knew all this stuff already but he couldn't let Puck know so he had to go by the book. Sam stared at him.

"But you paid him so why does he have Mercedes?"

"Because it wasn't enough money and we still have business to take care of. I broke up with Mercedes to stop her from being a target for Howell...but getting closer to her so I could get the ruby caused Howell to wonder...I think he knows I am working with the cops."

Sam ran his hands over his hair. "What? Who are you working with?"

"The FBI they promised me a fresh start if I helped bring them Howell."

"But why would they have me follow you if the FBI were taking care of you?"

"Because we knew if something went wrong you could protect him or arrest him whichever came first."

Sam turned to face Chief Sylvester.

"But you had me treat him like a suspect."

"That's because until he went through with the plan he was a suspect."

Puck looked at Sam.

"If you want to see her alive again we gotta move fast Howell is very impatient."

Coach Sylvester folded her arms.

"I agree Sam you and Brittany get over to the docks...Puck said that is where the next drop is."

* * *

><p>As Sam and Brittany sit in position his mind drifted to Mercedes wondering if she was ok, and what they were doing to her. Brittany spotted Karofsky.<p>

"Hey there's Karofsky...but what is that in his hands?"

Sam took out his binoculars.

"It looked like a bag."

He grabbed his radio.

"This is 95 in position...we have spotted one of Howell's men he is carrying a big black bag...come in 90."

"Over 95 this is 90 and we have a central view."

"What's your position?"

"Ten yards northeast of you and waiting command."

"95 to 87 please respond."

"87 in place awaiting your command."

"Roger that."

Brittany looked at Sam.

"Well it looks like we aren't going anywhere any time soon."

"Yep looks like it…the way Howell told me the drop should take about an hour…they have to sort and process all the paper work so just in case the shipment got stopped it has legitimate papers."

"So why aren't you inside?"

"I told Howell I was going to Maryland for training."

"And he took it."

"What can he do as far as he knows I am the best at finding information seeing who's with who that kinda information…and I need to continue to do my part as a detective as well."

His words dragged off and Brittany looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my fault she's here."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Howell everything he needed to know about her."

"Why?"

"I had too but I thought I could get to her before they did."

"Ok…so tell me the truth, are you here because you wanna do your job and you got her into this or is it because you are in love with her."

Sam took out his binoculars and sighed heavily looking around. "I don't love Mercedes…just like I know that you don't love Santana."

"There is nothing wrong with falling in love with a beautiful woman who makes you feel really good about yourself."

"I am an officer doing his job that's all...now I am trying to concentrate."

"Look you can tell me we go way back…I have no problem telling you that I really liked hanging out with Santana she is amazing and I haven't even known her as long as you have known Mercedes so I know you love her."

Sam sighed heavily. "Since we do go way back you should know me well enough to know I don't love her."

"Yeah I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"Can we please concentrate on our job?"

"I am gonna tell you this I am gonna make up with Santana first chance I get."

"Good for you."

* * *

><p>Mercedes looked around the building. She tried to move but felt a sharp pain in her arms. She looked down and saw that she was tied up. Howell walked into the room.<p>

"Oh so our guest of honor is awake."

Mercedes glanced at the older man who was smiling at her. She glanced at him and noticed that he was a very attractive man. In an Uncle Jesse kinda way. She frowned looking at him. "Who the hell are you?"

Howell smirked. "Calm down sweetie I don't think I like your tone."

"I don't think I care."

She mocked his tone. He looked at Azimo and nodded. Azimo opened the door and Mercedes saw Puck.

"Mercedes I'm sorry."

Howell looked at Puck.

"Where is my stuff?"

"Let Mercedes go first."

"Now is not the time to grow a pair Puck where is my shipment?"

Puck folded his arms. "I said let Mercedes go first."

"Oh we want to take charge do we...well you want me to let her go well ok I'll remove her from chair."

Howell walked over to Mercedes, grabbed her from the chair, and tossed her to the floor.

"Karofsky do it."

Puck looked at Howell.

"Do what?"

Karofsky walked over to Mercedes and bent down. He grabbed her and took her over to the wall. He placed her on to a hook.

"Put me down now."

Puck moved closer to them. "Let her go Howell."

Howell looked at Puck.

"Oh the fun is about to begin."

Karofsky began to slap Mercedes. Puck ran over to them but Azimo grabbed him and tossed him over the table. Puck jumped back up and tried again as Azimo held him back.

"Leave her alone."

Karofsky grabbed a board from the ground.

"So Mercedes you like hitting people with bats...well here have a taste of your own medicine."

He swung the board and hit Mercedes on her side. Mercedes let out a gruesome scream as Karofsky continued to hit her.

* * *

><p>"95 please respond."<p>

Sam picked up his radio.

"This is 95."

"Sir we have tapped into the alarm systems...and have the video equipment up and running."

"Good."

"Also we have planted listening devices in place they are ready for you to listen."

"Thanks Chad. Tell everyone to hold their position no one moves unless I give the ok."

"Yes sir."

Brittany opened her laptop and typed in the password. As she turned up the volume, they heard a loud scream. Sam turned towards the laptop and saw the picture on the screen. Brittany looked towards Sam as they watch in horror Karofsky beat Mercedes. Sam grabbed his gun.

"I'm going in."

"You can't go in we don't have enough on Howell you're gonna ruin your cover."

"So you want me to sit here and listen to an innocent woman being beaten."

"I don't like it trust me I would love to bust in there but even though you are in charge here you have orders too."

"I know but they are gonna kill her I gotta get in there."

Brittany shook her head. "He won't kill her Howell isn't stupid.

Sam grabbed the handle to the door.

"Wait...look Howell is calling him off...just give it a few more minutes ok we need more evidence."

Sam looked back at the screen as the server went back to the gruesome sight of Mercedes's bloody body. He had to follow his orders but how could he allow her to be in pain like this. But he knew if he barged in there and broke his cover Howell might just kill her.

"Karofsky I think you made your point."

Karofsky backed away from her. Puck looked at Howell.

"Can you let her down please?"

"No leave her up there."

Karofsky looked at Howell.

"Sure thing boss."

Puck looked at Azimo then to Howell.

"Look I have your stuff just please leave her alone...she has no idea what's going on please."

Howell smiled walking closer to him. "I'll make you a deal...work for me full time and maybe we can let her go."

"Is that all I have to do yes...yes I'll work for you now let her go."

"Azimo...Karofsky bring her here."

Karofsky lowered her to the ground and they dragged Mercedes to Howell. He looked at Mercedes and slapped her.

"Hey...you said you would let her go."

Puck ran over to Howell but Karofsky stops him.

"And I will as soon I know she won't tell anyone what she saw here."

"She won't believe me she will take it to the grave...Howell she can't even walk come on."

Howell looked at Puck.

"Karofsky lift her face so I can see her."

Karofsky lifted her face to Howell's.

"Now tell me sweet heart you won't go to the cops with anything you may have saw or heard now will you?"

Mercedes looked at Howell then spit on him.

"When you get caught and I know you will I hope you end up in jail like you belong?"

"Woohoo a pistol this one…little girl do you know what you are doing…didn't your father ever tell you…you mess with fire you get burned?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to use mouth wash?"

Howell smiled widely. It had been a long time since he met someone with her spirit. He couldn't deny it turned him on a little. "Wow…you are a feisty one…hmm how do you feel about older men."

Mercedes smiled sweetly. "How do you feel about Lorena Bobbitt?"

Howell looked at her and then back at Puck. Sam pulled out his gun.

"All right Brittany we need to get in position."

"She is gonna get herself killed."

"Naw Howell likes her…the smarter she gets with him the more he likes it…we have about 10 minutes before he gets bored of her unless she upsets him…which she will cause she knows how to get to people…unfortunately that is one of her gifts."

"Ok I will radio everyone to get in positions."

* * *

><p>Howell looked at Mercedes.<p>

"You are exactly what this business needs I bet you could make me millions of dollars…how bout you work for me and I forget this whole mess."

"I don't think so."

"You are missing out on a great deal."

Mercedes stood tall despite the pain she was feeling. "You know I don't get why people are afraid of you…you don't do anything yourself always got your loser buddies over her working for you…you are smart though I will give you that…if you don't touch anything you can't get blamed but you are completely un intimidating."

"Little girl I am the most powerful man in this state."

"I don't know why…my dad always told me having money doesn't mean you have power."

"Your dad was a poor man he was a loser that's why he said that."

She tried to move closer to him but struggled.

"My father was not a loser you are the loser."

"I am a loser I could kill you and no one would ever know it was a murder."

Mercedes smirked. "But you wouldn't do it would you…you are nothing but a coward who hides behind his own men."

He slapped her and she fell backwards.

"How is that for a coward huh…try me now bitch…don't you know I can break you and not think twice."

"Yeah your real man now hitting a woman Woohoo yea."

He walked towards her but stopped and sat back in his chair.

"Never mind I am bored Azimo dump her."

Puck moved over to Mercedes and helped her. "What dump her...dump her where? Howell you said you would let her go."

"I said that yea so what I changed my mind…if she wouldn't have insulted me maybe I would let her go but she knows too much and I just don't like her so Azimo do what you need to do and be done with it."

Azimo grabbed her away from Puck and she screamed. "If you don't put me down I am gonna-"

"My dear these ideal threats are funny but tiring Azimo man handle her come on."

"Now to finish our drop...bring me my stuff."

Puck pulled himself away from Karofsky and walked over to the door.

"It's in my trunk."

Howell looked at Karofsky.

"Follow him once you have the stuff you know what to do."

Karofsky nodded and followed Puck out the door. Sam looked at the screen.

"Where is he taking her?"

"I don't know but Puck is getting the shipment."

Sam picked up his radio.

"This is 95 I want everyone in position we are moving in now."

The officers take their placed and barge into the warehouse on the dock.

"Brittany you have to make sure they get Howell…I may not be able to blow my cover with Howell but Azimo will believe anything."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta save her."

"Go then I got everything here under control…take your radio in case you need back up ok."

"Yeah you just get Howell and I will make sure Puck and Mercedes are ok."

"Ok call me as soon as you find her."

Sam ran off the dock. Puck looked at Karofsky.

"Here now get away from me."

"Is that all of it?"

"Yeah now leave me alone."

Karofsky pulled out his gun.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Puck held up his hands backing away. "What are you doing?"

"I have orders to take you out."

Karofsky pointed his gun towards Puck.

"Are you sure those were your orders and it wasn't to let me go free and go about your way."

"No I am pretty sure it was to kill you take the money and dump the body before anyone notices."

Karofsky took a step back and Puck heard the gun roar and started patting himself down till he saw Karofsky fall to the ground. Puck looked up and saw Sam standing in front of him.

"Puck are you all right?"

"Yes thanks man. Did you kill him?"

"Should graze but he hit his head on the dock so he should be out cold. Now where did Azimo take Mercedes?"

"I don't know he took her to his car and they wouldn't tell me where."

"We gotta go find her now."

They walked away from Puck's car and towards Sam's.

"What does his car look like?"

"It's a red contour."

"Ok come on we gotta get to her before it's too late if anything happens to her I don't know what I would do."

"We are gonna find her Sam."

"Yeah well if you wouldn't have gotten her into this mess we wouldn't have to find her now would we."

* * *

><p>Mercedes felt her way around the inside of the trunk. She felt a needle type nail. She began pushing on the trunk as hard she could.<p>

"Let me out of here."

"Shut up."

"Let me out now."

She started pounding hard.

"If you don't shut up."

Azimo pulled the car over. He walked over to the trunk and opened it. Mercedes looked up at the hood and tried to jump out. Azimo loosened her grip on the top of the trunk and pushed her back down.

"I told you to shut up."

He slapped her and she fell back into the trunk. He slammed the trunk shut and walked back over to the driver's seat…he didn't see her put her feet up to stop the trunk from closing. As he started the car again she held down the trunk so it wouldn't fly up.

Sam looked out the window trying to spot the car.

"Where do you think they would take her?"

"Look I don't know Howell told Azimo to get rid of her."

"I'm gonna call Brittany and see if she got anything from Karofsky or Howell."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I really love reading them. I am so glad you like it. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own glee but I do own the story so enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Mercedes felt the car come to another stop. She let go of the trunk and untied the rope that was wrapped around her feet. She tried to untie her hands, but it was too difficult. She gave up and felt the bottom of the trunk. She wanted to see if she could tell whether the car was in park or still in drive. She gave up and decided it was time to run. She heard Azimo on the phone so she gently lifted the trunk. She looked at her surroundings and saw the woods. It would be hard for her to run with her hands tied up and body bleeding and sore but she had to try.<p>

She tried to be as quiet as she could. She felt the car move to drive. It was now or never. She lifted the trunk and hopped out of the car and ran. Azimo looked back and saw her running.

"Hey what are you doing get back here."

He jumped out the car and began to chase her through the woods.

"Help...help me...someone please help me he's trying to kill me."

"Get back here…I hate running."

Mercedes ran through the woods and saw a big log on the ground. It took a minute to pick it up with her hands tied. After she grabbed it, she stood behind a tree. Azimo looked around.

"Oh come on I wasn't even gonna hurt you I only wanted to scare you."

He walked in front of the tree where Mercedes was hiding. Mercedes gripped the log tight and began to run and swing it. She stopped when she heard a big thump on the ground. She looked at Azimo on the ground and dropped the log and began to run holding her side.

"Hey that's the car."

"Where?"

Sam pulled over to the side and jumped out followed by Puck. They ran up to the car.

"Where are they?"

Puck looked around.

"I don't know...look the trunk is open I think he's ditching her in the woods."

Sam pulled out his gun.

"You wait here."

"No way I am coming with you I got Mercedes into this mess and I am gonna get her out of it."

They ran into the woods. Mercedes stopped running and grabbed her chest. She was finding it harder to breathe. She looked ahead and saw a faint light. She knew if she could just get to the light, she would be fine. Mercedes pushed herself to run faster. As she approached a parked car she ran up to the door and banged on the window. She saw a guy get out the car.

"Miss are you all right?"

Mercedes tried to answer but she felt her breaths were coming in shorter and shorter. She began to feel the pain in her side and felt weak. Mercedes fell to the ground and the guy hovered over her he looked and his girlfriend.

"Marley, call the cops she's hurt."

* * *

><p>Sam looked around the woods with his phone flashlight as he called Mercedes's name. He looked over at Puck.<p>

"I can't see a thing."

"Me neither I don't know where else to look."

They heard a rustling sound. Puck turned around.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounded like it came from over there."

He pointed to his left. They walked over to where the sound came from. Puck tripped over Azimo. Sam ran over to him.

"Puck are you ok?"

"Yeah I tripped over something."

Puck felt around."

"It's a body...and it is still breathing."

"Is it Mercedes?"

"Umm no its way to long to be hers I think it's a guy...its Azimo."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel his muscles...he is out cold."

Sam pulled out his cuffs.

"I get it now...Mercedes got out the trunk and he followed her in here...she must have hit him…man I underestimated her."

Puck ran his hands through his Mohawk. "So then where is she?"

"I don't know but I pray that she's safe."

Sam pulled out his radio and tossed it at Puck.

"I'm gonna cuff him you radio Brittany and tell her where we are and to get here."

Sam looked at the officers as they walked out the woods.

"Did you find her?"

"No but we will keep looking sir."

"Let me know as soon as you find something."

"Yes sir we will."

Sam walked to the car and Brittany walked over to him.

"Well we caught Howell and both his men I would say today is a good day."

"A good day...Mercedes is missing...we have no idea where she is or if she is ok."

"Sam, men are walking these woods if she is in there they will find her."

One of the officers walked up to Sam.

"Sir I am sorry but my men have looked all over the woods and we cannot find her...now there is a road a little bit further out she may have made her way through there we are calling the hospitals and other places we should hear something soon."

"Thanks Rory I really appreciate what you and your men are doing out there."

"No problem sir anytime."

Mercedes opened her eyes to find a shining white light facing her. She closed her eyes to stop the burning from the light she heard a voice muffle something as she opened her eyes again she saw a white male looking back at her.

"Miss do you know where you are?"

Mercedes looked around the room she saw white walls and flashing lights.

"No."

"You are at Johnson Memorial Hospital...can you tell me your name?"

"I can't feel anything but pain."

Mercedes looked around the room again only to find her surroundings spinning out of control then she saw nothing everything around her turned black.

* * *

><p>Sam paced back and forth while trying to figure out what to do. He and his men had been searching for almost twelve hours and have found nothing. There was no trace of Mercedes anywhere. Brittany walked over to him.<p>

"Look you and I both know that if she hasn't been found yet she most probably made it out woods and is at some hospital...now I know you feel responsible about what happened but you did the best you could."

"Yeah well until I find Mercedes my best sucks."

He walked towards his car and sat in the driver's seat. At that moment his phone rang.

"Hello."

"It's Santana have you found her is she safe Brittany said you would call me but you didn't is everything all right why are they saying we have a missing body on the news tell me she's alright."

"Santana calm down I am doing all I can but you being this upset isn't gonna help right now I promise I am not giving up till I find her."

Santana grew angry at Sam's comment. "If you were doing everything you could my sister wouldn't be missing. This is your fault you brought this to us so you find her and fix this or I swear to God I will chop off your balls and feed them to you."

Brittany ran to the car.

"Sam we gotta move now I just got a call from memorial hospital they brought in a woman fitting Mercedes's description about 10 hours ago."

"Santana I promise it won't come to that. I gotta go I will call you as soon as I can ok."

He hung up the phone and looked at Brittany.

"Did they say if she was awake or anything?"

"No all they told me was that she was brought in by a couple and if it was her we would need to get there quick fast and in a hurry."

"Ok well let's go."

Mercedes looked around the room and saw a man staring back at her.

"Who are you and where am I what are you doing to me?"

"Calm down please I am Doctor Shue and all I am doing is testing your vitals."

Mercedes looked at her body covered in bandages.

"What happened to me?"

"We aren't sure we were hoping you could tell us...what is the last thing you remember?"

"I...uh...I...I don't know."

Dr. Shue looked over at the nurse then back at Mercedes.

"Well can you tell me the day? The year?"

Mercedes looked around the room. Then back at the doctor. He sighs.

"Let's think of something easy what is your name?"

"It's uh my name is I don't know...how can I not know."

She began to panic and starts shaking. Dr. Shue looked over at the nurse.

"We need the authorities here now I'm afraid she has amnesia."

"Yes doctor."

As the nurse left Dr. Shue looked at Mercedes.

"Think back is there anything you remember anything at all?"

"I can't I don't remember anything."

The nurse walked back in followed by Puck, Sam and Brittany. Puck walked over to the bed.

"Mercedes are you alright we were so worried about you."

Sam moved to the other side of the bed.

"I am so sorry about what happened you deserved to know the truth and I haven't been honest with you but I will be from now on."

He goes in to hug her but she moved away.

"Mercedes I know you are mad and you have every right to be but please don't act like you don't know me."

Mercedes threw her hands in the air to push Sam away from her. "Please stop touching me I don't know Mercedes and I don't know you."

He stood back up and looked at the doctor.

"What's going on?"

"I'm afraid she has amnesia she doesn't remember anything...not her past or the present she doesn't even know her name."

Puck walked over to the doctor.

"How could this of happened?"

"Well she has several bruises all over from head to toe and she was badly beaten when she was brought in here. I don't know how she made it…the gentleman who brought her in said she was running out the woods and ran to his car and just passed out…I don't know how she got to the car all I know is as much as a fighter as she may be it will take a lot to bring her memories back and there is a chance that she may not even remember at all."

At that point Santana ran into the room. She walked over to Mercedes and grabbed her hand.

"Mercedes are you alright we have been worried all night looking for you…I am so sorry about our fight you were right I…"

Mercedes looked at Santana and pulled her hand away. Brittany walked over to Santana.

"She doesn't remember anything."

Mercedes looked at Santana deeply. Santana sat on the bed and looked at her

"Your name is Mercedes Nicole Jones you and I are best friends have been since we were born."

She grabbed Mercedes's hand.

"We grew up together you and I have been through so much together we are sisters."

"You're my sister?"

"Yeah."

"I think I remember you."

Sam looked at the doctor again.

"What is that about?"

"Well if there was a bond built there between them bonds are strong it's good she is starting to feel it."

"Ok so where are our parents why aren't they here?"

Santana looked at Mercedes.

"Um...both our parents died in a car crash when we were seventeen."

"What?"

"They were coming back from dinner when a semi-truck swerved and hit their car."

Mercedes looked at Santana for a long time, she sighed squinting her eyes. "They were celebrating."

Santana nodded. "Yeah…your dad got a promotion."

"We were at home…watching movies and waiting up for them…we waited all night."

"You remember?"

"It just hit me."

The doctor walked out the room followed by Sam Puck and Brittany.

Sam sighed. "So how can we make her remember more?"

"Just be there for her she needs love right now everything that she is hearing now seems like it's the first time so be patient with her she may not remember right away like now it can take from moments to years."

Sam stared at her through the window.

"This is all my fault I shouldn't have involved her."

Santana walked over to the guys.

"The doctor said I could take her home in the morning if her tests come back clear...I don't think it would do her good for you guys to see her so please stay away."

Brittany walked up to her.

"Santana you can't mean that what about us."

"Us you were using us."

She walked back over to Mercedes's bedside.

* * *

><p>Sam looked at the phone. It had three weeks since the bust and he hadn't talked to Mercedes since then. He had called once but Santana told him she still hadn't wanted him to see Cedes and honestly he couldn't blame her.<p>

Sam wanted to be happy. She was now out of his life and he could get back to his work. The chief had given him the head detective slot he'd been aiming for and became the second youngest lead detective on the force after Brittany.

Everything was going the way he had planned, he was making progress with Howell. The drug trafficking charges didn't stick. They had no evidence, so Sam made it look like he got Howell and his men got off. Sam had also bought a plan ticket to verify his whereabouts just in case Howell had wondered. Because Karofsky didn't see who shot him there was no one who could have tied him to that night.

He was doing everything he could to forget about the last few weeks…so why was he not happy. He looked over his casebook and knew he had to start working on it. As he sat down his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam it's Brittany how you doing."

"I'm good how you are."

"I'm good I was just checking on you...you haven't been the same since that night."

"No I'm fine I couldn't be happier I mean I have everything I ever wanted I am a detective."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Miss who?"

"Sam we entered the force together made the chief make us partners and we have been through hell and back together I know when you're lying and right now you are...you love her."

"You know what I don't get Brittany every time I plan something to go one way it goes the other way...I never meant to fall for her but she was so amazing I mean she made me laugh and really pushed me to be better...I didn't even get to tell her I was sorry for lying to her."

"So go tell her…I know what you mean about not planning when I met Santana I just wanted to get some action you know date around but she has changed me and I didn't even know it until I didn't have her around…I miss her just like you miss Mercedes."

"Well that would be a good idea but for one I can't go near her or Santana will put a restraining order against me or worse. And two even if I could she won't remember me and I doubt she even loves me back if she did...I am better off just moving on."

"The least you can do is go see her...I got it we will both go I gotta see Tana."

"She won't let us get in the door."

"First off I have it on good authority that they are in church right now…and second all we have to say is we are following up on the case just leave the sweet talking to me...I'll be there in like an half an hour ok."

Sam laughed. "Wait a minute Santana goes to church?"

Brittany smirked. "Yeah it shocked me too. But she said they had gone when she was younger and when she came out as Bi, they didn't shun her like she thought. They embraced her for who she was and it made her being ok with herself easier. She said it restored her fatith in a lot of ways."

Sam sighed. "Ok well if you think we can see them then ok I will be ready."

They hung up and Sam sighed he hoped this would work.

* * *

><p>Sam and Brittany pulled into the church parking lot. Sam looked around.<p>

"This does not feel right to me…maybe we should have waited till they got home."

"No we can't…plus you said Howell put a hit on her. It's not safe for us to go to her place. Someone could be watching the house."

"I can use that to my advantage."

"Look this is the only place they don't know about. You are safer talking to her here and you know it."

"Fine your right."

They walked into the church and the usher seated them in the back. Sam tried to spot Mercedes but the church was packed. So he sat back and waited. The Pastor stepped off the pull pit.

"So as we read in Luke 10:25-37 not everyone will just pass by a man in need. See unlike so many of us this man stopped to help someone in need. The man in need was robbed, beaten and stripped of all his clothing. And after two others passed him. Someone stopped.

A priest who lives to bring people closer to the Lord just moved to the other side. And a Levite one who should have saw the suffering on that man's face passed him as well. But this man this Samaritan man stopped and bandaged up the man's wounds.

He clothed him and took him to safety. Now he could have left him down and out like the others did but something inside of him said stop. This man needs help and you are the one to do it. Everyone has that voice in their head telling them to do go.

But we have that voice in us that say why what good will that do me. But think of this. It says to do unto others as you would have done to yourself. So when you see someone down and out someone in need. Think about what you would want someone to do for you.

Would you want someone to hand you pennies and smile as if they gave you a million dollars or would you want that person to help you up and pray for you. It is very easy. When you bless others the Lord will bless you. So next time you see someone in need don't laugh and don't pass them by. Because they might just be the key to your Blessings. Ladies."

Mercedes and Santana stood up with two other girls. Sam's heart stopped in his chest. She was so beautiful. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sam. The music started and she turned her focus to the others. Sam smiled and whispered to Brittany.

"Did you see that? She recognized me."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"I don't know."

They began to sing.

"I am free. Praise the Lord I'm free. No longer bound. No more chains holding me. My soul is resting. Its such Blessing. Praise the Lord Halleluiah I'm free. I am free. Praise the Lord I'm free. No longer bound.

No more chains holding me. My soul is resting. Its such Blessing. Praise the Lord Halleluiah I'm free. Praise the Lord Halleluiah I'm free. I feel like going on. I feel like going on. Though trials come on every hand I feel like going on. I feel like praising his name. I feel like praising his name. Though trials come on every hand.

Though trials come on every hand. Though trials come. Though trails come. On every hand. I feel like going on."

Everyone clapped as the Pastor stood up. He motioned for everyone to stand with him and he put up his right hand. Everyone did as well. Sam looked at Brittany and they did the same.

"God the Father who made us. God the Son who saved us. And God the Holy Spirit who keeps us savable. May the Lord be with us as we leave this place but never from his presence let the church say Amen."

"Amen."

"Now shake your neighbors hand and say I love you just like Jesus."

"I love you just like Jesus."

"You are dismissed. Have a Blessed day."

Everyone began to leave while Sam and Brittany watched as Mercedes and Santana went around and hugged everyone. Sam smiled when he saw the little kids hover around them. He looked at Brittany.

"I had no idea they could sing?"

"Me neither."

"Should we wait for them or should we go over there?"

"Well they know we are here so we might as well go see them."

They walked over to the girls and Mercedes looked at him. Sam tried to look away but he was lost in her doe eyes. They were like golden pools of love she looked so peaceful. She stepped closer to Sam.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at Santana.

"Did you invite them?"

"No I did not. Brittany what part of stay away don't you understand?"

"We need to talk to you its very important."

Mercedes shook her head. "No. No we are not doing this you guys have to leave our lives are finally getting back to normal. I remember things more and more and I am happy. We both are."

Sam cleared his throat. "It's very important."

Mercedes was about to say something when the Pastor walked over to them.

"Girls that was wonderful. Hi fellas I am Pastor Hooper. What brings you to church this fine Sunday?"

Sam extended his hand to the man and smiled. "We just came to see Mercedes and Santana they talked about it so much that we just had to check it out."

"That's great all souls are welcome in the house of the Lord. Well I am sorry to cut this short but I have a few things to take care of. I hope to see you guys again and ladies keep up the good work."

He walked away and Mercedes looked at Sam.

"Please just go."

"I'm sorry I can't. This is very important."

"And this can't wait?"

"No it can't. I would not be bothering you if it wasn't important."

"Fine look we will meet you outside in three minutes."

"Ok."

They walked outside and Mercedes looked at Santana.

"What do you think?"

"I think they came all the way over here so it must be important. Not to mention Brittany is making me have impure thoughts in the house of the Lord. We need to go."

They walked outside and Mercedes sighed seeing Brittany and Sam talking against their car in the now empty parking lot. She slowly walked to Sam and folded her arms.

"Ok talk."

"Mercedes I think no I know you are in danger."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Sure I am if that is what you came over here for you can stop Howell is in jail he can't hurt me."

"No he was in jail. He was released Friday when the drug charges against him were dropped and he has put a hit on you, Santana and Puck. He wants you guys gone. Now we have already secured Puck now we need to protect you girls."

Mercedes looked to Santana as she grabbed her hand, then looked over at Sam.

"You can't be serious. He doesn't even know Santana."

"He does…I'm sorry I don't want to be but I am."

Letting go of Santana's hand Mercedes bit her lip. "No! Things have been great for us he can't be."

"Look we got have guards ready to be on shift at the Marriott. We just need to get you there now."

Mercedes paced around the parking lot and shook her head.

"No you're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are…you're a liar that's what you do."

Sam took Mercedes's hand in his.

"I'm not lying Brittany tell her."

"It's the truth."

"No its not you lie just like him. How can I believe anything either of you have to say? You guys just came back here to screw us over again."

Sam ran his hands over his hair as Brittany and Santana began shooting each other shy seducing looks at the mention of "screw". "Mercedes I need you to hear me out. I lied to you and I am sorry the truth is I am a detective and I was using you to get what I wanted…I know it was wrong but I needed to get this win. I needed to get Howell off the streets and with your testimony we will…you were the ticket to bringing him down…well you and Puck...but trust this I never thought I would care for you like I do I mean you made me a better person and for that I owe you."

She looked at him for a while then finally smacked him in his face. Brittany jumped at the smack and Santana smiled as Sam moved away from her.

"That's my girl!"

Mercedes glared at him angrily. "You used me. I went through all of this because of your stupid job...why should I trust you…I was beaten and abused by Howell and his guys because of you. Not for justice, for your job...I was really falling for you I really wanted to be with you I fell in love with you and you used me."

"I'm sorry ok…none of that means anything anymore I love you so much and that is why I am trying to keep you safe."

"No I am not running out of my house."

"Mercedes it's gonna be ok I am not gonna let nothing happen to you."

Brittany looked at her watch.

"Sam we need to leave."

Mercedes folded her arms. "We can take care of ourselves Sam."

"No you can't you are not safe here or at home. I am not going to let you get hurt now you can come willingly or I can drag you out of here kicking and screaming."

Mercedes rolled her eyes turning away from him. "Leave me alone."

Sam quickly moved in front of her. "No!"

"Why not."

"Cause I love you and don't want to see you hurt."

"Ugh go away."

Santana walked over to Mercedes.

"Mercedes calm down ok look maybe he is right until the trial is over you are not safe none of us are...come on lets go home and pack a few things."

Sam shook his head. "I don't think that is wise."

Santana cut her eyes at him. "We need our things?"

"Look they are watching your house. I cannot be seen there. So do this. Go home and pack some things. Leave them by the back door. Then wait. I will be on watch tonight for Howell so when I call you just get in your car and head to the hotel. Brittany will meet you there with your bags."

Mercedes bit her lip. "This is too much I can't do this."

"Mercedes this is the only way you girls will be safe."

"He's right Mercy."

Santana held her hand and Mercedes nodded knowing what they needed to do. "Fine let's go."

Sam watched as the two girls got into their car and drove away. Brittany looked over to Sam.

"Do you think we can pull this off?"

"Yeah Howell called me and told me to make it look like an accident. I will just tell him the girls came home and left then never came back."

"How can you be sure that will work?"

"He trusts me. I got him out of jail and told him what happened. I got this."

* * *

><p>Howell slammed his fist on his desk.<p>

"Dammit when I tell you to take care of it that is what I mean."

Sam sighed. "Look I told you someone must have tipped them off. I got on duty and waited for them to leave. I went into the house and rigged it so that as soon as they cooked…BOOM! They would be goners but they never came back."

"So no one stopped at the house?"

"No and I was there until Andre came and got me."

"Who the hell is screwing with my plans? First my shipment gets ambushed then those stupid girls keep dodging me."

Sam stood up.

"I told you Howell…there is someone who is pissing on our tuff. You need to take him out."

"Yeah well first we need to find out who he is. Why in the hell do I keep you around if you can't tell me where one stupid cop is and two lil bitches are?"

"Because despite what you are saying now you know I am the best. Now I told you before I never let you down and I am not gonna start now. Zizes the one on our payroll at the precinct she told me that they were staying at a hotel. I am going to get on the case and try to get close to one of them. Then I will know who this dude is and what their next move is."

"Do you think that will work?"

"Please the Chief just promoted me. I can have my pick at any case. And come on look at, she won't know what hit her."

"Well then get her done because I am tired of waiting. You know I am a very impatient man."

"Yeah Howell we all know that. So let me do me and I promise you will be happy with the result. The money is too good to walk away from so relax. I got this."

"You got this. Ok fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Mercedes looked out of the hotel room window. It was pouring down raining and she loved it. Her dad used to tell her that she was conceived and born on a rainy day that's why she loved it so much. After watching her for a while Sam walked over to the windowsill next to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"So why do you look like that?"

Mercedes turned to him annoyed. "Well let's see I have been stuck in this hotel for a week I am followed everywhere I go and even though you say he's safe I'm still worried about Noah."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "After all this you are worried about Noah? Still?"

"Noah may not have been the best guy in the world but he's a part of my life and I just need to know that he's ok. He tried to help me when Howell attacked me. And that means that he did care about me."

"I know it's tough but I don't think anything has happened if it had trust me I would know."

Mercedes folded her arms across her chest. "Trust you…huh I don't even know you."

Sam smiled widely. "Yes you do we went out and even fell in love."

"Love that's a strong word I fell in love with Sam Smith a guy I thought I knew I never hid anything from you or lied and that is all you did to me."

"I didn't mean to it was just."

She turned towards him. "What? You better not say your job."

"Well honestly it was."

"Well your job…your job stole my heart I was happy I thought I'd found true love."

Sam moved closer to her. "You did Mercedes my feelings for you are real so real that it scares me."

"Yeah and how do I know that isn't the job talking?"

"It's not…believe me ok."

"Yeah ok…so tell me Sam what happened to Quinn?"

He frowned knowing trouble was ahead. "What do you mean?"

"Are you still with her?"

Sam ran his hands over his head scratching his scalp. "Kinda."

"Kinda." She said with a small laugh.

"Mercedes it's not that simple."

"Of course it isn't you are still with Quinn but you love me ha that is the biggest pile of well crap I have ever heard…you know what when all this is over I don't want to see you ever again."

As she got up from the windowsill, he pulled her into a kiss. She pulled herself away from him.

"Leave me alone."

"Mercy please."

"My name is Mercedes…Mercedes not Mercy or Cedes…Mercedes."

"Why are you acting like this I know you want me just as much as I want you?"

"You don't know me."

Sam moved closer to her. "Yes I do we have been dating for over 6 months I know that you sleep with a bear that your father gave you named Mr. Snuggles cause it makes you feel safe…I know that you place your hair behind your ears 50 times a day without even knowing it."

"Wow you know the obvious."

"I know that you get a slight twinkle in your eyes when you are happy I mean truly happy…I know that your favorite color is Purple and you love animals and kids I know that you want a big family I know that in your soul you love me."

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't love you."

"You said you did."

"Well I was wrong." She said staring down to the ground. Sam shook his head.

"I am not afraid of my feelings for you anymore, so why are you scared of me."

"I am scared for my life."

Sam reached out and grabbed her hand. "Mercedes I know how you feel I was afraid too afraid to admit I felt something for you…these last weeks without you I have realized I don't want to live without you."

"How can I believe a word out of your mouth how can you tell me that you love me and need me how can I believe you when all you did to me for the whole time we were dating was lie to me."

"I didn't want to but I couldn't tell you who I was or what I was doing."

"Just stop."

"You can't fight it…look I will even go first…I love you…how could I not you are like the perfect woman. You brighten up my day and make me feel good. That whole three weeks when I didn't see you or hear your voice."

He closed the small gap between them.

"When I didn't touch you or feel you near…it made me realize that you are the what is best for me…Mercedes I love you I truly do and I know that you love me too you just have to embrace it."

"I don't love you."

She walked away from him and he followed her.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't I can't love you."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't…just leave me alone."

She walked towards the bathroom but Sam blocked her way.

"Why not."

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"You can't do that I want to know why…I deserve to know why."

Mercedes turned her head away from him. "I said because."

"And I said because why?" He turned her head back towards him and saw tears in her eyes.

"Because I am not lovable."

Sam laughed. "Says who?"

"Me."

"Mercedes how can you say that you are not loveable anybody who spends fifteen minutes with you will love you…I love you, Santana loves you, your parents loved you and you loved them and you love me just accept it."

He moved in to kiss her again. As he kissed her she tried to move away but his lips pull her into him. As his tongue caressed her lips and forced its way through she shivered with delight. She gave in and grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to her. He picked her up and moved her to the bed. He began to remove her shirt his cell phone rang.

"Just ignore it." She begged pulling him back down to her.

"Ok."

He tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. He got up.

"It might be the station."

Mercedes laid back on the bed as he answered his phone. Mercedes heard Quinn on the other line and saw Sam's whole body stiffen. Mercedes looked his way with tears falling down her cheek, he knew that she knew who it was even before he said anything.

"Can I call you back...ok bye."

He looked at Mercedes.

"Now where were we?"

She pushed him away from her. "I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life."

"Cedes."

"Don't Cedes me."

"Fine Mercedes."

"Don't…you can't do this to me you can't have me here and her there. I don't know what type of women you have dated before but I respect myself to the point I will not share my man…maybe you are right maybe I do love you but I don't want to and you shouldn't either love hurts."

"But I love you…and it feels great."

"No it doesn't and stop it."

"Stop what… I love you."

"Stop saying that."

"No I love you I love Mercedes Nicole Jones I love you…why can't you just deal with that."

He yelled at the top of his lungs then looked at Mercedes.

"And I will keep saying it and showing it until you say it back or I die."

"Oh ok good luck with that."

"Mercedes just say it you embraced it a moment ago do it again."

"No I won't...did you love me when you allowed me to be put in danger...did you love me when you let that man beat me or when you lied to me about everything...or when you thought I could be a part of a drug ring…or how about when you tell me every day you love me but then you leave here every night and go to your girl. You are 29 years old and you still don't know what love is."

"But."

"But what Sam I am a very beautiful person...see unlike most women I don't need a man to tell me that I had a father who did that for me. I may not be a model like Tana or thinner, or any of that but I know I am beautiful. You are nothing more than a play boy who throws words around to sound smart...well I am no longer going to allow you to play me…my feelings for you are real and I cannot deny that…but you don't deserve to be loved by me and I am tired of trying."

She walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"The rain stopped and I'm going out."

"Well I am coming too."

"No I just need some air."

"Then I will get it with you."

"I am not a child detective."

"I don't care until this is over you are my responsibility and I will be damned if I let you get yourself in more trouble."

Mercedes turned towards him. "Get myself in trouble you followed me you got me in trouble and I don't know why you think you're such a good cop if I found out your secrets don't you think Howell already knows."

"What secrets?"

"Oh Sam don't play dumb with me I know about your sister and how she was murdered by Howell and I also know that the only reason you are here is for revenge you don't care about no one but yourself."

Sam felt his blood boil, she was getting to him and he didn't like it. "You are wrong she wasn't murdered he just thinks she was...but fine you want me to treat you like I would anybody else in this situation fine I will and I will be glad when this is over so I won't have to see you anymore."

"Like I care."

"Well you better because you only have five minutes of outside time in that time you will not move from the front door if you move I will drag you back in here if you stay out for more than five minutes I will drag you in here if you say another word I will lock you in your room."

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that I will stay out as long as I damn well please."

"Wanna bet."

He pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed her to the chair.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Sam stepped back from her. "No I am doing my job which is to protect you now shut up."

"You cannot do this to me I have rights…what so now that I don't wanna sleep with you I'm under house arrest you better let me go before I-"

He pulled out his gun.

"Before you what?"

He bent down closer to her and pushed the gun to her leg.

"I have no problem shooting you to prove my point now I said shut up."

Mercedes looked him in his eyes.

"Then do it…I have been through hell and back so some stupid cop with a gun doesn't scare me now if I was you I would put down the gun and let me go."

He clicked the gun back and walked to the door.

"I need some air maybe when I get back you will be ready to listen to me."

He walked out and slammed the door. Mercedes screamed and looked towards the bed. She tried to loosen the cuffs but they wouldn't budge. She glanced once again at the bed and saw a silver speck on the bed. She smiled as she saw the handcuff keys on the bed she scooted the chair over to the bed and grabbed them.

Sam slammed the door and walked down the stairs, walked over to his car and sat in it.

"Why did I blow up like that she was right?"

He was deep thought when he heard a tap on his window. He saw Brittany looked in at him.

"Santana is still at work Mike is gonna bring her home you look terrible."

"Have you ever done something you wish you could take back but realize you can't?"

"All the time."

"I went crazy up there just now. She got to me telling me I didn't love her and I was a grown man who still didn't know what love was."

"Why would she say that?"

"Cause Quinn called while we were kissing."

"Yeah I don't see how that would make her feel you love her."

"I pointed my gun at her and I handcuffed her to the chair but the worst part is she is right not about my feelings but about everything else I do love her but I have spent my whole life doing what I wanted when I wanted...Quinn doesn't mean half as much to me as Mercedes does but she got me she knows my job comes first."

"You know what I am hearing you want to be with Mercedes."

"I was so scared at the thought of losing Mercedes that I flipped out how can I be a good detective if I have weaknesses like that."

"I don't know Sam I really don't know."

Mercedes grabbed her bag as her cell phone rang.

"Hello...Ohmigosh Noah where have you been? Yeah I can meet you there give me an hour."

She hung up her cell phone and peered out the window. She saw Brittany and Sam with their backs to the hotel so she grabbed her bag and gently opened the door. As she walked down the stairs she saw a bus pull up so she ran for it. As she sat on the bus she tried to duck her head so that they wouldn't see her she had taken care of herself for so long no cop was gonna tell her what to do. Sam looked up at the room.

"The thing is I truly do love her with all of me and she is the one denying it now."

"Do like I did I talked to Tana and told her what was going to be."

"And then."

"She laughed and told me if I ever lied to her again she would cut me with razor blades she hid in her hair."

Sam laughed.

"See we were like that until she found out…I almost had her convinced to be with me too until."

"Yeah Quinn called."

"Well we better get in there who knows what she is capable of."

Sam reached in his pockets and frowned.

Brittany looked at him with concern growing in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find the handcuff keys."

"Where's the last place you had them?"

"I had them on my front pocket while we were...they are on the bed oh no."

They ran into the room and saw the chair empty and the handcuffs on the bed. Brittany checked the hotel room out.

"She isn't here where could she have gone."

"That bus."

By the time they got outside the bus was long gone.

"She doesn't listen to nothing."

"We gotta call it in if Howell has you following her then he will know she's gone too.

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked around Forest Lodge Park she was supposed to meet Puck there in 5 minutes. She sat on the swing and began to rock back and forth. As she was lost in thought Puck walked over to her and sat on the swing next to her.<p>

"We used to do this all day race until we were so high that we could touch the sky."

"Noah...when did you get here?"

"I just got here...it used to be so simple when we were younger."

"Noah where have you been? I was a worried sick about you."

"I'm in the witness protection program I'm not supposed to be here but I had to see you."

Mercedes sighed kicking her feet out in front of her. "How did you get into this mess?"

"Mercedes I don't know it just happened but trust me I never wanted to bring you in this."

"I know that was Sam's doing."

"How was it his fault?"

"It doesn't matter. He used me and I am done with him."

"Mercedes listen to me I know I lost your love and respect a long time ago and I realize that you don't trust me but please listen to this Sam loves you he was worried sick when Azimo took you away...he had his men search for almost 24 hours for you."

"Because that was his job."

"Because he loves you...this may come to a shock but you are a lovable person Mercedes if someone spent five minutes with you they would see what I see a talented wonderful woman who would make any man a lucky one...I saw how you looked at him on your birthday you love him too so why are you running from it."

"Love Noah? What do I really know about love? I have spent my whole life trying to be the lovable sweet woman all guys like just to be walked all over by men...I have been hurt by every man in my life...why should Sam be any different."

"Because he is there is no way to explain it."

"I wish someone would."

"Look I know you think that because of me every guy is out to hurt you but that is not true I know you guys care about each other he loves you girl now just embrace it. And be happy."

She gave a half smile and stood up off the swing.

"He's probably worried sick by now I ran off."

"Without telling him? Mercedes, Howell and his men are looking for you! Leaving was one of the stupidest things you could do."

Mercedes shook her head. "He had me handcuffed to the chair what was I supposed to do?"

"Wow handcuffed?"

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter we were arguing and he handcuffed me…it was kinda funny though…do you know that fool pulled his gun on me."

She turned as she heard a branch break. When she looked to the right she saw a figure in the woods.

"Ok its dark and I am seeing things ima go before we have a horror film on our hands."

"Yeah it is getting dark lets go."

"You two are not going anywhere."

They saw a light shine towards them and began to freak when they saw Brittany and Santana walking towards them. Santana sucked her teeth.

"How stupid can you be out in the dark...do you not know that you are being followed by Howell and his men?"

"Hey you would have left too if that psycho handcuffed you to a chair."

Santana smiled.

"Handcuffed Cedes?"

"Will you guys get your heads out the gutter I swear you all only think about sex…we were fighting he yelled at me and handcuffed me to the chair then he pointed his gun at me."

Santana looked at Brittany.

"Can he do that?"

"I don't know what went on so it is his word against yours not that he would deny it but what I do know is we gotta go it is pretty dangerous being out here at night what possessed you to come out here anyways you are being followed did you not realized that."

"I swear you all sound like a tape recording saying the same damn thing over and over again. I know it was stupid can we just go?"

"Yeah I don't see that happening anytime soon..."

They turn to see Howell and five of his men. Mercedes looked around as Howell moved closer to her.

"I personally want to thank her for being so stupid."

Santana moved closer to Brittany. "Ok I am don't scare easily but I am really scared now."

Howell smiled widely. "I want you four to come with me and don't try any funny business I got eyes all over this park."

The guys grabbed Mercedes but she pushed them away. Azimo walked over to her.

"You never learn do you?"

He smacked her across the face. Puck tried to run to her Karofsky grabbed him. Howell laughed.

"I want them gone and this time I mean it…you got me."

Karofsky smiled.

"Yea I got you."

As his men push the four of them into the van they pulled out the rope and tied their hands together and slammed the door. Brittany looked at Puck as the car started to move.

"Ok let's untie each other."

They faced each other's back and then begin to untie each other's hands. Once they are untied they untie Santana and Mercedes. Brittany tried to open the door.

"It's not gonna open without force I've seen these before they are kinda like the vans we use."

Puck looked at the door. Mercedes sat on the seat.

"This is too much now we really are gonna die."

Brittany sighed. "They are not gonna do anything look they left our phones we can call for help."

"Brittany far be it for me not to appreciate your skills as a police officer but don't you think you are being kinda naive about this situation. They left us in here but there is no way to get out…they tied us up but not tight at all…there is an underlining here."

Brittany threw her hands up. "Will you stop being so negative Mercedes dang you and Sam both always thinking the worse of things."

Puck moved to the other side of the vehicle.

"So what can we do?"

"I'll call for help get someone out here to help us…then we try to bust down through door."

Mercedes walked towards the door and saw they were on a dock.

"Uh guys."

Brittany pulled out his phone and dialed the office. Santana stepped behind Mercedes.

"Oh no."

She looked at Brittany.

"Uh Brittany."

"Give me a second…this is detective Peirce connect me to Chief Sylvester."

"Brittany we are on a dock."

"Yea chief this is Brittany I am riding I think northeast off of Cleveland mass...no I'm not sure it's like our paddy wagon."

Mercedes grabbed the phone. And Santana turned Brittany to the window. Mercedes yelled into the phone.

"We are on a dock."

Brittany took the phone from Mercedes.

"We are in the mist of Lake Erie I am not sure what we are doing here…uh huh ok?"

Brittany hung up the phone as Santana, Puck and Mercedes stared out the window and saw the dock. Mercedes backs away from the door.

"Have I told you about my fear of open water?"

Puck looked at Mercedes.

"What are you talking about you swim all the time at the Rec?"

Santana sat next to Mercedes and held her shoulders.

"She has a fear of open water she once almost drowned."

"Well we aren't gonna go into the water so you don't need to panic."

Mercedes looked at Puck.

"And how do you know? He said kill them."

Brittany looked up.

"Yeah well his guys are dumb they left us with a cell phone they didn't tie us tightly…so we just have to wait it out until Sam and the Chief find us."

Mercedes looked around then stood up.

"I know what they are doing they are smart see they left us with our keys and our phones they didn't even really tie us up they are making it look like an accident they knew that you would unite us and call the chief so it looked like we were just taking a drive and lost control we drown it's an accident no one to blame."

Brittany pats her shoulder.

"Mercedes you watch too much TV."

The van comes to a stop.

"See I told you they are going to let us out now act natural Puck when they open the door we fight our way through."

They prepare to fight when the van began to rock then it speeds off the dock. They all fall backwards as the van splashes into Lake Erie.

"Ohmigosh I told you…we're gonna die we're gonna die."

Mercedes moved to the corner of the van. Brittany pushed the door.

"Look it won't budge we need to remain calm we gotta break the glass if we do that we can unlock the door and try to push our way out."

"Remain calm you remain calm we are gonna be shark food."

Santana hugged her. "Cedes there are no sharks in Lake Erie."

"Uh huh and next you gonna tell me there ain't no bears in the woods.

"Cedes we are going to break the glass and be done with it ok."

Santana stepped up.

"You and Puck hold me while I kick the glass with my heels."

They picked Santana up and she began to kick the glass. They put her down when the glass finally broke. Brittany looked at everyone.

"Hold your breath the water is rushing in fast once I open the door make a swim for it now I don't know what the van is resting on but we only have a few minutes before it tips over…Mercedes are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok let's go."

Brittany pushed the door open with the help of Puck and Santana they all made a swim for it. Santana looked back at Mercedes and went and took her hand. As they swam up out the van Mercedes realized her foot was caught in one of the seats. She and Santana tried to pull her foot out but all Mercedes felt was pain. She looked at Santana and motioned for her to leave her. Santana shook her head. Mercedes looked her in the eyes and Santana realized that the only way to save Mercedes was to swim for shore. As Santana swam away Mercedes tried to pull her foot out and screamed in pain as she was surrounded by darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys for the love. As promised here is the Samcedes Fic based on my very first book. Enjoy and remember I do own the story just not the glee filled characters!

Check out my new RP. Finding Love. It is a Samcedes, Brittana and Klaine endgame RP. We are still looking for Sam, Blaine, Santana and Brittany if you are interested shoot me a message at .com

* * *

><p>Sam looked out of the police boat. Lake Erie was where Howell took them he knew it because Howell called bragging that he found both Mercedes and Puck and he would kill four birds with one stone. Sam could only conclude the other birds were Brittany and Santana…he had the location and he had the boat so where were they. He flashed the light to the right and saw a figure in the water.<p>

"Over there I see someone."

As the boat reached Brittany, Sam grabbed her and lifted her into the boat.

"You ok?"

"Yeah no big deal a little water doesn't scare me the others are coming up."

As if on cue Puck followed as the other officers pulled them out the water. A few seconds after Puck popped out of the water, Santana came out of the water she screamed for help.

"We need help."

The officers pulled her into the boat and Brittany grabbed the blanket and placed it on Santana.

"Your feet aren't cut from breaking that glass are they?"

"No but…"

"That was so brave of you I mean you stood up and took one for the team."

"Brittany I am…"

"I know are you sure your feet aren't hurt."

She grabbed her face.

"Forget about my feet Mercedes is still down there."

Sam looked at Santana.

"What happened?"

"She's stuck I tried to help her but I couldn't…you gotta help her."

Without thinking Sam pulled off his shoes and jacket and dived off the boat and swam down to the van. Brittany looked at Santana as the other officers dived after Sam.

"He will get her don't worry."

"Why is this happening to us…we haven't done anything why is he doing this?"

"Tana I."

"Get away from me I gotta go back down there."

Brittany held onto her tightly. "No! Sam got it he will save her."

"No I have to what if he can't find her I know exactly where she is."

"Santana calm down he will save her trust me."

Santana continued to fight against Brittany. "No I gotta get back down there. "

"Santana its ok Sam won't let anything happen to her ok."

She fell back into Brittany's arms and watched over the side of the boat.

Sam swam to the van, happy it wasn't hard to find. Only a few feet under the water resting on something he didn't know what. He looked inside and saw Mercedes's limp body on the floor. His heart skipped a beat at the thought she could be dead. He swam over to her, placed his lips over hers and began to breathe for her. He tried to pull her up but saw her leg was twisted in the seat. He went to pull it out but the van began to rock. He knew it was a matter of time before it tipped over farther.

Sam moved back up to Mercedes and continued breathing for her. As he kept breathing in and out for her he wondered what was taking the rescue team so long? As if they heard his plea they swam in. They moved Sam to the side and gave him oxygen and swam with him to the top while they worked to free Mercedes. As Sam came to the surface he waited to see that Mercedes was indeed freed. As they floated to the surface and pulled her to the boat he saw how unlife like she looked. The paramedic performed CPR and Sam wanted to do something anything so he began to pray.

"Lord please don't take her from me…please I need her…I love her."

After two minutes the paramedic looked at Sam and shook his head. Sam saw Santana fall back onto Brittany and he ran over to Mercedes and began doing CPR on her praying he wasn't too late. Brittany held Santana close as tears sprang down her face. Sam couldn't give up he wouldn't not until he saved her.

"Breath come on Mercedes please just breathe."

He jumped back as Mercedes began to spit up water and coughed. The paramedic took her pulse.

"Still a little weak we need to get her to emergency now.

Sam bent back down and held her close afraid to let her go. As the boat made its way back to the dock Sam continued to pray.

"Lord thank you please just let her make it to the hospital please I need her."

Mercedes awoke and saw Sam asleep in the chair. She also saw Santana and Brittany asleep on the hospital couch. As she sat up she felt very light headed. Sam looked at her.

"I wouldn't try to move just yet."

"Yeah you may be right."

She leaned back onto the bed. Sam moved closer to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…I didn't know you were up?"

"I'm a light sleeper."

"Good to know…how long was I out?"

"A couple of hours."

"So can you answer me a question?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "We aren't going through this again are we?"

"No I just I was stuck and now I am here I just wanted to know what happened."

Sam laughed. "You wanna know what happened its simple instead of listening to me you left and got you, Puck, Santana and Brittany almost killed and for what to prove you can handle yourself well way to go."

She sat herself up on the bed trying to gain strength.

"Me! You are the one trying to be Mr. Macho with your gun acting like you own somebody well you don't own me I had a quiet life before you screwed it up."

Sam stood away from her. "I screwed up your life how stupid are you that you run from the cops."

"I almost died twice now in not even three months ok before I met you I was fine."

Santana and Brittany looked over at Sam and Mercedes.

Brittany sighed. "Hey guys you shouldn't be arguing you should be hugging maybe kissing are glad to be alive."

"Yeah seeing how once again I saved your life."

"After you put it in danger…and for the record I saved my life the first time."

"Well this time you put it in danger but you know what don't worry about me because from now on if you get in trouble you can get out of it by yourself."

Mercedes laughed. "Is that supposed to scare me because it doesn't?"

Sam sighed angrily. "You don't get it do you."

"What I get is you are nothing but trouble."

"I'm nothing but trouble all you get into is trouble you should've stayed in the hotel like I told you."

His phone rang and Mercedes sat up.

"You better get it don't want Quinn to get upset with you."

"Why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend?"

"Because Sam for over half a year I was your girlfriend…but don't worry If I feel anything about Quinn its pity that she can't see through you."

"See through me."

"Yes you are pathetic, see I was mad cause I thought you were something special but I realized that all you really are is a sorry loser…you play girls because you are not secure enough with yourself to care about anyone else's feelings…I feel sorry that you will never grow up but I am not the one who missed out you are."

"You." Sam spit out angrily but Mercedes continued.

"Me what I'm right I know what kinda of man you are any ways you lie to get your way and when you don't get it you pull your gun on them…you didn't scare me when you pulled that gun out on me you didn't scare me when you handcuffed me to the chair and you don't scare me now."

Sam stared at her angrily. "I don't have to take this I should have let you die last night."

"Screw you." Mercedes threw the hospital remote at the door as he walked out the room and Brittany followed him. Santana looked at Mercedes.

"That was harsh he saved your life."

"Tana I want my life back all he brought to it was trouble."

"He didn't mean to I know he loves you."

Mercedes wiped her eyes and folded her arms. "Yeah that's why he said he wished I had died."

"Mercedes he was hurt."

"Well I'm hurt too and I am tired of being hurt…and how can you take his side we are in this mess because he and Brittany lied to us."

"Well they are trying to make it right."

"How by putting us in more danger I want my life back and I am going to get it."

She turned and lay in the bed Santana looked at her and sighed. Brittany ran after Sam.

"Hey Sam slow down you didn't mean that did you?"

"Yes I did I am tired of trying to prove to her I care she doesn't care for me so why should I bother."

"Sam now is not the time to act like this you can't lose your cool every time she says something you don't like."

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. "I have to meet Howell."

"Sam what is going on with you letting her get to you like that?"

"She knows exactly what to say to get to me and I am tired like I said I have to meet Howell."

Brittany turned Sam towards her. "Look be careful…I know you love her and so does she you have to just give her time ok."

"I may love her but I am tired of all this mess I'm done getting blamed for her loss…I was scared as hell last night when I thought she died…I don't have weaknesses and when I do I do what I can to get rid of them."

"She being your weakness is not a bad thing."

"For my life it is I know you probably want to settle down with Santana and someday start your family and that is cool for you but I am the job I have always been the job and I am not gonna change not for her…like I said I gotta go."

He walked away.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat on her bed studying when Santana walked into the room and threw her coat onto the bed.<p>

"Get dressed and come on."

"Tana I am studying."

"Look for the last few weeks you haven't gone or done anything they are having ladies night at the Blue Note and we are going so you can get dressed or you can wear what your wearing jeans and tee may not be my taste but as long as you come with me I don't care."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Tana I am busy."

"Mercedes you're 26 and you acting like you 50 you need to have fun so get up and get dressed don't make me help you."

"Fine whatever give me like 15 minutes and I will be down."

"15 minutes anything longer and I will dress you myself."

30 minutes later Mercedes and Santana walk into The Blue Note and check out the crowd.

Santana smiled widely. "This place is jumping tonight Mercy you ready to have some fun."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

Santana lead her to the dance floor and they begin dancing with two dudes on the floor.

"Hey I am Tana and this is my sister Mercy."

"I'm Paul and this is Jerome can we interest you ladies into a dance."

"You just did."

Mercedes rolled her eyes shrugging as Jerome grabbed her waist and they began to dance.

Brittany and Sam walked through the doors to the Blue Note. Brittany surveyed the crowd.

"What I tell you ladies night is the best night of the week."

"Britt why are we here I need to concentrate on work not be in some club acting like I'm 17."

"Sam ever since you and Mercy had it out all you do is mope around and complain. You need to forget her do you see all the beautiful women in here? Quinn is out of town, so let's find you a date."

"I don't want to be here ima just go."

"Just stay for ten minutes if you don't like it after that then we can leave ok."

"Fine."

They walked to the dance floor and Sam stopped when he saw Mercedes dancing. Brittany looked at him.

"What are you on a scent?"

"I'm on a scent all right look who's here."

He pointed towards Mercedes and Santana.

Brittany sighed. "Who is she dancing with? They look familiar."

"That's Paul and the one with Mercy is Jerome…they scout the clubs for Howell get him new clients."

"We can't let them dance with those losers."

"Brittany they are grown women they can dance with whoever they want to."

"What is Santana doing she don't even know that. Grinding really? What is she 12?"

"You need to stop acting like we back in high school if they want to dance let them we came to have fun so let's have some fun…I see a hot little number that I am gonna take to the dance floor excuse me."

Santana glanced over at Mercedes.

"So are you having fun?"

"Yeah I guess."

After the song ended she stopped to catch her breath Jerome looked at her.

"Mercy can I get you something to drink?"

"Pepsi."

Paul smiled. "Tana you thirsty?"

"Yeah I will take the same."

"Ok Paul and I will be right back you guys can go get a table."

The guys walk away and Santana smiled.

"This is turning out to be a great night."

"Yeah I guess lets go sit down though."

Brittany sat at the bar next to Sam and laughed.

"What happened to your hot number?"

"She was getting hot with her boyfriend…why aren't you dancing?"

"Tana looks great don't she?"

"Yeah they both do…don't look now but the guys are coming over.

"All right Sam I know the drill."

Jerome smiled patting Sam on the back.

"What's good Sam?"

"Nothing much trying to get some action tonight…see you guys found some."

"Yeah they cute ain't they…bout to give them that good stuff you know how we do."

"Well good luck because that girl is hard to break trust me."

"Oh what you got some already?"

"Naw they saving it and you know I'm not the type of guy to just take what I want."

"I know even though you can."

Sam laughed. "Yeah I know. Want me to see what's good?"

"Yeah do that cause we bout to put in some work tonight know what I'm saying?"

Sam nodded and turned towards the girls as Jerome signaled the bartender.

"Nick hey what up man."

"Jerome what can I get you?"

"Well we will take the usual and for our lady friends Pepsi with your special touch of course."

"Of course."

"See those girls over there I think it's about that time."

"Remember I don't want to be connected to this."

He dropped in the two tablets and stirred it until the pills dissolved, then handed them the cups.

"Remember give it a minute so there won't be an after taste."

Sam walked over to Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes."

She turned to him and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"We needed to get out trust me we didn't know you guys were here."

Mercedes scoffed. "Uh huh."

Sam moved closer to her. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Those guys you were dancing with."

"What about them."

"They work for Howell."

Mercedes laughed. "And…so do you."

"They are drug dealers."

"And we are just dancing."

"If that is the case then why did you let them get you drinks and you don't even know them…they could slip you a spill and you wouldn't even know."

"You are not serious a spill."

"Mercedes I'm dead serious."

Mercedes sighed. "Why do you care anyway Sam, I thought you wanted me to die?"

"Mercedes you seem to make stupid decisions I can only assume I am here to make sure you are safe."

"I make stupid choices are you serious?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

Santana looked at Brittany.

"Brittany why are you guys doing this."

"Tana we know what happens when girls like you get around guys like that."

Mercedes stood up.

"Girls like us and what does that mean detectives does that mean that we cannot take care of ourselves."

Santana stood up.

"We are not stupid we have been watching them and they didn't put anything in our drinks give us some credit you and Brittany need to worry about yourselves and leave us alone."

"Come on Tana lets go find our guys."

They started to walk away but Sam grabbed her arm.

"Mercedes listen to me ok I don't care that you are mad at me I know these guys…I don't want you taking the drinks from him."

"Sam…unless you wanna repeat of my birthday in front of all these people I suggest you let go of my arm…now."

She pulled her arm away and walked up to the guys.

"Hey guys we started to think you forgot about us."

Jerome wrapped his arm around Mercedes and winked at Sam as they walked behind the girls.

"Never that here you go Pepsi just what you ordered."

"Thank you."

She took it and drank it down feeling Sam's eyes on her the whole time.

"Well I don't know about you but I am ready to party."

Jerome smiled. "Now you're my kinda girl…lets go."

Santana downed hers as well. They walked onto the dance floor. Sam looked at Brittany.

"We aren't leaving until we know they are safe I don't trust them."

"Wait what happened to the 'if you get in trouble I don't care speech you gave Mercedes.'"

"I lied…I know those two and they are notorious for date rape…Howell is actually proud of them. I am not leaving them alone with Mercedes and you shouldn't do it for Santana."

"Let's get posted."

Mercedes danced around Jerome to the song 'Rock the Boat' moving with the music the fact that Sam was watching her every move made her dance even sexier. She swayed and allowed Jerome to feel her curves as they moved to the music. As she moved she felt more and more light headed.

Something wasn't right she only had Pepsi. She felt like her mind was racing and she just danced faster. She felt Jerome pulsating on her back but her focus had been to make Sam jealous. She faced Jerome and saw it was no longer Jerome dancing with her it was Sam. He held her and moved to the music.

She gazed into his green eyes as they moved to the rhythm of the music. She felt him kiss her neck and moved to her lips and she gave them to him. The kiss wasn't right it didn't feel right it wasn't Sam.

When he kissed her it was soft and breath taking this guy kissed her hard and rough. She tried to pull away but he held her tighter and kissed her harder. He moved his hands around her and she felt weak. Not from the way he kissed her but from something else. She felt paralyzed with fear for he wouldn't let her go. She shoved him away with all her might and realized how weak she really was. She turned as she heard a scream and saw Santana collapsed to the floor. Brittany ran to her side as Jerome was trying to pull Mercedes away from the crowd.

Mercedes had figures flash past her and didn't know who was who. As everyone gathered to see if Santana was ok, she couldn't fight Jerome off for her strength was leaving as well as her consciousness. Sam moved through the crowd trying to spot Mercedes. He saw her making out with Jerome and felt hurt until he saw her fight him off. He could see her getting weak and he needed to save her. Brittany lifted Santana from the ground and moved his way through the crowd.

Sam tried to push his way through but wasn't fast enough he saw Jerome dragging Mercedes out of the club. The closer he felt he was to the door when he looked up he seemed further away. Brittany was having no luck either. He kept dodging people who were popping their heads up trying to see what was going down.

When Sam finally made it to the door he saw the ambulance loading Santana and Brittany jumped in. He looked around and tried to see if he could find Mercedes. He heard a scream and turned towards the woods. He knew that if Jerome did slip her the date rape drug she would be helpless.

Mercedes tried to lift her head but felt the weight of a body on top of her. She couldn't move the figure was too strong. She screamed as loud as she could but felt her voice caught in her throat as his hand went to her neck.

As his hand squeezed tighter she felt weaker. She felt him as he moved his hand to her inner thigh. Tears rushed down her face. He fumbled with his pants while she tried to move but his grip on her neck was over powering.

Sam ran to the woods and knew he was close. He could feel it. He stopped and listened as he heard someone gasp for breath. He ran straight ahead and felt rage hit him as he saw Mercedes struggle with what little might she had.

He tried to walk to her as quietly as he could but stopped in his step as he saw Jerome fumbling with his jeans. Sam saw red as he lifted Jerome off of Mercedes and began to punch wildly at him. Blood poured out of Jerome's mouth as Sam tossed him to the ground and ran over to Mercedes. He didn't care if he was recognized or not.

Mercedes felt strength gather back in her arms and decided it was now or never. She began to claw and scratch and cry until he left her alone. As he grabbed her arms and tried to calm her down she opened her eyes to see it was Sam who held her arms. She had to close her eyes and open them again to make sure she was truly seeing Sam. All she wanted to do was cry. He pulled her to him. He went for his cell phone.

"I wanna go home."

"You need to be checked out."

"I just want to go home."

"Mercedes, Santana is already on her way to the hospital you could be in danger too."

"I don't want to go to the hospital I just want to go home please."

"Mercedes you need to be checked out."

"Please don't make me please."

* * *

><p>Sam carried her out of the woods she held him tight thinking that if she let him go she'd lose him. Sam felt calm for the first time that evening as he placed her inside his car. She was completely gone by the time he got her home. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She was missing a shoe and her shirt was ripped.<p>

He grabbed her keys that he picked up before they left the club and opened the door. As he took her to her room he pulled off the one shoe she had on and laid her on the bed. He grabbed his cell and called a friend who worked at the hospital. She owed him a favor. Mercedes needed to be checked out. As he hung up his cell it rang loudly and Mercedes immediately awoke and stared at him then went back to sleep. He answered the phone.

"Hey Britt how is Santana?"

"She is fine but they are going to keep her overnight."

"Ok."

"How's Mercedes."

"Jerome attacked her…I called Holly and she is on her way to check her out."

"Everything is gonna be fine you know that right?"

"I'm not so sure…I think she's here so I am gonna call you later."

"Ok I will see you in the morning."

"Yeah I am gonna stay here just in case she needs me are you staying with Santana?"

"Yeah…call you in the morning."

"Yep."

He hung up the phone and looked at Mercedes. She looked so peaceful. As he walked to the door, she lifted her head.

"How is Santana?"

"She is going to be fine they are keeping her overnight."

"Where are you going?"

"I called in a favor…you need to be checked out."

"Oh ok are you sleeping here?"

"Yes on the couch I won't leave you."

"Can you stay up here with me please?"

"It really wouldn't look right."

"Sam I just don't want to be alone please."

"Yeah ok."

He went downstairs to the door and saw Holly Holiday MD at the door.

"So where is she?"

"Upstairs. She was drugged and I am not sure what else."

"Well we will soon find out wont we?"

She walked upstairs and Sam couldn't bare to be in the room with them. After Holly was finished she walked down and looked at Sam. He stood up.

"How is she?"

"Well the good news is other than a few cuts and bruises physically she will be fine."

"And the bad?"

"I'm afraid she was drugged, we won't know the side effects of it until it's out of her system. You seem kind of worried about her."

"Why wouldn't I be she was attacked."

"You deal with these kinda cases all the time, but this one seems different. You seem really attached to her."

"Don't worry I'm not…she's a client in a case like I said."

"Yeah your eyes say otherwise…I'll see you later. I have all I need to write up my report…She's taking a shower getting herself strait so that gives you a minute to get the stars out of your eyes."

She walked out the door and Sam locked it. He went to Mercedes room and walked over to the bed. She walked out the bathroom and looked at him.

"I was wrong…and I'm sorry…even when I know a situation is bad I can't help but prove I'm right."

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"No please lay here with me."

"Ok but as soon as you fall asleep I'm moving to the floor."

"Sam what did the doctor tell you?"

"What did she tell you?"

"Just that I was drugged…she gave me some stuff that helped."

"Well you were drugged…why don't you listen? Mercedes if I wasn't there that guy could have raped you."

She had been putting lotion on and stopped in her tracks, tears ran down her face.

"He, tried to rape me?"

"Yes."

She looked back down.

"No he didn't you guys are just trying to scare me."

"No I am not. Guys like him drug girls and then rapes them when they can't fight him off."

"Stop it!"

"I am just trying to let you know how serious this could have been."

"I don't want to hear this."

He went to hold her.

"You may not want to but you need to. This was serious. Could have been serious."

"I am sorry Sam. I am just so sorry."

He pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

"You are still beautiful and you are still the same you. Just stop being so stubborn. I can't lose you."

She lifted her face and Sam kissed the tears on her cheek. Then he kissed her lips. She pulled him to her and kissed him back. Sam pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

She kissed him again. He kissed her back. She pulled off his shirt off and Sam looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you."

"This is not gonna make you feel better."

"Love me Sam make love to me. I want you…I only wanted to make you jealous."

She kissed him again and they fell onto the bed. She kissed his neck as she unbuckled his pants. A part of him was fighting it but the other part of him wanted her bad. He gave into his desire and grabbed her. He got on top of her untying the robe and pulling her up to him. He took her robe off and pulled his shoes and jeans off. Kissing her neck he kneaded her breast with his hands. If he had any doubts they were long gone when his hands touched her naked body.

She wrapped her thighs around his waist grinding her hot center against him. He wanted to take his time and explore her body but the way the heat from her center called to him, he couldn't fight the need to be inside of her. He lined himself up with her and stopped feeling like he needed to make sure one last time.

"Mercedes are you sure you want to do this. There is no going back from this."

She nodded taking him in her hands and guiding him into her. He let out a soft moan as he felt the heat and wetness surround his manhood. "God you are so wet, so tight." Taking care not to just plunge in, he gently guided himself in her until he broke the seal. As he filled her up he waited for he to adjust to him and for the pain to cease. She began to rock and he knew it was time.

Slowly moving within her he kissed her lips hungrily. Their speed increased as she began to cry out in pleasure. His name left her lips as she gripped his back. Begging him to go hard, fast and deeper. Giving her what she wanted Sam pulled

Her legs

Over his shoulder watching her face as he is her spot over and over again. Feeling himself close toppling over the edge, Sam reached between them and flicked her clit willing her to come. She answered with a scream and a note that Sam couldn't help but fine beautiful as she came hard on top of him. Coating him with her juices, Sam could no longer hold off and he went over the edge with her name on his lips.

A couple hours later they were laying under the covers as she laid on him. He wrapped his arms around her as he felt her drift off to sleep. Every time he thought he was over her she pulled him back in. As glad as he was that she was ok he knew that he lost his cool with Jerome. Instead of leaving him there as he had wanted he called it in and had him picked up. He glanced down at Mercedes and wondered why it felt so right her being in his arms. Maybe there was a chance for them. Maybe they both could have that happy ending they both so wanted. Sam didn't remember what time he fell asleep he just knew it was many hours later.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you guys for the love. As promised here is the Samcedes Fic based on my very first book. Enjoy and remember I do own the story just not the glee filled characters!

* * *

><p>Sam looked up from his desk, as there was a knock on his door.<p>

"Come in."

Mercedes walked into the office and Sam looked up and placed the phone onto the receiver.

"Mercedes what are you doing here?"

"I uh wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"For what you did for me a couple weeks ago…I tried calling you a couple times but you never answered."

"I did it because it was my job I can't let you get attacked I took an oath to serve and protect."

"Oh, so that was all it was."

Sam laughed slightly. "Yeah what did you think?"

Mercedes moved closer to him. "I thought maybe we could talk about us you know make it work."

"Well I guess you thought wrong."

"What?"

Sam stood up from his desk and walked over to her. He leaned against his desk and folded hi arms.

"Mercedes there is a reason I haven't talked to you in a while…I don't want to see you anymore. I thought you would understand by me not answering but appaantly you are not that bright."

Tears welled in Mercedes eyes as she backed away from him. Anger bubbled over in her heart. "What? I thought you loved …I thought we could work things out…I went to the doctors and…"

"Listen to me I don't want to work anything out with you."

"Sam. But I have to…we…I...I gave you a part of me that I can't get back."

"Yeah a part of you that if I wasn't there he would have taken! You would of let him do to you."

"What I would have let him do to me…I wasn't going to let him do anything."

"I warned you what would happen if you continued to talk to Jerome and you ignored me. Talking bout you saving it for marriage well you gave it up to me easily and in my book that makes you a hoe."

"What did you just call me?"

"I know you heard me… that night I was just trying to make you feel better but all I did was make myself sick."

Mercedes shook her head. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because you don't seem to get the hint I don't want you and I think you should leave."

"Sam you can't mean all this…why are you hurting me."

"Look at you…where is the Mercedes I met…you're needy and stupid and I am done with you. Now get out."

"Yeah well where is the guy I met…you were so sweet and caring but I guess he is as fake as your identify…I am sorry I even came here."

"Yeah so am I."

She gave him a look that pierced him to his soul then walked away. He saw her bump into Brittany and ran out the door. He fought the urge to go after her. He didn't want to end things with her but he had to Mercedes meant trouble for him. Maybe he could have been nicer but being nice wouldn't get the point across. Having her in is life meant a weakness that he just couldn't afford or risk anyone finding out about. No matter how much he loved her he had to let her go.

Brittany looked at him and Sam grabbed his paper.

"How long have you been out there?"

"Long enough to hear how you treated her…what is wrong with you…that girl has been beaten, kidnapped, drowned and almost raped and to top it off you sleep with her then dump her."

"You wouldn't understand ok."

"She deserves so much better than that…she deserves better than you."

Brittany walked out the door and Sam couldn't have felt worse if he tried.

* * *

><p>Mercedes pulled up to the house in Artie's car. Sam sat in his parked car across the street. He had been waiting for her all day. Mercedes got out the car and walked up the stairs with Artie. He handed her, her bag.<p>

"Here you go…I had fun."

"I did too I am glad you talked me into going."

"Well maybe we can go out again

"Yeah maybe."

He kissed her cheek then walked back to his car. Mercedes walked into the house and ran to the bathroom. Sam got out the car and grabbed the white lilies he bought for her and placed them on her front porch. He walked back to his car and drove away.

Mercedes pulled her head out of the toilet sighing heavily. She washed her face before going to her desk with tears in her eyes. She looked at a picture of her and Sam. Mercedes wiped her tears away and threw the frame in the trash.

Sam sat at his desk and opened it to see a picture of him and Mercedes. He looked at it then picked up the phone. He went to dial but stopped and placed the phone back on the receiver still staring at the picture.

Mercedes sat on her bed typing when Santana walked in with white lilies.

"Hey girl these were on the front porch for you. They are from Sam."

Mercedes grabbed them from her and threw them in the trash.

"Mercy why would you do that?"

Mercedes had to tell her what happened but she didn't even know where to begin. Santana sat down.

"Girl what's wrong when you last week I thought you were going to work things out with Sam. Then you said it wasn't gonna work and now you're throwing away his flowers what happened?"

"I was going to work things out."

"So what happened?"

"Tana a lot happened the night at the club that has changed everything between him and me."

"Like what you didn't have sex with him did you?"

Mercedes bit her lip looking down to her computer. "I kind of did…"

"What…when?"

"Tana…that guy I was dancing with took me behind the club and he attacked me. It scared the hell out of me. It made me realize that I spent all my life waiting for the right guy to be with and my first time could have been behind some club with a guy I didn't even know. I was drugged and scared and I just wanted control over who I lost my virginity too. So I slept with Sam. He in turn dumped me."

"What no Sam wouldn't do that he's not that cruel."

"Well he did…he dumped me and that isn't even the worse part of it all."

She got out the bed and went to the bathroom she returned with a pregnancy stick.

"That's not what I think it is…is it?"

"Tana I'm pregnant."

"No come on its only been a few weeks you can't be sure."

"Yes I can I took three tests."

Santana stood off the bed shaking her head. "Well they can be wrong you know…maybe you should see a doctor."

"I went to the doctor before I went to see Sam."

"You gotta tell him."

"Don't you think I tried…he doesn't want to hear anything from me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…but I have to keep it…I can't…I can't kill it."

"Well he needs to be a part of that child's life so you need to tell him. And after you do Auntie Tana is gonna pay that big lipped bastard, Lisa Rena wannabe, trouty mouthed son of a bitch a visit!"

"Wait…what child?"

They looked up and saw Brittany standing at the door.

"I was getting lonely downstairs and so what baby?"

"Brittany its nothing can you give us a few more minutes?"

"Sure…Umm Mercedes I came here also to apologize on behalf of Sam…he's not thinking strait…he's been on stressed with his case load, but that is not excuse he should have never talked to you like that and those things he said were mean."

"Brittany I'm touched that you want to apologize but you didn't do anything wrong. I am gonna keep doing me cause that is all I know, how I am and that is what I am good at…and you don't have to wait for Santana to swear you to secrecy I am pregnant and it is by your best friend…I went there to tell him but as you heard he isn't feeling me at all. I don't know what's gonna happen but I know that I am not gonna ask him for a thing."

"But."

"No he had his chance to be in my life but he didn't want it…so my child and I will be just fine."

"Well I am here for you ok…no matter what."

"Thank you Brittany…that means a lot."

Mercedes walked over and hugged Brittany then walked to her desk and began to write on her laptop. Santana pulled Brittany out the room and left Mercedes to herself.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in Howell's office reading over a file. Howell placed his fingers to the temple of his head.<p>

"It seems like every time I try to get rid of them somehow they are saved...I'd like to kill that Evans character whoever the hell he is...is there any trace of Puck?"

Sam looked at Howell.

"Huh uh no but Mercedes will lead us to him all we have to do is put out the bait…she doesn't seem to be that bright when it comes to listening."

"No but she does seem to have nine lives…she is just like her father and if she is not careful she will end up like him."

Andrew knocked on Howell's door.

"Come in."

"Howell I got the word back from my man in the force."

"Ok and?"

"My snitch in the force has told me that Puck is not the only one talking to the cops."

"I am going to be honest with you Andrew if I was worried about ever trader I would be busier than I am now…as long as no one close to me is talking to the cops I could care less they don't know anything about anything."

Andrew placed the papers on the table and Howell looked over them.

"What are these?"

"Pictures of Mercedes that you wanted. I think someone in the photo might be of interest to you."

Sam looked over at Howell.

"Pictures?"

"Yeah I had her followed a few weeks back I wanted to get into her head. Would you care to explain this photo? Sam. This is you with Mercedes."

"May I?"

"Sure keep them we got doubles."

Howell laughed as he handed them to Sam.

"This was taken at the Marriott. Before the boat incident. I told you I was gonna find out what I could."

"You are kissing her."

"How do you think I found out they would be at the park."

Howell smiled at him. "Really so did you hit that?"

"No I was close though. Her girl came home. Hey I invited her to join but they got offended so I bounced."

"Only you could get away with that mess. Well what do you think about the rest of these photos."

Sam over looked the rest of the pictures. He was lucky he was so careful and had that story or his cover would have been blown. Sam saw in the pictures Mercedes sat in the park reading. He saw another of her walking to her class with Santana. As he looked through the pictures and saw pictures of her at the library with the kids, some of her with a guy walking and of her at her apartment, he saw one of a girl he didn't know.

"Who is this?"

"Who?"

Howell took the pictures and saw the girl.

"That is Unique, Mercedes's younger sister."

"She has a younger sister?"

"Yeah…Andrew this is good work."

"Of course."

"Now Sam this is what I want from you…I want Mercedes."

"I want her too."

"What?"

Sam laughed it off. "Sorry man male hormones."

"Well well well we like her huh."

Sam grabbed the picture.

"I like what she got."

"Yeah I have to say I wouldn't mind exploring what she got…I bet she's never had a man…probably saving herself for marriage I could make her day you know what I'm saying."

Sam had the sudden urge to punch Howell in the mouth but he hid his feelings he couldn't show he was upset.

"What you didn't here Lamont tried to get to her first."

"What…how did he pull that off. "

"The same way he always does…heard he paid for it though…that Smith cat is sweet for her he tore Lamont up. I tried to get him off but they weren't going for that."

"So that's why he's in jail…man I thought it was another girl no one told me it was Mercedes."

"Yeah well I was at the club with him that night…I tried to warn him she was trouble."

"Yeah well I heard he didn't even get to start before his dumbass was beat."

As they laughed Howell cleared his throat.

"He's a fool anyways I only kept him cause he's so damn attractive and the ladies love that blue eyed bastard. Anyways bring her here have fun with her then we can use her for our pleasure."

Sam looked over to him and stood. "What?"

"You said you knew how to get her here so do it I want her here within the hour."

Sam walked out the door. A sister. Mercedes had never said anything about a sister. Howell wanted her so he knew what he had to do. He had to get her.

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked around the kitchen cleaning when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello."

"Mercedes."

"Who's this?"

"It's Puck I need your help...I need you to pick me up."

Mercedes moved the phone to the other side of her face. "Why?"

"I saw Azimo following me I think they found out where I was I got away but I don't know how long I can hide."

"Why do you sound like that?"

"If I don't whisper and someone hears me I'm dead."

"Fine where are you?"

"I'm at high point market."

"That abandoned store on Carlton Ave?"

"Yeah."

"Fine I'll be there."

She hung up and called Santana.

"Tana."

"Hey Mercedes I'm on my way home you want anything?"

"Uh no I gotta go to High Point to pick up Noah I'll be back later ok?"

"I can come with you if you wanna wait."

"How soon can you be here?"

Probably not for an hour."

Mercedes sighed. "That's ok I just wanna go and be back I don't feel so good ok."

"Ok be careful...bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Santana walked into the house and she heard the phone ring.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey Santana where's Mercedes?"

"Um she's on her way to get you."

"To get me no she's not."

"Puck she just called me said you called and needed her to pick you up."

"I'm in Detroit she's not getting me."

"Then who is she...I gotta go."

She hung up the phone and called Mercedes's cell. After three try's she called Sam.

"Hello."

"Sam I need your help."

"What do you want I'm kinda busy?"

"It's about Mercedes I think she's in trouble."

"Good for her."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

He hung up on her and called Brittany.

"Hello."

"Brittany it's going down tonight."

"What is?"

"Santana is about to call you…I called Mercedes and pretended to be Puck so I can get her here…I am gonna get all I can from Howell tonight cause we have no other choice."

"Ok what can I do?"

"Get caught."

"Wait wont that put the girls in danger?"

"Not really if you talk Santana out of coming but if she's like Cedes then you'll be taking her with you…now if you do and you two get caught they are not smart enough to take away guns they can't see…what you are going to do is snoop around and stake the place I can almost guarantee that you will be caught so I would go ahead and warn Santana."

"Do you think it's wise to put Mercedes in trouble in her situation?"

"What situation? Look I don't have time to get into it just get it together ok."

"Ok I got it, you got the chief in on it to right?"

"Yeah they are going to be outside waiting but I need someone on the inside with me."

"Ok I got it."

"If you can't stop her from coming, then you need to give Santana a gun she and Mercedes have used one and we are gonna need all the help we can his guys are stupid but not dumb you know."

"Yeah ok."

Brittany's line beeped.

"That is Santana we will see you there."

"Brittany tell her whatever you feel you need to she can't go in there not knowing anything."

"Ok got ya…make sure you protect Mercedes ok…she needs you more than you know."

"Yeah ok whatever."

"Bye…hello."

"You gotta help me Mercedes said she was picking up Puck ay High Point Market but Puck is in Detroit I think she's in trouble I called Sam but he wouldn't help."

"He's on a case right now I'll check it out with you and if we need back up I'll call him."

"Ok I'm here hurry."

Santana ran to the door and swung it open.

"Brittany come on we gotta go."

"No I need for you to sit down for a second…I gotta explain something to you."

"No we can talk in the car God only knows who that was."

"Santana it was Sam."

"What?"

She sat on the couch and looked at Brittany as she sat next to her.

"Tana, Sam called Mercy and pretended to be Puck so she would go to Howell's warehouse."

"Why?"

"Look we don't have a lot of time so I will make this quick…Look you know Sam's alias Sam Smith he works undercover for Howell investigating a lot of different leads that have to do with you and Mercy I can't say what right now…Howell is a very dangerous guy and if we go looking for Mercedes you may get hurt I think you should stay here and let us do our job."

Santana stood up. "No."

"No?"

"I didn't stutter I said no I am going to help my sister I don't care if I get hurt family has families back point blank…she needs me and so does that baby."

"It could be dangerous."

"What if you were in my shoes how would you feel if you had a chance to save your best friend and someone wouldn't let you?"

Brittany stood and pulled Santana to her. "I am just worried what if something happens to you?"

"Then it would be because I put myself in the situation."

Brittany pulled out her gun and handed it to her.

"You are going to need it…keep it hidden they will take it if they see it."

"Ok."

She took it and the ankle holster he gave her.

"Now I am glad I wore these flare jeans."

"Are you sure you know how to use it."

"I may be a little rusty but I remember."

"Now no matter what happens I got your back ok."

"I know and don't worry ok we got each other's back and I guess I can trust Sam to have Mercedes's back…we can do this."

"I am just worried what if something goes wrong. What if you get hurt?"

"I won't."

"What if you do?"

"Then we pray."

Santana looked at Brittany then pulled her into a kiss.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Mercedes looked around the store she walked to the door and peeks in.

"Hello! Noah...are you in there...you know I'm not coming in so you got three seconds to show yourself before I leave."

After a few seconds she turned to go when she bumped into Sam.

"Sam you scared me what are you doing here?"

"Shut up and come with me."

"What?"

"I said shut up and come with me."

"Ok um ima go."

Mercedes tried to run but he grabbed her by her neck and hit her over the head with his gun. Sam pulled her into the room. He taped her mouth shut and tied her hands up. Howell walked into the room.

"Is this necessary?"

"Howell you of all people should know how crazy this girl is."

Sam knew it really wasn't but he couldn't risk her talking before he could talk to her. Howell walked over to her are caresses her shoulder.

"Don't you mean woman."

Sam balled his hands into fists as Mercedes opened her eyes and try's to scream.

"Awe what's wrong sweet heart…remember me? What cat got your tongue?"

He went to kiss her forehead but she moved her head to the other side. Howell grabbed her and she glanced at Sam with pleading eyes. Sam stood firm fist ready to throttle Howell he hated seeing Mercedes being forced to do this but he had to remain cool. He just laughed.

"Hey Howell save some for me."

Howell threw her to the floor.

"She's all yours."

Mercedes moved her feet and tripped Howell. He stood up and laughed.

"You little bitch."

He kicked her in the stomach and she muffled a scream.

"You need to learn how to respect…your… elders."

With each word he kicked her again and she curled into a little ball. Howell walked to the door.

"When you are finished with her bring her to me I want to have a chat with her before we decided what use we can have for her…oh and we do have a surprise for our little guest to…enjoy."

"I will."

Sam looked at Mercedes.

"Get up."

She looked at him.

"I said get up…now."

She tried to stand up but fell back down.

"I said get the hell up."

He pulled her up and she stood there with tears forming in her eyes. Sam could see in her eyes she was frightened. He pulled the tape from the mouth and she winced. He untied her. He hated what he was about to do but he knew Howell would be outside that door waiting for her to scream once he got his feel of girls screaming he left. Sam looked at Mercedes.

"Get up against the wall."

"I can't."

"I said get up against the wall."

"And I said I can't."

"Don't make me tell you again…your little spur of disrespect ends here."

"Why are you doing this as if dumping me-?"

Before she could finish Sam pushed her up against the wall and covered her mouth with his. As he forced a kiss onto her lips he felt the rush of her kisses all over again. He went from her mouth to her ear and stopped.

"If you don't want to really be attacked I suggest you scream as loud as you can."

She didn't even have time to think as she began to scream. Sam knew that Howell would come barging in just to get a glimpse of a woman being abused. He always did. Azimo told him how Howell got off on that kinda stuff. Sam ripped Mercedes's shirt and saw the bruises forming on her stomach.

As if he read Sam's mind he barged through the door right as Sam tossed her onto the bed. He was trying to pull off her clothes and she was trying to push him off of her. Howell smiled.

"Sorry to disturb you I just wanted to…never mind I will just come back later."

He walked out of the room. Howell laughed knowing that Mercedes didn't stand a chance begging with Sam. He had seen this dude in action and he knew he could trust him. Sam was like the son he never had, and he respected him for it.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany peeked through the window.<p>

"I can't see a thing."

"We need to get in there I told the chief I would keep her posted."

Azimo and Karofsky walk up behind them.

"How bout we give you the grand tour."

Brittany took Santana's hand. "That's ok we were just leaving."

"I don't think so."

Azimo pulled Santana to him as Karofsky grabbed Brittany. They led them into the building and they saw Howell sat at his desk.

"We caught them snooping around."

"You guys just don't learn your like little rodents you see your friend got caught in the mouse trap but maybe you can get the cheese huh people like you are my bread and butter take them to the warehouse I'll be there shortly oh and tell Sam once he's done with our guest to bring there too."

"No problem boss."

Brittany looked at Santana.

"Listen to me whatever happens just remain calm ok."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>As Mercedes struggled to get free as someone knocks on the door and Sam pushed himself against Mercedes and started to kiss her harder. Mercedes screamed.<p>

"Get off of me stop it let me go…you're hurting me."

Andre peeks his head in.

"Sam."

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sorry Howell wants you to bring her into the warehouse when you're done her little friends decided to crash."

"No problem now if you don't mind."

Andre shut the door and Sam moved from on top of her. Mercedes and Sam are stared at each other he was still in front of her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

She wiped her eyes. "I'll live."

She pulled the strands of her torn shirt together and held it. Sam looked at her face.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard…that should be the last interruption."

"Tell me what's going on."

"You tell me first how you couldn't tell me that you had a sister."

"What?"

He tossed the picture to Mercedes.

"Your sister Unique.

"Why do you have her picture?"

"Because Howell is watching her…why didn't you tell me I could have protected her from this now I am pretty sure the surprise he has is her."

"How she's in DC."

"No I am almost positive he has her why didn't you tell me."

Mercedes grabbed her side.

"Because we haven't seen each other in years…my grandmother doesn't want her to have anything to do with me…I didn't tell you about her because as of the night my parents died my grandmother told me we were no longer family. Unique had it good and if my grandmother knew we were talking she would disown her too."

"What happened?"

"I choose to stay with Santana my grandmother expected me to come to DC and I wasn't going to. I told her I wanted Unique to stay with me but at the time she was 9 they wouldn't let her stay with me."

"So you haven't seen her in 8 years."

He looked at her wince and hold her side as she talked.

"No I had hoped she would come see me once she turned 18 but she couldn't how could he know about her."

"Because he knows everything. Maybe I should check and see if you have any broken ribs."

"It's not my ribs I am worried about…this is all my fault if I wouldn't have gotten smart with him he would have left her alone."

"No there is more to this than you think. Now what do you mean it's not your ribs your worried about…you seem to be in pain."

"Forget it ok…now tell me what is going on who are you really?"

"I'm really Sam Evans I told you Sam Smith is my alias."

"The best you could do was Smith?"

"At the force everyone knew me as Evans so for less confusion I just went by Sam Smith.

Mercedes nodded. "So why is Sam Smith working for Howell?"

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you."

"Look I have a right to know what is going on."

"You said you knew about my sister right?"

"Just that you had a sister and she was targeted by Howell I saw your file when you were in the shower."

"Well there is more to that story...you actually knew my sister."

"How I didn't even know you."

"My sister's name is Holly Holiday."

Mercedes thought for a moment then it hit her. "My dad's partner?"

"Yeah see a little over ten years ago they were working on a case which caused your father to go under cover."

"The Harris case I remember."

"You were a sneaky little girl weren't you?"

"My dad always told me everything."

She walked toward the chair still holding her stomach. Sam pulled off his shirt and handed it to her. She smiled as she saw his chest through his undershirt.

"Sorry bout ripping your shirt…here."

"Thanks…so what does my dad and your sister have to do with you?"

"Well did you know the Harris case was Howell?"

"No…ok wait so my dad went undercover to get Howell?"

"Exactly my sister was his undercover girl Howell trusted them like family I guess until one of the guys Howell dealt with saw your dad arrest his brother...he told Howell everything."

"Was my dad murdered?"

Sam nodded. "Howell set up that accident, my sister got tipped off so when her house caught fire she was already long gone they had to make Howell think she died too."

Mercedes stood up and walked around the room.

"Why wasn't I told this why were we told it was an accident? That our parents died because a truck hit them why did they cover it up."

"I don't know…what I do know is I almost had him until Puck brought you in the mix again. I had always watched you and Santana to make sure you were ok Holly made me promise the one time she called. I never knew you had a little sister or I would have been watching her too. Holly loved you guys she said you were like her family too."

"She was always at our house all the time, she became a big sister to us."

"Yeah she loved it…Holly was my world she always had my back I wanted to be just like her."

"Ok but still Howell murdered my parents why are we in it."

"Well like I said Puck was one of Howell's men for a while before you two even met but your dad helped him he got Puck out...I'm guessing Howell found him again and Puck needed the money that's when you came into the picture...up until I saw you at the Rec I didn't know why Puck wanted you again."

"So why'd you start tutoring me?"

"I needed a way in. I knew if I could just see why Puck wanted you again I could help you."

"But you started tutoring me months before Puck and I spoke again."

"Yeah that was for me. See your name came up several times in the investigation. Things I am not at liberty to discuss but I needed to be in there before Puck so it wouldn't look suspicious."

"Did you find out what Puck wanted me for?"

"The black ruby he gave you had over 3 million dollars in it."

"What it was just a necklace?"

"Black rubies are very expensive Puck knew he could trust you never to lose it just like your father knew he could trust you with that locket you wear on your ankle. It's a key."

She looked at the locket.

"How did you know that? No one knew it was a key."

"Because it was the missing link to all of this...before your dad died Howell had him hide millions in a safe only your dad, Howell, and my sister knew where it was but your dad had the key…there were two parts the locket the charm together make the two locks needed to open the safe…I always thought Santana had the charm until I saw the picture of Unique that chain she is wearing is the other key."

"They were just gifts my dad even gave Santana a bracelet. It's a key as well."

"What?"

Mercedes stood. "I told my dad about the dream I had that he was going to be in danger. He told me not to worry. But he also said that if anything happened to him we would be taken care of. He said that the lockets were a key to a safe. Santana's key opens a box in the safe that would put away a really bad guy. He said when the time was right he would get it from me and all my bad dreams would be over. But a few days later he was gone."

"Papers? Holly never told me about papers."

"My dad didn't tell her. He told me. And he told me where the safe was. But I never went to it because I didn't see the point."

"You know where it is?"

"Yes. I told you my dad told me everything. We had no secrets."

"Wow…Howell doesn't know that you know where it is but he did know your dad had it made the copies into the form of a locket and a charm…from what Holly told me once Howell found out he had the phony keys Howell beat your dad…he made him tell where the keys were."

"But if he told him why do we still have them."

"Your dad was a very smart man…he bought keys that were almost identical to yours he knew Howell would want him to give it up."

"Ok so then I guess he must have found out that my dad switched the keys then."

"Back then I guess Howell had a soft spot he let your dad go after he got the key back even though your dad was a cop Howell just knew he wouldn't lie to him about that cause your dad didn't press charges against him with all the things he knew."

Mercedes sat back on the bed shaking her head. "Ok this is a little too much to take in right now you are telling me Howell is using me to get to Puck and my sister to get to me…why didn't my dad and Holly turn Howell in."

"They couldn't even though they had things piled high against Howell they were in the safe with the money…the plan was to lay low a while then turn Howell in."

"So why did he kill him."

"Once again at that time they had a true spy in the force and he told Howell that your dad wasn't trying to let him off and that he had planned on testifying against him and that is when the hit went out on your dad."

"What I don't get from all this is why is Howell not in jail if he did murder four people."

"They could never prove it was him...Mercedes I met your dad once...I was new in the force you must have been like 14 cause I was 19 he was so proud to be a officer but if you asked him he was more proud of you...all he talked about was his daughters I was always assuming Santana was the other one I never knew he was talking about your actual sister."

"Well he was talking about Santana as well we always said we had two dads and to moms now because of Howell we have none."

"Your father was a great man and I will get Howell."

Sam looked at his watch.

"Ok this is what we are going to do...you are gonna take this gun I have another one…when we go into the warehouse hold the gun to my head I know your father taught you how to use this."

He handed her the gun as she handed him his shirt, as she cocked the gun.

"Yeah I know what I am doing."

"Ok act like you took it from me be real pissed and extra bossy that really shouldn't be too hard for you now remember if you see your sister don't flip out most likely he is gonna have a gun to her head."

"What."

"He won't shoot her he will just act like it…look Mercedes no matter what happens get you Brittany Santana and Unique out of here ok."

"What about you?"

"Forget about me I am wired right now so I am aiming to get a confession out of Howell that is the only way we can get him."

"You can't just tell me to forget about you…"

"Listen to me. You get everyone out of here. Don't worry about me ok I know what I am doing."

"Ok I get it…I'm ready I know what I have to do."

"Mercedes you got a lot of things from your dad I can tell but please don't be foolish like he was my sister would tell me how he would get this look right before he changed things up let me be the professional and handle Howell you just worry about your sisters and Brittany."

"Ok."

She pulled him into a kiss before she pushed him out the door.

"It's show time."

"Remember you don't know your sister is here so just play is cool ok.

"Ok."

"Are you gonna be fine walking?"

"Yeah…I'm fine now."

They walked to the warehouse door.

"He said they were here show me now I will shoot you."

They walk into the room. Sam scanned the room and saw Santana and Brittany in the corner with Andrew and Azimo guarding them and Karofsky facing Howell. Howell looked up.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Sorry Howell I turned my head for one sec-"

"Shut up."

She pushed him.

"Let Santana and detective Smith go or I swear I'll shoot him."

Santana looked at Mercedes and Mercedes nodded for her to go along. Brittany also got the hint. Howell smiled.

"So that is the famous Detective Smith the one who always screws up my plans well good to know, I am a little embarrassed a girl has been screwing up my plans. but sweet heart if I was you I would put down the gun."

"No I think I'll keep it up."

"You don't want to end up like your father do you? Or better yet."

He motioned for Andrew to bring out Unique.

"You don't want Unique to end up like him."

Sam looked at her and saw the look in her eyes. He saw her hand flinch as she glanced at her baby sister looking scared with hands tied together. Mercedes moved the gun from him and pointed it at Howell. Sam pulled out his gun.

"I always keep a spare now drop it."

By this time Karofsky, Azimo and Andrew have all drawn their guns. Brittany stood and slowly pulled out her gun. Mercedes saw her so she began to talk.

"Let my sister go."

"No."

"I will shoot you I am a perfect shot just like my dad."

Sam shook his head. "Put down the gun Mercedes."

Mercedes ignored him and continued to talk. "Don't be afraid Unique Howell doesn't have to balls to hurt you do you Howell...did you kill all four of them or have one of your little busy bodies do it for you."

Unique had new sprung tears in her eyes and Santana stood up.

"What?"

Mercedes clicked the gun back.

"Yeah this lowlife loser over here murdered our parents."

Howell folded his arms. "So what if I did."

"So what if you did you took the life of my mother Katrina Jones...Santana's mother Sophia Lopez and her father Aubrey Lopez and my father who I loved more than you will ever know Percy Jones they were great parents and you took them from us."

"Oh stop crying I only wanted your father and his stupid whore of a partner...who by the way I think he was having an affair with…your mother and the others were just the luck of the draw."

Mercedes moved closer to him. "Don't you ever say anything bad about my father he loved us and my mother."

"I bet he did well it's too late now why cry over spilled milk now you have one more chance to put the gun down or I will hurt this pretty little creature over here."

"Drop it."

Brittany pulled out the gun and pointed it towards Azimo. Howell laughed.

"Looks like we have a standoff but it's let's see one two three four five of us against two of you with guns…so I would really drop the guns and back up if I were you."

Mercedes shook her head. "Kill me I don't care as long as you pay for what you did."

"The beauty of being me is I can kill who ever I want and I will never get caught ever."

Mercedes placed her finger on the trigger and got Unique's attention. Mercedes moved her eyes to the left signaling Unique to move to the left. Sam stared at Mercedes.

"Mercedes don't you dare."

"You took away my parents you ruined my life tried to kill me twice tried to hurt my sisters spoke badly about my father and his partner who I thought was a wonderful woman and kicked my baby and you still don't care about anything?"

"Hmmm you make some very valid points…do I care…nope can't say that I do."

She looked at Brittany and nodded. Sam held his gun to her head.

"Don't do it."

Mercedes pulled the trigger back and sent a bullet flying towards Howell. As the bullet hit Howell in the side Unique dove to the floor. Howell fired his bullet towards Brittany but it hit Andrew in the chest. Brittany fired her gun towards Azimo who fell to the ground and Karofsky faced his gun towards Mercedes and fired.

Sam jumped in front of Mercedes and sent a bullet flying towards Karofsky and hit him in the arm. All of a sudden the warehouse was surrounded by police officers.

"Everyone freeze."

Mercedes looked at Sam. Lying on the ground.

"You saved my life again."

"Mercedes I think I was hit."

Mercedes looked at his shirt filling with blood she immediately put pressure on it...

"Someone get over here he was shot."

As the paramedics walked over to them Mercedes looked at Sam.

"You are gonna be alright I know it don't die on me please."

Sam laughed "I told you not to do that."

"I couldn't let you face him alone."

"You did well we got the confession how did you know to use the names?"

"My dad taught me well."

Sam glanced at Santana and Unique. "I think there is someone you want to talk to I am going to be fine."

As they wheeled him away Mercedes looked up to an officer leading Unique away from Howell as he untied her hands. Mercedes walked towards her and grabbed her into a hug. She pulled away and let a few unshed tears fall from her face.

"Unique are you ok?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Yeah…I missed you lil one."

"I missed you too Mercy."

"I'm sorry you were brought into this."

Unique wiped her eyes and hugged her. "I'm glad I finally know the truth."

Mercedes layer her head on Unique's shoulder. "So are you going back to your grandmothers?"

"No I thought I was moving here."

"You're moving here? Why?"

"This is home to me."

"Well stay with us."

Santana and Brittany walked over to her.

"Unique look at you…you're all grown up."

"Tana."

She hugged her. Mercedes grabbed her side and held on to Unique.

"Owww."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just in a little pain…I am so happy to see you 8 years has been too long you know."

"Yeah I tried to come see you so many times."

"Me too but the old hag wouldn't have it."

Santana smiled. "I can't believe you shot him. Who knew you had it in you."

"I had to…I couldn't let him hurt you guys."

Unique moved closer. "And so what is this about a baby?"

"Um that yeah, I am pregnant."

Unique squealed. "Oh Child is this really happening? I'm gonna be an auntie?"

As the girls are talking Brittany walked over to the Ambulance.

"How do you feel?"

Sam looked up.

"Well I have a bullet in my chest but it could be worse."

"How?"

"It could have been Mercedes."

"I knew you still cared for her…she has some guts on her don't she."

"Yeah but from what I saw Santana does too."

"Yeah she's great."

"So am I the only one who heard the word baby?"

"No but you're gonna have to talk to Mercedes bout that one."

Sam smiled as the paramedics move Brittany aside.

"We need to get him to the hospital now…are you coming or not ma'am."

"No I am gonna drive which hospital are you taking him to."

"General."

"Ok we will be there."

She walked over to the girls.

"They are taking him to General so let's go."

"Ok Brittany this is my little sister Unique…Brittany and Santana are in love."

Unique smiled widely. "I can see that, do you have any brothers."

"Only one but he may be taken by your sister." Brittany said smiling.

Unique gasped. "Mercy that guy the one who was shot?"

"His name is Sam and no we are not together."

"For the time being but just like Brittany and myself you will be together."

"I guess we will see owww…"

Mercedes bent over for a second.

"Mercy you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine where is your stuff Unique?"

"Still in DC I was just looking today."

"Well we can send for it I let her ruin 8 years we are family and we have to stick together."

"True and hey you did get me great presents every year for my birthday."

"How did they get you up here any ways?"

"I flew I was looking online at some colleges up here and I wanted to come check them out. I called the house but no one answered so I was on my way back to the hotel when someone grabbed me and I ended up here."

"They didn't hurt you did they."

"No."

Brittany took Santana's hand.

"I hate to break this up but my boy is in the hospital."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah let's go but can we drop my car off at home first please because I have to change."

"Yeah what happened to your shirt?"

"You don't even want to know…oww."

Mercedes doubled over.

Santana went to her side. "Mercy, Cedes you ok."

"It hurts…oww."

She fell to the ground holding her stomach.

"We need some help over here…now."

A paramedic ran over.

"What's going on?"

Brittany stepped up.

"25 year old female about 10 weeks pregnant."

"She's bleeding between her legs…we need a gurney over here now."

Santana and Unique stepped up.

"What's going on…what's happening?"

"She's losing the baby…we gotta get her to the hospital now."

Mercedes gripped her stomach. "No not my baby."


	14. Chapter 14

Mercedes sat in the wheel chair in the room of the hospital and Unique laid on her shoulder. Santana and Brittany walked over to her. Mercedes turned towards them.

"How's Sam doing?"

Santana moved closer to her. "First things first how are you feeling?"

Mercedes sighed. "I'm ok…still a little sore…so is he ok?"

"Still in surgery. How are you doing?"

Mercedes wiped a few falling tears. "I lost the baby…Howell kicked me three times and all the stress and falling…I lost my baby."

Santana's bent down and hugged Mercedes as tears fell down her face.

"Its ok sweetie…you can have more right?"

"Doctor said he didn't see why not?"

Brittany moved closer to her. "I just want to say that we wanted to tell you guys everything but we couldn't risk it."

Mercedes nodded. "I know and I understand why you couldn't I just hope Howell gets what he deserves."

Unique sighed. "Ok I am still trying to get all this in…Puck worked for Howell but was talking to the feds…you and Sam are detectives and he went undercover to find out why Mercy was important to Puck and ended up falling for her and getting her pregnant but had no idea."

"Yeah…pretty much?"

"And you love him?"

"Yeah I do."

"Wow so Howell didn't want you for dad he wanted you for Puck."

"Yep…Brittany what is going to happen with Howell?"

"You should be happy to know there will be no trail he made a deal to serve 4 life sentences without parole once he heard the tape he was more than willing to make a deal."

"Am I getting charged for shooting him?"

"No I explained it was self defense.

Santana sat next to Mercedes.

"I'm happy we found their killer and all but I just feel weird not knowing they were murdered all this time."

"I know what you mean."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Unique and Santana.

"It's even weirder I lost my baby…but I have my two sisters and we sent that killer away for life…I'm as happy as I can be right now."

The doctor walked in the room and over to them. Mercedes looked up to him and sighed.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"We removed the bullet from his chest and stopped the bleeding...he is very lucky it didn't hit any lungs or his liver or kidneys so I would say he has a full recovery ahead of him. You can go see him he's awake."

"Thank you."

They walked into the room and Sam smiled.

"Hey did we get him?"

Brittany smiled. "Yea we got him thanks to Mercedes."

"No thanks to all of us." Mercedes said as she rolled to his bed.

"Mercy are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm ok…How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot."

She shook her head and smiled a little. "I just came in here to make sure you were ok."

Sam took her hand in his. "I owe you an apology and I know there was no reason for me to act the way I did."

"You don't owe me a thing. You saved my life remember. But I should get back to the room I am being release today."

"Won't you tell me why you were here?"

"I want to but I don't know how you will take it. There is something I have to tell you."

"I already know we are having a baby and I am ok with that?"

"No I mean yes but no."

"Cedes spit it out its mine right?"

"Sam I am in this wheel chair because I lost our baby."

"You what?"

"I lost our baby."

Sam stared at her and couldn't tell if Mercedes was crying cause he couldn't see past his own tears. "Its ok right I mean your ok?"

"I'm ok I wanted the baby I did and I wanted to tell you."

"Yeah and I know I didn't make it easy for you…and I am sorry you couldn't tell me."

"Its no big deal…really. I mean yeah I was pregnant and I lost the baby. And even though it was yours I didn't want to bother you. In my eyes nothing between us has changed. I just wanted to say thank you for helping us see the truth. And for saving my life. You get some rest ok."

"Mercedes wait. Please come back."

Mercedes wheeled out the room. Santana and Unique followed her. Brittany looked at Sam.

"So you really ok?"

"No. I am the stupidest man on earth. How can I keep letting her go?"

"Cause you're an idiot. But tomorrow is a new day. You just worry about getting better. Everything will work out. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Unique were trying to catch up while Santana and Brittany returned from the hospital. Mercedes smiled as they walked in hand in hand. Santana say next to Mercedes.<p>

"So I see you guys are catching up."

"Yeah we are trying…so what about you two?"

Santana smiled widely. "We are doing well. I have my sisters and my beautiful britts with me that is all I need."

Brittany beamed. "Oh your making me blush baby."

They all laughed and Mercedes looked down to her hands.

"So have you seen Sam?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah we just left him actually."

"How's he doing?"

"He is healing great you should go see him."

"I did the other day I wanted to just say hi but he was sleep…I stood by his bed for a while praying over him…then Quinn came in and asked me to leave…so I did."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "She was there?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I left."

Santana sighed. "But you love him?"

"Yeah I do."

"And you just left."

"He made it clear to me that he didn't want me as anything in his life she was there to look after him and so I did what she asked and left."

Brittany shook her head. "Maybe he didn't want you to leave."

"Yeah how do you know?"

"Maybe because I told her."

Mercedes turned to see Sam staring at her.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out of bed."

Sam moved closer to her with a smile. "You know nothing can keep me down for long."

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now."

"Sam this is my baby sister Unique…Unique this is Sam."

Unique shook Sam's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

She looked from Mercedes to Sam and smiled. "I will be inside I have to make a call and I know he's worried."

"He?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you um I'm engaged."

"Engaged…to who?"

"Well to Ryder."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "Ryder Lynn? That tall skinny dude who lived next to your grandmother?"

"Well he may be tall but the boy has filled out."

Unique walked into the house.

"This ain't over."

Mercedes glanced at Sam.

"So I guess I should thank you for saving my life…that's two out of three when am I gonna get to save you?"

"You saved my life the first day I met you."

Brittany grabbed Mercedes hand. "Hey I think I want to go inside? Come with?"

"I would follow you to the moon."

Santana and Brittany walked into the house hand in hand. Santana smiled.

"Its nice to find someone you care about its even better when they admit to caring about you."

"Yeah kinda like us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I love you."

"Oh well I knew that…I love you too."

Brittany pulled Santana to her and kissed her. Mercedes and Sam are talking

"You need your rest you really should go lay down I'll go get Brittany so she can take you to your place."

"Wait...don't go I have something I want to say to you."

Mercedes shook her head. "Thanks but I already know what you want to say."

"And what is that?"

"That you don't know what I was doing at the hospital and that you were serious when you said that you didn't want to be with me that Quinn has been there for you and you want to be with her so I should get over it right."

"That's not even close to what I wanted to say."

"Ok then what."

"I wanted to say that in all my life I have never known a feeling like this...you bring out a part of me that I never knew I had. This is the honest truth about me my name is Samuel Dwight Evans. I am a detective I never went to college and I have one sister. I never had a real relationship where I was in real love all those other times were just puppy love compared to this…even when I was with Quinn it was only because I didn't want to be alone and that wasn't fair to any of us."

"Were together?"

"Yeah I broke up with her."

"But she was at the hospital and she asked me to leave and."

"Mercedes I didn't love her and even if I don't end up with you I couldn't be with her...look I have money I mean a lot of money and since you know where your dad hid the safe I am sure you do too...I have my life together the only thing I am missing is you...I want you I love you I need you in my life you complete me...I know I haven't been honest with you but I do love you and I do want to be your husband...I know you love me too so I am just gonna say it Mercedes please marry me."

Mercedes stepped back from Sam. "What?"

"Marry me be my wife I don't want to live my life without you."

"You don't know what you are saying."

"Yes I do I want you as my wife."

"So what you want to just start over like nothing happened…like you didn't break my heart?"

"I wanna start over with you as my wife…be that wonderful woman for me the one your mother was for your father...I want to have children with you and grow old with you just say yes…I spent the whole first half of my life wondering what I was missing and I realized it was you…please don't make me spend the rest of my life regretting this very moment…I need you and you need me."

Mercedes folded her arms. "Let's make a few things clear there will be no more secrets?"

"None I will tell you everything."

"And you won't hurt me."

"Never."

"Sam most of our relationship was a lie."

"No my name was a lie and my job was but I was being me with you I was being myself when I fell in love with you."

"And how do I know that…how."

"Because I am telling you. Trust me…trust your feelings for me."

"Sam I don't know I want to but."

"No buts ok none just go with it live in this moment."

"Live in the moment Sam I did I came to you and I wanted you and I wanted to tell you about the baby and you told me you didn't want me you didn't care."

"I know what I said and I am sorry…and I am sorry about the baby. But know this I love you…look at me and see that please…marry me."

Sam stared at her and his heart melted as her lips formed a smile.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes I will marry you."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Sam pulled her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Brittany and Santana peered from behind the door.

"It is about time you guys made up."

Brittany smiled. "So are you guys together hugging or just friends hugging."

Sam beamed as he looked up to her. "We are getting married hugging."

"What?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah we are."

Brittan hugged Sam. "Congratulations."

Santana pulled Mercedes away from the guys.

"So Mercy are you happy?"

"I love him…as much as I tried to deny it I cant I am in love with this man so yea I think I am…I think we all will be from now on."

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the love and support. I love writing for you guys and reading your reviews. This story only has the Epilogue left and Blast from the past has two chapters left. But never fear the others will be updated and I start a new one I should post it soon. Look for it.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**EPILOGUE**

Mercedes smiled as Puck walked her down the aisle. It had been six months since Howell had been locked away and her life was getting back to normal. Howell didn't go to trial for the drugs they had too much on him or for the murder of Santana and Mercedes's parents.

They were both relieved they didn't have to go to trial. Howell went away for 7 life sentences there were other bodies that came up once Brad and Munch got talking about a deal. They wanted to give Howell the chair but Mercedes and Santana fought against it they wanted him to live with the guilt not get the easy way out.

Mercedes smiled as she saw Holly in the front row with her husband Will who was holding her three-month-old daughter Jennifer and her son Brian. Holly was so happy to see the girls again and when she found out that Mercedes and Sam were to be married she burst into tears.

Mercedes thought about her own sister standing in the front smiling. Mercedes was happy for the first time in a long time. Unique came back right on time to because in the safe there had been over 5 Million dollars. The report stated there was only 10,000 dollars missing so the chief told Mercedes and Santana the rest was theirs to keep. They didn't have a problem at all deciding what to do with the money. They donated some to charity and helped Puck get on his feet they had enough to pay off all the debts and bills they were left with they still had millions of dollars collecting interest in the bank. Mercedes laughed as she got to the Minister and saw Brittany and Santana making faces at each other. She was so happy that they both found there happily ever after too.

Santana and Brittany were going to get married in March three months after her December wedding. She felt a little pain remembering that her parents wouldn't be there to see this, but Sam reminded her that they were there in spirit. As she was getting closer to the front of the church she couldn't help but thank the Lord for her happiness. Puck Nudged her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"Yes and thank you for doing this."

"I'm honored you asked me to…and I am thankful you are in my life."

"You are not supposed to make the bride cry on her big day."

"Cedes I love you and Santana the way you both helped me out the way you stood by me, I owe you my life."

Mercedes smiled through her tears. "You are family no matter how dirty your past was the future already has a clean slate."

He glanced at his newfound girlfriend who sat in the audience. Mercedes smiled.

"She's a catch Noah."

"Yeah that she is and she's ok with my past too."

"I guess we all are finding our happiness huh."

Finally they made it to the front of the church and she smiled looking at Sam. As he took her hand she sighed her life was finally coming together for the good. As Sam lifted her vale she smiled.

"You look so handsome."

"And you look perfect."

"So you ready to get your ball and chain."

"Since the day we met."

She felt tears start flowing from her eyes.

"Cedes what's wrong."

"Just missing my parents I wish they were here to see this."

"Cedes I have a surprise for you I wanted to wait but I can tell you won't have it any other way."

He looked at Brittany and nodded. Brittany pulled Santana to the front with Mercedes and pulled Unique to follow.

Mercedes glanced at Sam. "What's going on?"

"Cedes before you marry me I want to give you your gift…it just so happens that my gift is Brittany's gift too."

Mercedes and Santana looked at each other.

"I found out from a little birdie that when you were younger your mothers would sing you this song. It was the song that was sung at both your parents wedding."

"So we have asked our very special guests to sing it for you."

Santana looked at Mercedes.

"Did you tell them?"

"No I thought you did."

"How could they have known?"

They turn toward Unique.

"Don't look at me."

They all glanced at the door as they hear someone sing.

"One look in your eyes and there I see what happiness really means to me. The love that we share makes life so sweet together we'll always be. More than I dare to dream and oh I need you."

"When I look in your eyes there I see just what you truly mean to me I need you more and more each day…together in perfect harmony this brand of love felt so right and I need you."

Mercedes couldn't believe her eyes because she was in shock. She felt like she was looking at a ghost. As they walked forward Mercedes burst into tears she couldn't hold back she thought this day would never happen. Sam walked beside her. He knew she would be shocked he was shocked when he found out. As the singers walked closer the girls must have thought the same thing because they all ran down to meet the singing women.

"Mom."

"Mercy my baby look at you…and Unique, oh you guys."

By this time Sophia and Katrina were crying just like their daughters.

Santana stood in disbelief. "But they said…8 years…you're not dead."

"Baby you look so beautiful…you both do."

"Mom I have missed you so much."

Santana grabbed Mercedes's hand. Mercedes looked at Santana then towards the entrance and Santana's father standing in the doorway. He had tears in his eyes and Santana couldn't help but run to him. Mercedes sprang new tears, as she saw Santana run towards her dad, with her mom trailing behind her. She was so happy but felt disappointed that her father wasn't there. As her mother held Unique close she saw Mercedes's searching tear filled eyes.

"Mercedes...sweetie I know who you are looking for."

"He's not here is he?"

She hugged her mom and Unique as she heard a voice a little over a whisper call her name.

"Cedes."

She turned and saw her dad standing right in front her. She couldn't move.

"You are a beautiful bride."

"Daddy?"

She hugged him and felt her whole world complete. Unique was right behind her and he held his two daughters. By this time Santana and her parents had moved to Mercedes and hers and family and friends had gathered in a circle around them. Sam and Brittany stayed on the pulpit looking down. Sam tapped Brittany's shoulder.

"Look at them I don't think I've seen her this happy."

"We made their day…you think everyone forgot this was a wedding?"

"We'll give them 5 more minutes and then we will remind them."

Mercedes looked up at the pulpit and saw Sam smiling at her. She squeezed her parent's hands and nodded for him and Brittany to join them. They made their way through the crowd and stood next to the girls. Mercedes grabbed Sam and pulled him into a hug.

"You are an amazing man I love you so much for this."

"Love me enough to marry me."

"I'm here aren't I?"

She looked at her dad.

"Daddy would you walk me back down."

"I would love to."

As everyone sat down, Mercedes and Percy walked back out the room. She looked at him still not believing he was really there.

"I am so proud of the way you guys handled yourselves these last years it was so hard leaving you guys."

"Why did you?"

"If we took you Howell would have known we were alive…Sam told me how they put Howell away…I see you still got a little me in ya."

"Well from what everyone told me I have a lot more than a little."

"He is a fine man Mercedes."

"I know daddy…he reminds me of you."

"Well we better get you down there…we have held him up long enough…you really are beautiful sunshine."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweet heart."

As they get to the front more tears sprang into Mercedes's eyes as she thought about what Sam did for her. As her father gave her to Sam. Mercedes finally knew this was where she was supposed to be. Her father stuck his hand out to Sam and shook it.

"You are a great man and my daughter is so lucky to have found you."

"No sir I am the lucky one…your daughter taught me about love and I am in debt to her for as long as I live for that."

She smiled as he joined her mother and Unique. Mercedes wiped the new tears from her face as she took Sam's hand for the second time.

"Thank you so much for that you have no idea what the meant to Santana, Unique and I."

"I think I do…you all deserve the best."

"How did you find out?"

"They wouldn't let us charge Howell with murder and we found out your parents weren't killed it was staged."

"And you got them here."

"No you did by putting Howell away."

"Sam I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She looked around the church then back at Sam.

"So any other interruptions Mr. Evans?"

"Just one."

He leans in and kissed her. The minister stepped up.

"Hey that is little ways from now…shall we get started."

As the minister said his greeting and Mercedes and Sam said their vows.

"Mercedes when you suggested we do our own vows I knew exactly what I wanted to say…and here it is. When I met you it was under the impression I would close the case and move on. But the moment I met you I knew I would never be the same. You opened my eyes and my heart. You are everything I have wanted in a wife. You are beautiful your smart caring kind and you can kick some serious butt. You're it for me and I am blessed to have you in my life."

Mercedes smiled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ok well I guess it's my turn. Um I have my vows in my hands but I don't think I need it. When I met you…you turned my life upside down."

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We fought being together. We fought each other and I know if we made it through all this then we can make it through anything. I was going to talk about everything that I was feeling up to now but I can't. I can't see past what you and Brittany did for us. Giving us our family back, and creating a family for each of us. But you guys also allowed Tana and I to hold on to each other. That may not seem like much but it is. You saved my life in more than one way and I know that we are the Blessed ones. I love you so much and I need you in my life. Thank you for being with me thank you for just being you."

Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled knowing her life would be wonderful from now on, she had her parents and Santana's and they both had someone who loved them enough to risk everything for them. Mercedes saw a tear form in Sam's eye as he went to seal their bond for life. They were now man and wife and she was overjoyed. As they walked through the crowd Sam looked over at her.

"Mercedes today is the happiest day of my life."

"Mine too for today you are forever mine and I am forever yours."

**The End**

* * *

><p>I want to thank you all for the love and support you have shown through this stories. I really love writing them. I have two new ones up. They are "Is it love?" and "Breathe Again." As always leave a review and it will be appreciated!<p> 


End file.
